Honey Boo (Sequel of Maid Be)
by 8ternity
Summary: [END!] MATURE CONTENT/YAOI/NC-21 Tentang kelanjutan kisah Vernon seorang rapper terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan fangirl Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi.. "Wanna be my honey, Boo?" - VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple – Seventeen Fanfiction Slight Meanie
1. Chapter 1

Title : Honey Boo (Squel of Maid Be)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Tentang kelanjutan kisah Vernon seorang _rapper_ terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan _fangirl_ Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi.. " _Wanna be my honey, Boo?_ "

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

Bagi readers-nim yang mungkin bisa gak paham. 8ter sarankan untuk baca Maid Be dulu. Well, enjoy and happy reading ^^

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak rumor _Dispatch_ itu membuat Seungkwan terjebak selama tiga hari di _apartement_ Vernon. Seungkwan merasa benar-benar bosan dengan punggung yang terasa benar-benar sakit karena sang majikan.. ehemm.. Vernon masih belum mengizinkannya tidur di kamar tamu. Dan ditinggal seharian terus menerus membuatnya kesepian. Yup! Seperti yang diperkirakan, Vernon sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus skandalnya itu bersama Mingyu _h_ _yung_ tentunya. Seungkwan tak pernah tahu sebelumnya bahwa menjadi seorang artis papan atas macam Vernon akan membuang waktu dan tenaga yang banyak karena sebuah skandal. Tahu begini Seungkwan harusnya menolak ajakan Vernon untuk kembali ke _apartement_ -nya. Tapi membayangkan resiko yang didapat Seungkwan jika tertangkap _fans_ atau _fancam_ saat dia keluar dari _van_ Vernon, pasti dia akan bernar-benar dicekik.

" _Seungkwan-ah, please be my honey.._ _"_

Seungkwan tidak sengaja mengingat apa yang Vernon katakan saat di dalam _van_ saat itu.

"Aarrhh! Aku bisa gila!" Seungkwan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah.

Seungkwan sebenarnya masih bergelut di bawah selimutnya. Menggulung tubuh seperti larva di atas sofa, dia sengaja tidak ingin bangun cepat. Sehabis tadi malam tidur agak malam menenangkan Vernon yang kembali mimpi buruk. Malam-malam sebelumnya Seungkwan tidur cepat jadi hari ini dia tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Ingin sekali rasanya jalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Tapi ingat skandal itu membuatnya kembali merasa buruk. Seungkwan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian tanggannya menjulur ke arah meja mencoba meraih _mobile phone_ -nya yang terletak agak di tengah membuat hampir setengah badannya ikut terselonjor. _Mobile phone_ -nya terletak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya membuatnya hampir jatuh.

"Hei! Kau ingin jatuh?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi, membuat Seungkwan memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya dan melihat orang itu.

"Ya! Vernon! Kau itu manusia atau hantu? Datang tiba-tiba begitu membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung! Kau tahu tadi aku hampir tejatuh! Dan kau lihat ini jaraknya agak jauh dari lantai! Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau sesuatu terjadi denganku! Apalagi punggung ku sudah sakit sekali! Kau ingin membuat pinggangku patah, hah? Kau tidak tahu seberapa baik aku merawat tubuhku, hah? Jadi jangan seperti itu lagi, Vernon!" Seungkwan melepaskan semua rasa kesalnya pada seseorang yang membuat ini semua terjadi padanya, bahkan ia sampai tidak bisa kuliah tiga hari ini.

"Sudah?" Vernon bertanya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya, Seungkwan hanya mengangguk dua kali.

"Kalau bertanya harus satu-satu, _Honey_. Aku baru saja tiba, karena aku tidak suka kebisingan jadi aku terbiasa melakukan segala hal dengan sangat halus agar tak berisik. Ku kira tadi kau tidur." Vernon tersenyum lagi sambil tangannya mengambilkan _mobile phone_ Seungkwan dan menyerahkannya, sedangkan Seungkwan mengambilnya sambil berdecak kesal.

"Dan pinggangmu tidak mungkin patah kalau hanya terjatuh dari sofa, Seungkwan-ah. Uumm.. untuk merawat tubuhmu.. hhhmm.. soal itu aku tidak tahu. Kan aku belum lihat.." Vernon terkekeh jahil sambil duduk di tangan sofa dan mengelus rambut Seungkwan.

"YAK! MESUM!" Seungkwan langsung duduk dan menatap Vernon kesal.

Vernon hanya tertawa, kemudian duduk di samping Seungkwan dan langsung menarik Seungkwan untuk bersandar di dadanya. Seungkwan menurut saja sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Mata Vernon melihat layar _mobile phone_ Seungkwan yang mulai dimainkan pemiliknya.

"Sedang apa, hmm?" Vernon bertanya.

"Bertanya tentang kegiatan dan tugas kuliah yang tertinggal." Seungkwan menjawab seadanya sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman di sandaran dada Vernon.

"Ah, bertanya dengan siapa?" Vernon mengelus rambut Seungkwan.

"Umji." Seungkwan menjawab singkat sambil menikmati elusan Vernon, Vernon tersenyum mendengar Seungkwan menyebut Umji tanpa embel-embel ' _baby_ '.

"Ah, maksudku Umji _baby_. Kalau dia tahu dia bisa marah." Pernyataan Seungkwan langsung membuat Vernon berhenti tersenyum dan juga berhenti mengelus rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu." Vernon memindahkan badan Seunghan kemudian pergi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Seungkwan merasa aneh dengan sikap Vernon.

"Umm.. memasak mungkin?" Vernon berlalu dengan rasa aneh di dadanya, Vernon tidak suka rasa itu.

"Ya! Memasak apa?" Seungkwan sedikit berteriak dan berjalan menghapiri Vernon, ia teringat kata-kata Mingyu yang mengatakan bahwa Vernon suka sekali makanan instant jadi tugasnya adalah membatasinya.

"Apapun." Vernon menjawab singkat, membuat Seungkwan bingung.

 _Okay_! Sejak Seungkwan menginjakkan kakinya di _apartement_ Vernon, ini adalah pertama kalinya Vernon seperti ini. Seungkwan memang punya persepsi bahwa mungkin setiap artis itu hanya bersandiwara di depan kamera. Ya, maksudnya seperti Vernon yang kekanakan dan memiliki kelemahan terlihat sangat kuat dan sempurna saat berhadapan dengan kamera. Tapi selama beberapa hari ini Seungkwan tidak pernah tahu kalau Vernon punya kepribadian lain yang bisa tiba-tiba dingin.

"Duduklah, Tuan! Di sini aku _maid_ -mu. Duduklah di sana, biar aku yang memasak." Benar saja perkiraan Seungkwan bahwa Vernon hampir-hampir membuka lemari berisi banyak sekali ramyun instant, Seungkwan mendorong-dorong kecil Vernon ke arah meja makan. Dia _maid_ di sini, meski ini dapur Vernon. Namun sebut saja ia penguasa di sini, ia yang pegang kendali masalah 'Vernon di _apartement_ '. Mingyu sudah menyerahkan tugas ini padanya.

Vernon hanya menurut dan tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa kesal kepada Seungkwan pasti tidak bertahan lama. Ada suatu daya tarik yang membuatnya betah dengan Seungkwan dan dengan mudah mema'afkannya. Yah, meski Seungkwan memang tidak meminta ma'af. Karena Seungkwan itu perhatian tanpa disadari. Sebut saja itu sifat natural, kepribadian asli. Dan Vernon menikmati itu, mengingat ia sendirian di sini.

'Mingyu _hyung_ memang sangat tahu bagaimana membuatku senang.' Ya, itu pemikiran Vernon tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

Tapi berbicara masalah Mingyu, Vernon teringat sesuatu. Matanya menatap punggung Seungkwan yang bergerak-gerak di depan peralatan memasak. Bibirnya tersenyum dan ia mendekati Seungkwan yang mulai bernyanyi kecil.

"Seungkwan-ie, suaramu merdu.." Vernon dengan seenaknya memeluk pinggang Seungkwan dari belakang. Seungkwan tidak bisa bohong, ia terkejut.

"Ada apa, Vernon? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Yah, kalau saja tadi Vernon mimpi buruk. Yang Seungkwan tahu Vernon hanya diam tadi, siapa tahu Vernon tidur.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa nyaman denganmu.." Vernon memejamkan matanya nyaman.

Seungkwan merasa ini aneh. Vernon aneh. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Tidak.. yang Seungkwan tahu semua baik-baik saja.

"Yak! Vernon-ah! Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, aku tidak nyaman seperti ini. Ini menggelikan." _Okay_! Ini Seungkwan. Dan tanpa sadar ia telah menyakiti hati Vernon.

Seungkwan itu memang 'lurus' dan Vernon 'belok'. Ya.. Vernon tahu itu. Hanya saja kata 'menggelikan' tadi menohok Vernon. Ditelinga Vernon, itu terdengar lebih ke arah 'menjijikkan'. Kali ini Vernon diam dan hanya menurut. Ia melepas Seungkwan yang daritadi menggeliat tidak nyaman. Yah, itu seperti menolak kehadiran Vernon. Vernon tertohok lagi. Ia kesal, tapi mau marah dengan siapa? Itu orientasi seksual Seungkwan. Itu hak Seungkwan. Jadi Vernon bisa apa? Pilihannya hanya mengalah. Toh, Seungkwan sudah punya pacar. Jadi Vernon berusaha santai dengan kondisi ini. Kalau dia cinta Seungkwan, dia bisa selalu berada di sisi Seungkwan tanpa mengklaim Seungkwan. Tapi kalau hanya suka, Vernon yakin Seungkwan akan terhapuskan juga dari urutan nomor satu daftar spesialnya.

"Seungkwan-ah…masalah skandal kemaren.. MIngyu _hyung_ sedang mengurusnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan segera bisa melanjutkan aktifitasmu." Kali ini Vernon berbicara dengan intonasi agak datar, dan hanya dibalas deheman kecil Seungkwan yang sedang mencicipi _pancake_ yang tadi ia buat sendiri.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana Mingyu _hyung_ membereskannya?" Vernon tersenyum lagi melihat sisi menggemaskan Seungkwan yang berbicara dengan mulut penuh pancake.

"Yah, kau akan tahu. Mingyu _hyung_ yang ter-"

TING! DONG! TING! DONG!

Belum selesai Vernon berbicara, dan bel _apartement_ -nya berbunyi beberapa kali. Vernon memutar matanya malas, merasa pembicaraannya terpotong. Seungkwan yang masih asik mengunyah segera melangkah ke pintu. Tapi Vernon menahannya.

"Kwan, biar aku yang buka." Vernon mendorong tubuh Seungkwan kembali ke dapur.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana kalau itu Raina _noona_ lagi?" Seungkwan merengek.

"Kwan, aku bersumpah itu bukan Raina _noona_. Ia sedang _show_ sekarang. Aku hanya khawatir itu seorang _stalker_ , mungkin?" Vernon mendudukan Seungkwan di kursi meja makan dan pergi membuka pintu.

"Giliran jadwal Raina _noona_ saja hapal." Seungkwan mencibir dan merengut mendengar kekehan Vernon. Seungkwan merasa sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya, tapi ia diam saja. Ia agak khawatir kalau benar yang Vernon katakan, bahwa itu mungkin stalker.

"VERNON-IE!" Itu bukan suara Seungkwan, tapi suara yang bertamu tadi. Dan Seungkwan mengenal suara itu.

"Yak! _Hyung!_ Kau membuatku kaget!" Vernon segera menutup pintu dan Seungkwan langsung berlari mendatangi _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ -ku! Malaikatku! Kau datang! Kau tahu, _hyung_? Seandainya kau tidak datang pasti aku akan kesepian.." Seungkwan merengut.

"Heh! Apa aku saja kurang?" Vernon mendecih dan langsung ditatap tajam oleh Seungkwan.

"Kau selalu sibuk,Tuan. Jadi kalau kau pergi lagi, Wonwoo _hyung_ yang akan menemaniku.." Seungkwan merutuk sambil merangkul Wonwoo menuju sofa, sedangkan Vernon hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Hei, jangan bertengkar! Aku datang ke sini membawa kabar baik untuk kalian." Wonwoo berbicara dengan senyum lucunya. Yah, terlihat lucu karena biasanya Wonwoo selalu menunjukkan wajah emo.

"Kabar baik apa, _hyung_?" Kali ini Vernon yang bertanya.

"Kabar tentang betapa hebat dan cerdasnya kekasihku menyelesaikan skandal kalian." Wonwoo tersenyum lagi, bahkan lebih lebar. Seungkwan menjengit. Bukan jijik mendengar Wonwoo menyebut 'kekasih' tadi, tapi ia hanya merasa aneh mendengar seorang Wonwoo memuji seberlebihan itu. Asal tahu saja, Seungkwan yang seperti adiknya saja jarang dipuji.

"Berikan aku _remote televisi_ -mu, Vernon!" Wonwoo melanjutkan dan Vernon langsung memberikan yang Wonwoo minta.

Jari Wonwoo sibuk mencari salah satu saluran, dan kedua adiknya hanya diam menunggu sesuatu yang Wonwoo sebut kabar baik.

"Nah…. Lihat itu.." Wonwoo menunjukkan salah satu acara di _televisi_.

Seungkwan menganga dan Vernon menjengit. Ini yang disebut kabar baik? Ya, memang kabar baik. Skandal Vernon selesai. Meski memang Vernon sedikit tidak rela. Di siaran itu menyatakan bahwa Mingyu selaku Maneger Vernon mengonfirmasi bahwa seseorang yang keluar dari apartement Vernon pagi itu adalah dirinya yang mengambil peralatan Vernon yang tertinggal. Yah, didukung bebarapa bukti, yaitu hoodi biru dan, karena difoto itu adalah pria, Mingyu itu pria. Setidaknya semua penggemar Vernon yang sebagian besar wanita berpikir bahwa Vernon itu 'lurus'.

" _Well_ , skandal selesai, kan?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketiganya.

"Mingyu-ya…" Wonwoo sedikit terkejut, namun langsung tersenyum senang.

" _Annyeong, hyung_.." Seungkwan juga terkejut, tapi agak terbiasa karena Vernon juga seperti itu.

"Oh, _Hello, hyung_.." Vernon, ia memang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

"Mingyu-ya, jangan terbiasa datang tiba-tiba begitu saat di tempat lain. Nanti Seungkwan merasa risih." Wonwoo berbicara setelah Mingyu mengambil kursi di sebelahnya.

"Ini bukan tempat lain, _hyung_. Ini _apartement_ Vernon, dan Vernon sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri. Mungkin kurasa Seungkwan sudah terbiasa." Mingyu menjawab sambil tersenyum menatap Wonwoo yang balas menatapnya dengan tampang emo-nya.

"Yup! Karena kalian sama saja. Aku terbiasa, hanya terkadang dia datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat! Tadi pagi dia hampir membuatku patah tulang saat datang tiba-tiba! Aku hampir jatuh dari sofa!" Seungkwan mengadu sambil tangannya menunjuk Vernon.

" _I didn't do something wrong. I'll never make or do something that_ _go_ _nna hurt you, Boo_." Vernon sedikit berdecih kesal.

"Hah?" Vernon berbicara terlalu cepat, dan Seungkwan tidak sempat menangkapnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Seungkwan. Tidak ada yang berhasil menangkapnya, selain Vernon dan Mingyu tentu saja.

"Huuftt! Aku lapar, Boo." Vernon malas meladeni, jadi hanya menjawab seperti itu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Oohh… Ah! Aku belum selesai memasak, Vernon! Sebentar!" Seungkwan heboh dan ingin kembali ke dapur. Namun Vernon menahannya dan mendudukkannya kembali ke sofa.

"Makan di luar! Aku akan ganti baju! Kita makan di luar saja, Kwan! Mingyu _hyung_ pasti ingin bersama Wonwoo _hyung_ juga, dia sudah bekerja keras hari ini!" Vernon terpaksa menyela terus-menerus Seungkwan yang hampir membantahnya tadi.

Akhirnya Seungkwan kalah dan melihat Mingyu yang tampak biasa saja namun tersenyum. Seungkwan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian mengangguk dua kali. Vernon mengacak sebentar rambut Seungkwan dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Makan ke luar, mentang-mentang aku sudah menyelesaikan skandalmu, Chwe." Mingyu terkekeh, ia tahu Vernon menunggu waktu seperti ini.

"Mau ikut, ya _hyung_?" Vernon keluar sambil tangannya memegang kaca mata hitam dan masker. Perlengkapan menyamar sepertinya.

"Tidak, di _apartement_ -mu juga sudah nyaman. Meski tidak bisa seperti di _apartement_ sendiri." Mingyu tersenyum, tangannya merangkul Wonwoo.

"Dasar orang dewasa. Memang _hyung_ tidak lapar?" Vernon mencibir, ia tahu apa maksud _hyung_ -nya barusan.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan. Dan tadi aku sudah meminta Wonwoo _hyung_ makan sebelum ke sini. _Hyung_ kesayanganku ini penurut, dan dia pasti sudah makan." Mingyu menepuk-nepuk kecil bahu Wonwoo yang ia rangkul, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Ahh.. baiklah kalau begitu.. Ayo, Seungkwan-ie!" Vernon menarik Seungkwan.

" _WOW_! Panggilan macam apa itu? _Well_ , kau tidak mau memakai mobil?" Mingyu berbicara sambil matanya menatapi punggung Seungkwan yang mengambil jaket yang tadi disampirkan di balik pintu kamar tamu kemudian memakainya.

" _Whatever.. No, thanks_. Ku rasa sudah aman, jadi tidak perlu. Kami berangkat!" Vernon setengah berteriak sambil memakai peralatan menyamarnya dan menarik Seungkwan yang tampak masih sedikit kesal. Rambut coklat dan poni Vernon masih terlihat, ia hanya memakai binie merah yang bertabrakan warna dengan baju dan jaket hitammnya lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam dan masker. Dan Seungkwan yang menggunakan jaket lengkap dengan penutup kepala dan masker, seperti ikut menyamar juga.

Mereka lebih memilih jalan kaki. Lebih tepatnya Vernon yang memilih. Dari sini Seungkwan mengetahui sesuatu lagi tentang Vernon. Vernon suka kebebasan, tapi Vernon tidak bisa bebas. Dan begini cara Vernon membebaskan diri. Lepas dari segala barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya, kecuali alat penyamarannya. Bebas berjalan dengan alat penyamarannya. Bebas berteman dilengkapi alat penyamarannya. Dia bebas sekarang, bahkan bebas dari _make up_. Tapi tetap dengan alat penyamarannya. Hanya alat penyamaran yang membuatnya terlihat tidak bebas. Tapi untuk sekarang sebut Vernon sangat bebas, karena ia bersama Seungkwan. Seseorang yang menarik hatinya.

"Kwan, kita sampai. Ayo masuk.." Seungkwan mengangguk dan mengikuti Vernon. Matanya menjelajah café yang tidak begitu mahal terletak beberapa meter saja dari _apartement_ Vernon.

Vernon menyuruh Seungkwan duduk terlebih dahulu dan ia memesan. Setelah memesan ia kembali. Dan masih menemukan Seungkwan yang diam. Seungkwan tidak biasa begini, ia seseorang yang agak cerewet untuk ukuran namja.

"Kau marah padaku, Kwan?" Vernon bertanya sambil membuka maskernya, tapi tetap menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Ummhh… tidak.." Seungkwan melepas maskernya, tanpa menepis kepala jaket yang masih di kepalanya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, ia hanya merasa agak khawatir kali ini.

Dan makanan tiba. Hanya sebuah makanan yang ringan untuk pagi hari, susu dan beberapa kue yang terlihat manis.

"Aku sering makan ke sini asal, kau tau.." Vernon membuka pembicaraan, khawatir Seungkwan merasa canggung.

"Benarkah? Wah, Vernon, aku tidak pernah berpikir kau pribadi yang sederhana.. dan kau sehat juga ternyata. Kupikir kau hanya makan makanan instant." Seungkwan tersenyum lebar, ia kagum pada Vernon. Dan ia sadar kenapa Vernon dikagumi banyak orang. Sifat ramah dan senyum yang ia umbar adalah senyum asli. Bukan hanya pelengkap di depan kamera. Vernon terkekeh, ia mengacak rambut Seungkwan. Memang Vernon terbiasa dipuji, tapi ini dari Seungkwan. Jadi terasa lebih spesial.

CKREK!

'Sial..' Batin Seungkwan, ada suara di sekitaran belakangnya. Suara itu persis seperti suara di pagi itu, tepat di hari skandal Vernon.

"Ada apa, Kwan?" Vernon bertanya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Seungkwan.

"Ummhhh.. tidak.." Seungkwan mencoba berpikir positif. Skandal Vernon selesai, dan semua pihak setuju. Jadi tidak mungkin ada mata-mata.

Tepat sebelum Vernon kembali mengacak rambut Seungkwan, teleponnya berdering.

"Hellooo… Wonwoo _hyung_.." Vernon menjawab, matanya menatap Seungkwan..

"…"

"Hah?! Ya, ya.. kami di café biasa.. baiklah.." Vernon gelagapan memakai maskernya dan menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" Seungkwan yang daritadi khawatir tidak bisa menahan kekhawatirannya.

"Kwan, pakai maskermu. Kita keluar!" Vernon segera menarik Seungkwan yang memakai maskernya cepat menuju kasir dan keluar.

TIITT!

Itu mobil yang Seungkwan ketahui mobil milik Mingyu.

" _Shit!_ " Vernon mengumpat saat mendengar suara jepretan kamera di belakangnya dan Seungkwan mengerti sekarang. Kekhawatirannya nyata.

Vernon mendorong Seungkwan dan ikut masuk. Kemudian menutup kasar pintu mobil. Di dalam mobil ia bisa melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang juga tampak kesal.

"Setelah ini kita harus bagaimana?" Vernon bertanya pada Mingyu si _manager_ yang kata Wonwoo itu cerdas.

"Yang pasti selamatkan Seungkwan terlebih dahulu. Aku akan membawa Seungkwan ke tempat padat pejalan kaki. Setelah itu selamatkan dirimu sebaik mungkin. Wonwoo _hyung_ , bantu dia!"

"Ini, Kwan. Nanti larilah secepat mungkin dan selamatkan dirimu. Saat keadaan membaik, ganti jaketmu dengan jaketku." Wonwoo memberikan jaketnya, sedangkan Seungkwan yang masih _shock_ hanya mengangguk dan mengambilnya,

"Nanti pergilah, jangan ke _apartement_ -ku sebelum aku, Wonwoo _hyung_ , atau Mingyu _hyung_ yang minta. Mengerti?" Vernon bebrbicara sembil memengang tangan Seungkwan, ia tahu ini semua akan sulit terutama baginya. Dia tidak tahu harus apa nanti di _apartement_ saat malamnya mimpi buruk tanpa Seungkwan.

"Mengerti.."

"Jangan pernah mencoba menghubungiku juga. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti.." kali ini Seungkwan tertohok. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Vernon. Ia sudah nyaman dengan Vernon.

"Tapi hubungi aku saat kau tidak sibuk, Vernon-ah.." Seungkwan memohon.

"Sebisanya, Boo. Kalau-kalau teleponku disadap, maka hal itu mustahil. Percayalah, kau tidak akan kesepian. Ada Wonwoo _hyung_ dan Umji pacarmu itu. Kau mengerti?" Vernon berusaha untuk tak menyinggung Seungkwan.

"Baiklah.." Seungkwan pasrah, dan bertepatan dengan Mingyu yang menghentikan mobilnya.

"Pergilah.." Mingyu berbicara dengan nada agak khawatir.

"Percayalah, ini mungkin bukan pertemuan terakhir kita. Namun, mungkin juga yang terakhir." Vernon mengelus lembut rambut Seungkwan. Namun, kalimat terakhir Vernon membuat Seungkwan yang menunduk langsung mendongak. Seperti ada seuatu yang menekan dadanya, dengan cepat Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Mungkin ini kesekian kalinya aku meminta. Namun bisa jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku meminta. Umhh.. panggil aku Vernon-ie?" Vernon tersenyum lembut, tangannya masih mengelus rambut Seungkwan.

"Vernon-ie.." Seungkwan menjawab lirih setelah mengangguk kecil.

Vernon tersenyum lebih lebar dan memeluk Seungkwan. Seungkwan hanya mampu diam menahan perasaan yang daritadi menekan dadanya.

" _Thank you so much_ , Seungkwan-ie. _Time to go, now_." Vernon melepas pelukannya.

Seungkwan mengangguk. Setelah menghembuskan keras nafasnya, Seungkwan membuka pintu dan berlari serta menyelip pejalan kaki lain dengan cepat. Dan tampak beberapa orang berkamera mengikutinya.

"Yah.. semoga berhasil.." Itu Wonwoo.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Vernon-ah." Itu Mingyu.

"Semoga. Aku akan kesepian tanpanya, sepertinya." Itu Vernon, dan ia hanya terkekeh di tengah rasa aneh dan menekan di dadanya.

.

.

 **TBC**

Well, ini sequel buat Maid Be yang kemaren ngegantung.. sekali lagi kalau gak ngerti bisa baca Maid Be dulu ^^..

dan ini murni dari imajinasi 8ter tanpa niru atau gimana, jadi kalau ada kesamaan dimaklumi,itu murni ketidak sengajaan.. jadi mungkin cukup cuap cuap nya, ini gak penting. dan tunggu kelanjutannya.. itu pun kalau penasaran :3

Dan, Don't forget to review... i wait for it :D thanks~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Honey Boo (Squel of Maid Be)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Tentang kelanjutan kisah Vernon seorang _rapper_ terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan _fangirl_ Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi.. " _Wanna be my honey, Boo?_ "

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

Bagi readers-nim yang mungkin bisa gak paham. 8ter sarankan untuk baca Maid Be dulu. Well, enjoy and happy reading ^^

Little quotation from the Chapter 1:

" _Percayalah, ini mungkin bukan pertemuan terakhir kita. Namun, mungkin juga yang terakhir." Vernon mengelus lembut rambut Seungkwan. Namun, kalimat terakhir Vernon membuat Seungkwan yang menunduk langsung mendongak. Seperti ada seuatu yang menekan dadanya, dengan cepat Seungkwan menggeleng._

" _Mungkin ini kesekian kalinya aku meminta. Namun bisa jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku meminta. Umhh.. panggil aku Vernon-ie?" Vernon tersenyum lembut, tangannya masih mengelus rambut Seungkwan._

" _Vernon-ie.." Seungkwan menjawab lirih setelah mengangguk kecil._

 _Vernon tersenyum lebih lebar dan memeluk Seungkwan. Seungkwan hanya mampu diam menahan perasaan yang daritadi menekan dadanya._

" _Thank you so much, Seungkwan_ _-_ _ie. Time to go, now." Vernon melepas pelukannya._

 _Seungkwan mengangguk. Setelah menghembuskan keras nafasnya, Seungkwan membuka pintu dan berlari serta menyelip pejalan kaki lain dengan cepat. Dan tampak beberapa orang berkamera mengikutinya._

" _Yah.. semoga berhasil.." Itu Wonwoo._

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja, Vernon-ah." Itu Min_ _g_ _yu._

" _Semoga. Aku akan kesepian tanpanya, sepertinya." Itu Vernon, dan ia hanya terkekeh di tengah rasa aneh dan menekan di dadanya._

Chapter 2 :

Sekian hari terpisah dari Vernon sebenarnya membuat Seungkwan cukup terbiasa. Dia merasa gila mengenal seseorang yang _gay_. Kedua kalinya mengenal seseorang yang _gay_. Yup, yang pertama itu Wonwoo _hyung_ -nya. Seungkwan itu merasa agak aneh mengenal Vernon beberapa hari dengan kegilaan ala _gay_ yang tingkat rendah sekali sebenarnya. Tapi, berpisah dengan Vernon beberapa hari memberinya pencerahan. Bahwa ia yang _notabene_ 'lurus' memberikan harapan untuk Vernon yang 'belok'. Waktu cukup lama membuatnya merenungi semua hal yang menurutnya sebuah kesalahan. Ia dan Vernon waktu itu seperti.. yah seperti sepasang kekasih. Itu konyol. Yup, mana mungkin Seungkwan 'menyimpang' secepat itu? Itu mustahil sekali rasanya! Seungkwan seribu persen yakin bahwa ia itu sangat lurus. Sekarang yang ia rasakan hanya sebatas teman biasa. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan lamanya yang kemarin-kemarin sangat ia rindukan. Yah, kembali menjadi mahasiswa aktif bersama teman-temannya dan pacarnya tentu saja.

Tepat seperti sekarang, Seungkwan sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Ia sedang merenungkan masa beberapa hari lalu yang kelam menurutnya. Bagi Seungkwan sekarang, bertemu _gay_ itu mimpi buruk. Mengingat ia yang mudah sekali terpancing oleh Vernon. Mengingatnya lagi membuat jantung Seungkwan berdetak cukup kencang yang Seungkwan artikan sebagai rasa takut bertemu Vernon. Tapi pipinya memerah, dan ini berbahaya. Menurut Seungkwan mungkin ia terkena _Homophobia_?

"Yak, Seungkwan!" dia Wonwoo yang datang tiba-tiba.

" _Hyung_ , kau membuatku terkejut!" Seungkwan kaget dengan suara merdu yang agak tinggi. Tinggi sekali menurut Wonwoo yang suaranya sangat rendah.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Seungkwan mengernyit, ia sadar Wonwoo _Hyung_ -nya itu _gay_. Tapi tidak ada rasa jijik sedikitpun. Kesimpulannya Seungkwan buka penderita _Homophobia_? Sepertinya, Seungkwan wajib bersyukur untuk itu. Lalu sekarang Seungkwan berpikir apa? Dan kali ini Seungkwan pikir mungkin ia alergi pada Vernon? Yah, alergi lebih cocok. Menjadi _Homophobia_ agak berlebihan bagi Seungkwan yang berteman dengan Wonwoo dan mungkin beberapa teman _gay_ lainnya?

"Kau baik-baik saja setelah kemarin berlarian begitu? Apa Dispatch menangkapmu?" Percaya atau tidak. Bagi Seungkwan ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo khawatir padanya. Atau sebenarnya Wonwoo sering khawatir tapi terlalu datar untuk mengekspresikannya? Yang Seungkwan tahu Wonwoo _Hyung_ itu datar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, _Hyung_. Aku sangat baik-baik saja." Seungkwan tersenyum, setidaknya _hyung_ nya ini mengkhawatirkannnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyeo_ …" Suara dengan logat aneh berhasil mengalihkan Seungkwan sepenuhnya. Dan dia hanya mengernyit heran.

"Ahh.. dia Minghao. Xu Minghao, dari China. Pindahan baru sejak tiga hari yang lalu, kira-kira. Tepat saat kau terjebak skandal itu bersama Vernon." Wonwoo berbicara enteng tanpa sadar wajah terkejut Seungkwan.

" _Hyung_!-"

"Tenang Seungkwanie, dia kekasih Jun _Hyung_. Jadi dia tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Dia bisa menjaga rahasiamu dengan baik." Wonwoo menenangkan Seungkwan yang masih memasang wajah heran. Minghao? Xu Minghao? Seungkwan belum pernah dengar nama itu dari daftar teman Wonwoo _Hyung_ -nya yang datar itu.

"Jun? Siapa lagi itu? Ohh ayolah…" Seungkwan memelas. Sejak bertemu Vernon,orang-orang tak jelas bermunculan di kehidupannya.

"Jun _Hyun_ _g_ , manager 2J. Kupikir kau pasti tahu 2J, keterlaluan jika tidak. Seingatku daftar musik di _handphone_ mu di dominasi oleh musik mereka." Wonwoo menjengit bosan, Seungkwan itu menuntut banyak penjelasan meski dia tidak bilang secara langsung.

"2J? Joshua dan Jeonghan itu? Ya jelas aku tahu. Mereka itu duo yang kusuka dengan suara lembut yang cepat membuatku tertidur. Tapi tunggu dulu, kau sebut apa tadi, _Hyung_? Jun _Hyung_ manager 2J itu pacar Minghao? Manager 2J itu juga _gay_? _Oh my god_ , berapa banyak _gay_ di sekitarku sekarang? dan apakah semua orang di agency Vernon itu _gay_? Vernon, Jun _Hyung_ , Mingyu _Hyung_ … oh ayolah…" Seungkwan menjengit lagi. Hanya dia yang normal di sini? Ini agak buruk.

"Yak, Seungkwan-ah.." Wonwoo langsung angkat bicara saat melihat Minghao yang mem- _pout_ bibirnya kesal.

"Okay! Okay! Baiklah… ma'afkan aku Minghao.. uummhh kau-"

"Panggil aku Minghao _Hyung_ , aku seumuran dengan Mingyu." Minghao itu pengertian, jadi tanpa diminta ia mengerti dengan cepat maksud Seungkwan.

"Ahh.. Ma'afkan aku Minghao _Hyung_." Seungkwan tersenyum. Menurutnya Minghao itu cepat mengerti. Mungkin itu pesona seorang Minghao.

"Tidak apa-apa, Seungkwan-ah. Ak-" Minghao terhenti saat _mobile phone_ -nya bergetar.

"Aku terima telepon dulu." Minghao menatap Wonwoo dan Seungkwan bergantian. Keduanya hanya mengangguk kecil.

" _Ye, ge? Wei shenme_?" Wonwoo dan Seungkwan hanya mengernyit. Mereka tahu Minghao bicara dengan siapa dari mendengar bahasa mereka. Hanya saja mereka tidak mengerti artinya.

" _Ye, gege_!" Minghao menutup percakapan pendeknya dengan orang yang diduga 'Jun' dan langsung menatap kedua temannya yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Juh _Hyung_ bilang, Seungkwan mulai sekarang jangan dulu menghubungi Vernon. Fotomu menyebar, Seungkwan-ah. Wajahmu tidak terlihat, tapi postur tubuhmu benar-benar terlihat. Sekarang _agency_ sedang mencari cara. Kalau bilang itu Mingyu lagi, mereka pasti tidak percaya. Kau harus menjauh sementara dari Vernon, Seungkwan-ah." Minghao berkata sangat pelan sambil menatap Seungkwan yang menatapnya heran.

" _Hyung_ , jujur saja aku baik-baik saja meski tidak ada Vernon sekalipun." Seungkwan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Yak! Aku pegang kata-katamu, Kwan! Jangan pernah menyesal dengan kata-katamu!" Seungkwan menjengit menatap Wonwoo yang berbicara dengan wajah datarnya. Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri, Seungkwan agak sedikit khawatir.

.

 _In Pledis Entertainment_

"Uhukk!" Vernon tersedak. Salahkan Mingyu yang berbicara di saat tidak tepat.

Ia sedang minum tapi Manager _Hyung_ -nya datang dengan kabar buruk.

" _Shit_! Bagaimana bisa meyebar? Apa wajahnya terlihat?" Vernon bertanya dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

"Yak! Baru mau aku jelaskan. Tenangkan dirimu dan kontrol mulutmu. Bahkan kau belum 20 tahun, tapi mulutmu sedikit terlalu kasar. Begini, semua baik-baik saja. Yang jelas wajah Seungkwan tidak terlihat. Sebuah artikel meluncur hari ini. Mereka menduga Vernon Choi seorang _gay_ meski nyatanya begitu. Tapi kau perlu bersyukur, _fans_ mu kebanyakan lebih percaya kau itu _straight_ , Ver. Yah, dalam situasi ini mari kita mencari Seungkwan palsu. Maksudku mencari seseorang yang memiliki postur seperti Seungkwan. Postur tubuh pendek. Tapi akan sangat baik jika itu temanmu yang tentu seorang _entertainer_ , kurasa mengatakan bahwa kalian teman biasa yang jalan-jalan pagi tidak buruk." Mingyu berbicara serius dengan tangan yang membuka _note_ kecil yang sedari tadi ia bawa, terlihat jadwal-jadwal Vernon didalamnya tercatat rapi. Sedangkan Vernon yang sudah menaruh rasa percaya pada _Hyung_ -nya ini hanya mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Begini, jadwal wawancara sebentar lagi, Ver. Pukul 2 PM dan sialnya ini pukul 9.30AM, hanya tersisa 4 jam 30 menit lagi. Dan bagi seorang _entertainer_ waktu 24 jam pun terasa cepat berlalu. Aku benar-benar gila harus berpikir cara penyelesaian masalah ini untuk masa depanmu, masa depan _agency_ ini , dan masa depanku. Yah, yang ku tangani ini kau, Vernon Choi yang sedang naik daun. Kau harapan _agency_ , tapi menjaga seseorang seberharga dirimu benar-benar menuntutku berpikir cemerlang. Sialnya kenapa artikel macam itu bahkan menyebar dengan cepat sekali bahkan ke internasional." Mingyu memijit tengkuknya dan mendengus sedikit kasar. Kepalanya sakit berpikir terus beberapa hari ini.

"Yo~~~" Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Mingyu dan Vernon. Nampak agak canggung karena suasana agak tengang.

"Bagus Seokmin, kau datang. Duduklah.." Mingyu mempersilakan orang itu-Seokmin masuk dan duduk.

"Apa masalah mu sesulit itu, Mingyu-ya? Kenapa sampai minta tolong _manager_ grup lain?" Seokmin sedikit tersenyum melihat Mingyu memijit pelipisnya.

"Seokmin-ah, kupkir kau pasti tahu soal skandal itu. Bantu aku cari jalan keluar." Mingyu menatap Seokmin malas. Seokmin seperti menghinanya.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku punya ide.."

Tok... Tok... Tok..

"Masuk.." Mingyu mengernyit melihat Woozi yang _notabene_ sebagai salah satu anak asuhan Seokmin masuk.

"Ma'af, Seokmin barusan memanggilku, Mingyu-ya."

"Yah, kupikir kau tahu maksudku." Seokmin melihat Woozi dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

Mingyu mengerti. Yah, Seokmin itu kadang brilian.

"Brilian Lee Seokmin!" Mingyu merasa bangga punya teman seperti Lee Seokmin yang bisa diandalkan. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Yah! Yah! Apa ini?" Woozi baru datang, dan teriakan Mingyu menyapanya pertama kali. Sedangkan Vernon hanya mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti. Bagi Vernon, _manager_ itu punya jalan pikiran mereka sendiri, terlewat cerdas dan cerdik.

"Woozi Hyung, kumohon bantu aku.." Mingyu berlari dan berlutut di depan Woozi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Woozi dan ekspresinya uugghh.. kalau bukan salah satu _manager agency_ -nya sudah dipastikan Woozi menamparnya. Wajah yang bukan _seme_ sekali.

"Apanya? Bantu apanya?" dia kenal Mingyu, pasti ini hal buruk. Tapi dia masih cinta pekerjaannya. Jadi membantu salah satu artis _agency_ yang terkena skandal untuk kelanjutan hidup mereka itu sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari bagaimanapun resikonya.

"Jadi pengganti Seungkwan. Kau harus mau!" Mingyu berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu Woozi, sedikit mengguncangnya dan menatap tajam manik gelap Woozi.

" _What_?! _Anyway_ , aku mau saja. Tapi.. kenapa aku? Bukannya masih ada Hoshi mungkin, atau Joshua Hyung?" Woozi sedikit menepis tangan Mingyu di bahunya, dia risih. Kalau itu bukan tangan Jeonghan dia akan sangat risih. _Anyway_ , Woozi itu pacar Jeonghan. Dan Jeonghan itu pacar Woozi. Meski di grup Woozi, Hoshi, dan yang di sebut 'No F.U.N', Woozi sering dipasangkan dengan atau Hoshi. Kenyataannya dia milik Jeonghan yang bahkan sering dipasangkan dengan Joshua, alasannya karena Jeonghan dan Joshua itu satu grup yang bernama '2J'. Padahal nyatanya mereka agak risih dipasangkan begitu. Terlalu hapal tingkah teman segrup membuat mereka kadang merasa jijik sendiri.

Mata Woozi memutar mengahadap Seokmin saat Mingyu membuang pandangannya pada Vernon. Tatapannya menuntut penjelasan. Seokmin jadi merinding sendiri. Masalahnya bukan apa, tapi alasan kenapa mereka memilih Woozi itu agak terlalu sensitif untuk Woozi terutama.

"Ekhem.. yah.. kupikir kau sudah baca artikelnya. Jadi kau pasti mengerti, _Hyung_." Seokmin berdehem dan menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia rasa memberikan _spoil_ jauh lebih baik dari pada langsung memberi tahu. Woozi itu baik sekali, ramah juga. Tapi kalau marah _Manager_ -nya pun mundur.

"Yah! Kau pikir pekerjaan dan waktuku disini untuk menerjemah bahasa artikel? Aku sudah baca, tapi bagiku itu skandal dan tidak ada hal lain-lain yang menyangkut 'Lee Jihoon' ataupun 'Woozi' di artikel itu. Kalian terlalu pintar, makanya kalian menjadi _manager_. Rasanya agak aneh kalau kalian tidak punya alasan memilihku. Yah Vernonie, kau tahu sesuatu?" Woozi terlanjur penasaran, jadi Vernon yang dari tadi tak mengerti apapun juga jadi sasarannya. Woozi langsung memutar matanya jengah saat melihat reaksi Vernon yang hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Yah! Yang benar saja!" Wajah Woozi mulai memerah, ia kesal. Tadi dia sudah membuang waktunya yang harusnya ia pakai untuk membuat lagu demi datang ke ruangan ini. Dan sepertinya tak ada hal penting selain hanya memintanya jadi pengganti Seungkwan. Bahkan Woozi tidak kenal siapa itu Seungkwan. Bahkan dari ribuan _fans_ atau bahkan puluh ribuan _fans_ -nya. Rasanya tak ada yang bernama Seungkwan. Yang semua orang di _agency_ tahu sekarang hanya, Seungkwan itu yang terkait skandalnya Vernon. Hanya itu, dan yang tahu juga hanya orang-orang _agency_.

" _Okay,_ begini saja. Vernon berdiri sekarang dan berdiri di samping Woozi." Mingyu berbicara sambil sedikit mengusap tengkuknya. Pasalnya ini agak berbahaya kalau salah bicara.

"Yah, Mingyu-ya. Jangan menyesal setelah ini." Seokmin mengingatkan sambil tangannya memeluk bantal sofa agak erat.

Vernon hanya menurut, ia pikir pasti ada sesuatu yang penting butuh dibicarakan secara perlahan. Dia juga tahu bahwa kemarahan Woozi itu cukup menggelegar. Bukan hanya dia sebenarnya, tapi _agency_. Orang-orang yang cukup tahan dengan amukan Woozi itu dan Hoshi. Tapi yang paling kebal itu Jeonghan. Yah, karena Jeonghan itu cinta Woozi. Dia tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan Woozi dan membuatnya menjadi membaik.

" _Okay, than_...?" Vernon berdiri di samping Woozi agak malas. Karena ia pun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia memilih diam saja. Karena urusan seperti ini sudah seharusnya menjadi urusan _manager_ macam Mingyu dan Seokmin. Jadi percaya saja, itu tidak sulit.

"Nah sekarang..." Mingyu mendekat dan tangannya mulai terangkat agak tinggi. Tapi tinggi sekali bagi Woozi.

"Ini alasannya.." Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kepala Vernon, kemudian ka atas kepala Woozi. Nah, di situ Woozi baru melihat sesuatu.. seperti..

"Yak! Kim Mingyu! Maksudmu aku pendek?" Woozi bertanya dengan _pout_ di bibirnya.

"Yah, sudah di katakan pada artikel bahwa pria itu hanya terlihat posturnya dan wajahnya tidak. Dan posturnya-"

"Yak! Jadi ini alasanmu, Seokmin? Karena aku pendek jadi aku yang dipilih? _Hell_ , aku bahkan tidak mungkin berlari macam Seungkwan itu. Agak berlebihan Lee Woozi seperti itu." Woozi marah? Tidak, ia hanya merajuk. Dan itu membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin dapat bernapas lega.

"Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu! Aku rasanya ingin bilang sesuatu pada Hoshi dan Wonwoo.." Ini yang dibilang berbahaya, mata Woozi nampak berkilat seperti api.

"Yah.. Hyung, ini demi karirmu, karir Vernon, dan nasib _agency_ ini.." Mingyu memelas. Ia tahu Woozi itu kadang sadis, tapi hal paling sadis kalau ia sudah megadu. Mingyu dan Seokmin tidak mau mati ditangan para _uke_ mereka.

"Yah.. _Hyung_ , kalau Jeonghan _Hyung_ tahu bagaimana?" Seokmin memasang seriangaian _evil_ -nya, alisnya ia mainkan naik turun. Balas dendam Seokmin dihadiahi tepuk tangan oleh Mingyu. Ia puas. Bagaimanapun _manager_ Lee Seokmin itu brilian bagi Mingyu meski ia tak kalah brilian juga.

"Yak-"

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Woozi batal melanjutkan aksi marah-marahnya. Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Dan kali ini Vernon bernapas lega. Ia tidak mau menjadi korban di perang dunia antara Woozi, Seokmin, dan Mingyu.

"Ekhem.. Masuk!" Mingyu berdehem sebentar sebelum mempersilakan pengetuk pintu itu tadi masuk.

Kepala orang itu mendongak ke dalam sebentar. Kemudian masuk agak cepat. Dan yang retinanya tangkap adalah Woozi yang memasang wajah garang.

"Ini, aku menyerahkan surat kontrak yang sudah kutandatagani. Jadi kapan aku bisa debut?" Orang itu terlihat agak tergesa. Mungkin ia sadar dengan situasi yang agak tegang di ruangan ini.

Mingyu tak bergeming. Ia diam dan menatap orang itu sebentar. Sedangkan Seokmin sedang meneliti orang itu dari atas hingga bawah.

" _Bingo_!" Seokmin berdri dan langsung menepuk pundak Mingyu. Mingyu lama menatap Seokmin. Seokmin menunjuk orang itu berkali-kali dengan dagunya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Mata Mingyu melebar sebentar dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"WOW! _Finally_ , Lee Seokmin!" Mingyu menepuk tangannya sekali dangan senyum bodoh masih di wajahnya.

Orang tadi hanya menatap dua _manager_ itu heran.

"Yah! Kau-"

"Aku.."

.

 **TBC**

Hello~~ 8ter balik lagi.. Anyway kali ini 8ter pengen lakuin edisi cuap-cuap.. pada tahu kan Seventeen yang ke New York? Itu, gara-gara itu 8ter baper sekaliihh! Tapi untung ada teman 8ter di New York yang baik sekali hatinya ^^

BTW, sebenarnya 8ter punya beberapa teman di US yang pengen 8ter minta buat foto-foto Seventeen ataupun The8. Dan jawaban mereka, mereka gak bisa. Di sana libur Summer katanya. Dua teman 8ter itu tinggalnya di daerah yang namanya ada San nya gitu. Yang satu di San Fransisco, yang satu di San yang 8ter lupa namanya. Heheh.. kemarin salah satu katanya mau ke New York dan bilang "Don't get mad if you woke up tomorow and I've met Seventeen." Terus 8ter cuma bilang "I'll never mad if you gimme some their photos." Well, di situ dianya mau sih bagi-bagi fotonya. Tapi ternyata dia batal dan katanya, dia bakalan ngabisin libur summernya di rumah. Yah 8ter jadi galau kemaren. Terus sempat mutusin buat gak buka akun-akun 8ter supaya gak makin galau. Tapi nyatanya 8ter malah gak bisa stop nge-stalk mereka.. heheh..

Tapi pas pagi-pagi tanggal 26 itu, waktu 8ter buka Line. Di Line itu 8ter join grup yang isinya Carat dan anggotanya cuma sebelas dari Carat berbagai negara. Ceritanya itu grup kebentuk dari Smule(pada tahu?) nah di situ 8ter baru tahu kalau punya teman dari New York! Dan tahu gak? Jantung 8ter mau copot pas dia kirim tiga video amatir dari handphone-nya yang dia video sendiri! Dan itu Seventeen! Dia bilang itu di sekitaran lobi hotel Seventeen mau ke kamarnya. Katanya mungkin di situ gak boleh video. Makanya 8ter cari di google Seventeen yang di lobi itu pada gak ada. Dan itu pun teman 8ter kelihatan banget video diam-diam.

Well, video yang pertama itu durasinya cuma 12 detik! Dan di video itu ada orang yang 8ter perkirakan Doogi PD, terus ada Jeonghan, Dokyeom, sama Jun. Berhubung teman 8ter itu fans Jun jadi Jun itu sorotan utamanya dia. Di situ Jeonghan pakai masker dan lagi memperhatikan Doogi PD terus DoKyeom lagi ngobrol sama Doogi PD dan Jun. Kalau Jun-nya lagi minum kopi sama ngobrol gitu. Nah suara mereka gak kedengeran soalnya teman 8ter bawa adeknya yang masih agak kecil mungkin sekitar 7 tahun. Adeknya rewel dan terus bilang "Daddy, What is that?" "Dad, what's that?" "Dad, can you tell me what's that?" gitu terus. Terus ceritanya kenapa itu video cuma 12 detik? Itu gara-gara Jun! Dia noleh dan teman 8ter kaget dan langsung nurunin dan matiin kameranya. Dia itu mem-video sambil duduk gitu.

Video kedua lumayan, sekitar 17 detik! Dan lagi-lagi sorotan utama itu Jun dan masih ada Jeonghan dan DoKyeom. Agak berisik, soalnya ada lumayan banyak orang yang sepertinya bukan fans Seventeen. Di detik 11 dia turunin kameranya bentar, soalnya Jun hampir noleh. Dan di situ mulai rame, kayaknya anggota Seventeen lain datang jadi di detik 17 dia matikan kamera soalnya katanya Woozi terus memperhatikan dia. Mungkin Woozi tahu?

Di video ketiga cuma 5 detik! Dan yang 8ter lihat dia mem-video ke arah lift dan di situ ada Doogi PD dan Woozi pakai masker masuk. Dia langsung matikan kameranya karena Woozi hampir berbalik. Berhubung tempat duduknya itu tepat di depan lift.

Dan setelah itu dia cerita, sepertinya Woozi tahu dia mem-video Seventeen diam-diam. Dan Woozi diam aja bahkan katanya beberapa kali Woozi melakukan eye contact dengannya. Dan itu sukses bikin 8ter ngiri! Menurut 8ter, Seventeen itu mungkin fine aja sama fans yang diam-diam mem-video gitu. Soalnya pas konser pun kata salah satu teman 8ter juga nih, kadang-kadang Vernon atau Mingyu senyum sambil lihat ke kamera mereka. WOW! They are too kind! Terus yang sempat bikin 8ter iriii banget waktu dia bilang "Seungkwan waved to me and made aye contact!" well, Seungkwan sempat-sempatin melambai dan buat eye contact! Itu lucky sekali! Terus pas dia juga bilang " said hi to my little sister!" jadi adek dia yang berisik itu sampe di sapa ? dia bilang gitu? Kalau begitu 8ter mau buat rusuh supaya disapa/plak. Mungkin anak itu bikin gemes kali yah? Anyway, teman 8ter itu baru 13 tahun yah. Jadi masih imut, makanya mungkin Seungkwan gemes. Nah si Woozi juga terus lihat dia sampe masuk lift! Dan 8ter cuma bisa bilang "LUCKY!"

Well, dia bilang kalau mungkin dia bakal segera pindah bias antara Seungkwan, , atau Woozi gara-gara si Jun gak kasih fan service katanya/plak. Kira-kira The8 kayak Seungkwan atau Woozi atau gak yah?/plak. Bisa gak yah buat risih terus dihiraukan?/plak. Mungkin The8 bakal jijik kali yah? Secara 8ter kan seumuran Dino, terus sok imut? Idih! Gak sekali itu.. hehe..

Well, heheh.. ini panjang sekali. Yah setidaknya 8ter dan Carat lainnya dapat sesuatu baru lagi soal Seventeen dan 8ter berbagi di sini. Gak papa kalau gak baca kok^^

Yup! 8ter pikir sampai di sini. Dan jangan lupa review ya! thanks so much! We'll meet again in next chapter! Buat yang udah review kemarin. Thanks so much dan review lagi nanti ya? hehe..bye bye~~~ ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Honey Boo (Squel of Maid Be)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Tentang kelanjutan kisah Vernon seorang _rapper_ terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan _fangirl_ Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi.. " _Wanna be my honey, Boo?_ "

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

Bagi readers-nim yang mungkin bisa gak paham. 8ter sarankan untuk baca Maid Be dulu. Well, enjoy and happy reading ^^

Little quotation from the Chapter 2:

" _Yak-"_

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

 _Woozi batal melanjutkan aksi marah-marahnya. Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Dan kali ini Vernon bernapas lega. Ia tidak mau menjadi korban di perang dunia antara Woozi, Seokmin, dan Mingyu._

" _Ekhem.. Masuk!" Mingyu berdehem sebentar sebelum mempersilakan pengetuk pintu itu tadi masuk._

 _Kepala orang itu mendongak ke dalam sebentar. Kemudian masuk agak cepat. Dan yang retinanya tangkap adalah Woozi yang memasang wajah garang._

" _Ini, aku menyerahkan surat kontrak yang sudah kutandatagani. Jadi kapan aku bisa debut?" Orang itu terlihat agak tergesa. Mungkin ia sadar dengan situasi yang agak tegang di ruangan ini._

 _Mingyu tak bergeming. Ia diam dan menatap orang itu sebentar. Sedangkan Seokmin sedang meneliti orang itu dari atas hingga bawah._

" _Bingo!" Seokmin berd_ _i_ _ri dan langsung menepuk pundak Mingyu. Mingyu lama menatap Seokmin. Seokmin menunjuk orang itu berkali-kali dengan dagunya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Mata Mingyu melebar sebentar dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar._

" _WOW! Finally, Lee Seokmin!" Mingyu menepuk tangannya sekali dangan senyum bodoh masih di wajahnya._

 _Orang tadi hanya menatap dua manager itu heran._

" _Yah! Kau-"_

" _Aku.."_

CHAPTER 3 :

"Yah! Kau-"

"Aku.."

Vernon dan orang itu saling pandang.

"Aku permisi.." Orang itu membuka suara dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang agak canggung.

.

Kantin kampus itu tempat terbaik melakukan apapun sambil mengisi perut. Dan tiga anak kelaparan sekarang asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing setelah tadi berebut makan dengan agak ricuh.

" _Hyung_ …" Minghao menoel pipi Wonwoo yang matanya hanya fokus dengan buku di tangannya.

"Hmm?" Wonwoo hanya menjawab dengan deheman dan masih sibuk membaca bukunya.

" _Hyuunngg_ …" Minghao malah merengek sedikit kencang.

"Umm? Ada apa, Hao?" Wonwoo memutusakan memperhatikan adiknya yang satu ini. Semakin lama merengek memang membuat Minghao terlihat samakin imut dengan aksen Korea yang lucu. Tapi itu agak berbahaya, Minghao terlalu hebat mengadu. Wonwoo tidak mau Mingyu jadi korban amukan Jun.

Minghao hanya mengerjab beberapa kali. Sepertinya sedikit kaget dengan respon tiba-tiba Wonwoo. Masih mengerjab dan itu membuat Wonwoo mengernyit, mungkin Minghao masih sedikit memperoses bahasa Korea yang datang bersama rasa terkejutnya. Kemudian tangan Minghao langsung menunjuk objek di depan mereka yang terlihat merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kwan.." Wonwoo memanggil perlahan seseorang yang menjadi objeknya dan Minghao.

Seungkwan hanya diam kemudian memandang malas _hyung_ -nya dengan menumpu dagunya di meja kantin.

"Kau.. kenapa?" Minghao bertanya dengan mata yang sedikit dibesarkan membuat Wonwoo gemas sebenarnya, namun ia hanya memberi senyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

"Aku?" Seungkwan bertanya dan langsung duduk tegap, jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Hmmm.." Minghao hanya berdehem sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Bosan dan mengantuk.." Seungkwan menjawab sekilas kemudian langsung kembali merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Wonwoo yang melihanya hanya berdecak sekali, sedangkan Minghao geleng-geleng.

"Seingatku kau tidur dengan baik tadi malam. Bahkan kau yang pertama meninggalkan _Room Chat_.." Minghao agak mencebik bibirnya, karena tadi malam _Room Chat_ jadi sepi saat Seungkwan tidak ada.

"Aku tidak tidur.." Seungkwan bergumam seperti orang mabuk.

"Lalu?" Wonwoo menanggapi sambil masih asik membaca buku di tangannya.

"Hanya bermimpi.." Seungkwan menjawab kemudian menguap.

Brakkk!

Wonwoo melempar bukunya ke kepala Seungkwan. Minghao yang melihatnya meringis, kemudian dengan perasaan iba ia berinisiatif menolong buku Wonwoo yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ooouugghh! _Hyung_!" Seungkwan merengek sambil berteriak.

"Kau sih.. mengakui tidur saja susah.." Minghao menjawab sambil mengembalikan buku tadi kembali pada Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , yang perlu kau tahu. Saat kita tidur, terkadang kita tidak harus bermimpi. Saat kita bermimpi, terkadang kita tidak harus tidur. Apa kau pernah bermimpi saat tidak tidur? Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan mengerti." Seungkwan menjawab kesal dengan tangannya yang menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Yak! Seungkwan itu adalah _Sleep Addict_! Jadi kau berbohong! Yak! Aku bahkan makan nasi lebih dulu dua tahun darimu, jangan kau kira tidak mengerti!" Wonwoo menjawab dengan muka datar tapi suara agak tinggi.

"Ekkhem! Ouugghh! Berisik sekali.." Minghao berdehem sedikit sambil matanya melihat sekeliling. Ini semacam kode, karena orang-orang sedang melihat mereka dengan kebingungan. Pasalnya biasanya Wonwoo itu kalem, tapi kali ini agak sedikit pemarah. Yah, Wonwoo mana bisa tenang saat melihat Seungkwan yang biasanya ceria menjadi uring-uringan setelah berpisah dengan Vernon.

Seungkwan hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekali dan bersiul kecil. Tangannya meraih _mobile phone_ -nya dan mulai membaca satu pesan dari chat media sosial yang masuk. Ia tersenyum girang. Dari situ Minghao dan Wonwoo tahu, itu pasti Umji. Yah pasti, siapa lagi? Vernon? Seungkwan dan Vernon belum boleh berhubungan karena mereka sedang terkait skandal yang sebenarnya hanya mempersulit Vernon.

Wonwoo diam, kemudian kembali membaca bukunya. Dan Minghao yang mulai membuka tasnya, mencari buku Bahasa Korea. Minghao hanya ingin memperlancar bahasa Korea-nya.

Seungkwan beberapa kali tertawa-tawa, berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi Wonwoo dan Minghao dari bacaan mereka. Mereka tidak marah, melihat Seungkwan senang mana bisa membuat mereka marah. Hanya sedikit terganggu, itu hal yang wajar.

Drrrttt.. Drrttt…

Semua terdiam. Mata mereka terpaku pada satu benda persegi yang bergetar di tengah meja makan kantin.

" _Hyung_.. _handphone_ -mu.." Minghao yang pada dasarnya seseorang yang tanggap langsung mengambil _hanphone_ tersebut dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengambilnya dan melihat nama yang tertera pada layar _hanphone_ -nya.

"Tidak biasanya.." Wonwoo bermonolog. Yang menelpon itu Mingyu. Mingyu itu jarang menghubungi kalau siang begini, karena Mingyu itu sibuk sekali. Apalagi sekarang ini artis yang ia urus bermasalah. Bisa dipastikan Mingyu itu stres sekali dan Wonwoo bisa mengerti itu.

"Ya?" Tanpa ingin Mingyu menunggu lama, Wonwoo langsung menyambut telepon Mingyu.

" _.."_

"Sekarang? Kau? APA?!" Wonwoo berbicara random dan tiba-tiba berteriak, berhasil membuat Seungkwan dan Minghao menjengit kaget. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain juga terkejut.

" _.."_

"Hmm! Mengerti!" Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya sekali seakan Mingyu bisa melihatnya.

Kemudian sambungan terputus.

"Kwan, Hao… ayo ikut sekarang!" Wonwoo bangkit segera dan memasukkan bukunya asal, di ikuti Minghao yang juga berdiri dengan cepat dan memasukkan bukunya cepat. Tapi berbeda dengan Seungkwan yang memang dari tadi malas-malasan.

"Kemana, _hyung_?" Seungkwan berdiri, menguap, dan meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Ikut saja, Idiot!" Wonwoo segera menarik Seungkwan dan diikuti Minghao yang menjengit mendengar kata kasar yang jarang sekali Wonwoo keluarkan. Kalau sampai Wonwoo bicara kasar, itu tandanya Wonwoo kesal sekali.

Mereka berjalan agak cepat, dengan Wonwoo yang menarik Seungkwan dan Seungkwan yang menggerutu. Minghao memilih diam, dia tidak ingin ikut dimarahi Wonwoo.

Tepat di gerbang kampus mereka berhanti. Minghao dan Seungkwan melongo melihat mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Itu mobil milik Mingyu. Ketiganya tidak bodoh untuk lupa hal itu. Minghao yang segera sadar mulai mengerti mengapa Wonwoo menyeret mereka.

Mata Seungkwan membola melihatnya. Jujur saja ia malas berurusan dengan yang namanya Vernon.

" _Hyung_.." Seungkwan dengan cepat berhenti berjalan dan memasang muka memelas. Baginya hidupnya sudah tenang. Dan hari ini hampir di hancurkan kembali.

"Tidak! Kita harus bicarakan hal ini, Kwan!" Wonwoo masih heboh menarik Seungkwan yang berusaha bertahan di posisinya.

"Apa-apaan, _Hyung_? Aku ini bukan artis sepertinya. Jadi aku tidak punya kepentingan!" Seungkwan mulai berteriak meladeni Wonwoo.

"Kau.. terlibat.." Wonwoo menjawab datar. Hanya tidak mengerti kalau pikiran Seungkwan sedangkal itu. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan, seseorang yang tidak mau tahu dengan suatu skandal besar yang melibatkannya.

Bhhuugghh!

"Ups! Ma'afkan aku.." Minghao berbicara, dan Wonwoo membesarkan matanya.

Wonwoo hanya tak menyangka kalau ternyata Minghao juga kesal. Tapi yang ini lebih parah. Minghao memukul leher Seungkwan dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Aku hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai, _Hyung_." Minghao mnyengir lebar saat Wonwoo menatapnya dan mulai memapah Seungkwan menuju mobil Mingyu.

.

Tiga orang sedang masuk dengan terseok sambil memapah satu orang, jadi sebenarnya mereka berempat.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa harus membuatnya pingsan?" Seseorang yang tubuhnya paling tinggi bertanya sambil sibuk menutup pintu mobil.

"Salahkan Hao, Gyu. Dia yang membuat Seungkwan begini." Wonwoo berjalan kesulitan sambil memapah Seungkwan.

"Won _Hyung_.. kuharap kau mengerti maksudku.." Minghao menjawab seraya membantu Wonwoo memapah Seungkwan.

"Segera masuk saja." Mingyu berjalan di depan, seperti pemandu jalan.

Mereka memasuki gedung Pledis yang tidak terlalu luas, namun juga tidak sempit. Sederhana tapi elegan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membawa Seungkwan naik tangga? Anak ini berat sekali." Wonwoo berbicara terdengar agak meraju.

"Ekhem!" Minghao berdehem untuk menyatakan bahwa yang memapah Seungkwan itu bukan hanya Wonwoo.

"Naik _lif_ saja." Mingyu masih berjalan di depan dan menuju _lif_.

"Kau enak sekali bicara. Anak ini berat!" Wonwoo masih menggerutu dan mulai memasuki _lif_.

"Kau ingin aku yang membawanya?" Mingyu berbicara sambil menekan beberapa tombol, dan _lif_ naik. Minghao diam saja, terlalu malas meladeni sepasang kekasih yang sedikit bertengkar di sini. Karena yang diributkan juga hal biasa.

"YA! Jangan berani kau Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo berbicara agak nyaring nyaris berteriak.

"Kata-katamu, _hyung_. Seakan menyuruhku!" Mingyu juga sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi tidak boleh, Gyu!" Wonwoo menjawab lebih kencang, dan _lif_ terbuka.

Tepat di depan _lif_ ada sebuah pintu hitam dengan _tag_ tergantung yang bertuliskan ' _Kim's Manager'_ , itu ruang kerja Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Mingyu bertanya seraya kakinya melangkah lebih dulu untuk membuka pintu.

"He? Cemburu? Tidak akan pernah, Gyu." Wonwoo berbicara dengan agak gengsi karena memang nyatanya ia cemburu, tapi tidak ingin Mingyu tahu.

"Oh ya? Kau harus belajar terbuka, _hyung_." Mingyu berbicara sambil membuka pintu.

"Kenap-"

"Jun _Gege_!"

Bruughh!

"Seungkwan!"

Wonwoo belum selesa bicara, karena Minghao berteriak kencang memotong omongannya. Itu karena retinanya menangkap Jun di ruang kerja Mingyu, Minghao itu sudah lama tidak bertemu Jun. Jun itu _manager_ 2J, dan dia akhir-akhir ini disibukkan mengurus keperluan konser 2J.

Minghao berlari dramatis menghampiri Jun yang berdiri di dekat jendela, Jun yang merentangkan tanganya bersiap memeluk Minghao. Tapi karena hal itu malah memberatkan Wonwoo yang memapah Seungkwan. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri Wonwoo tidak siap dan Seungkwan terjatuh agak keras, itu pun berhasil memancing teriakan serak dramatis dari Vernon yang memanggil nama Seungkwan.

Minghao terdiam saat melihat ulahnya, dan dia hanya menyengir lebar sambil sedikit meringis. Vernon refleks hampir berdiri.

"Diam di tempatmu, Ver! Dan duduk agak ke sisi kanan." Mingyu menghentikan gerak Vernon, dan sekarang Vernon duduk ke sisi kanan sofa ruangan Mingyu yang agak panjang. Seokmin hanya diam duduk di sofa pendek. Ya, semua _manager_ di sini sekarang. Juga seorang anak muda yang di ketahui tadi menyerahkan kontraknya, duduk di hadapan Seokmin.

Mingyu perlahan menggendong Seungkwan.

"Seringan ini kau sebut berat, _hyung_? Ini ringan sekali, astaga." Mingyu perlahan menggendong Seungkwan dan melangkah cepat menuju sofa Vernon.

"Yak!-" Wonwoo terhenti saat yang retinanya tangkap adalah hal yang sedikit mengharukan baginya.

Mingyu yang membaringkan Seungkwan di sofa, dan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Vernon. Vernon diam, dia merapatkan kedua kakinya agar Seungkwan merasa nyaman. Setelah posisi Seungkwan dirasa cukup nyaman, tangannya tidak bisa berhenti mengelus pipi dan rambut Seungkwan berulang-ulang. Vernon sangat merindukan makhluk dipangkuannya sekarang. Dan semua rindunya terbayar hanya dengan menatap wajah Seungkwan yang terlihat damai.

" _Hyung,_ apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Seungkwan.." Kalimatnya menggantung, dan tangan kirinya menggengam tangan kiri Seungkwan. Ia berharap perlakuannya membuat Seungkwan merasa nyaman, seperti ia yang merasa nyaman setiap Seungkwan memanjakannya setelah mimpi buruk.

"Terpaksa, Ver. Mengertilah.." Mingyu berusaha menjelaskan. Vernon sekilas menatapnya dan mengangguk dengan senyum kecut. Vernon sedih karena dugaannya benar. Seungkwan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi, itu dugaannya. Awalnya sempat tak yakin mengingat Seungkwan yang bersedih di perpisahan mereka. Tapi ternyata Seungkwan memang tak membutuhkannya, sedangkan ia membutuhkan Seungkwan.

Mingyu duduk di kursi kerjanya di ikuti Wonwoo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau.. mencintainya?" Seokmin mencoba bicara saat melihat tatapan terluka Vernon.

"Ummh? Mungkin.." Vernon menatap sekilas Seokmin.

"Aku hanya takut kehilangan lagi. Benar-benar takut. Aku tidak mau Seungkwan meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tidak tau ini bisa di sebut cinta atau bukan.." Vernon menjawab lesu, dan tangannya mengangkat tangan Seungkwan kemudian menciumnya.

"Ah.. harusnya aku bawa pacarku kemari.." Anak yang sedari tadi diam di hadapan Seokmin akhirnya berbicara mencairkan suasana.

"Kau punya pacar, Chan?" Jun membuka suara, tidak terlalu betah di suasana mellow.

"Tentu, _Hyung_." Anak itu menjawab, dia bernama Chan.

"Siapa? Siapa bocah yang mau denganmu?" Minghao ikut bertanya.

"Dongjin… aku tahu kau kenal dia, _hyung_." Chan menjawab dengan wajah berseri dan memberi senyum menggemaskannya.

"Pantas saja, pacarnya juga bocah." Wonwoo berbicara sambil tersenyum, ia hanya menggoda Chan.

" _Hyuunnngggg_.." Chan merengek, dan Vernon hanya bisa tersenyum.

"A..aku dimana?" Sungkwan berbicara, dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Seungkwan sadar, dan pandangannya masih rabun.

Saat ia berhasil melihat sekitanya, yang ia kejutkan adalah ia yang tidur dipangkuan Vernon.

"Ahhkk!" Seungkwan memegang kepalanya yang pening seketika saat tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Vernon gelagapan, dia khawatir.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Vernon! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" Seungkwan berbicara cepat dan agak kencang. Vernon diam, dia sedih tapi ia lebih khawatir sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan ada di tempat ini!" Seungkwan berbicara sinis saat kepalanya membaik dan hampir beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kembali ke ke tempatmu, atau ku lepaskan kepalamu dari tubuhmu kali ini!" Minghao berbicara dengan nada dingin. Ia jengah menghadapi Seungkwan yang selalu ingin lari dari masalah.

Mau tidak mau Seungkwan kembali. Tapi kalau Vernon di ujung kanan, maka ia di ujung kiri. Vernon diam, dia biarkan begini meski ia sedih sekali. Tapi Vernon lebih ingin untuk menghargai keinginan Seungkwan.

"Ada yang harus dibicarakan, Kwan." Mingyu berbicara lantang.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Tolong percepat." Seungkwan menjawab datar.

"Anak ini, dia akan menggantikanmu di _interview_ hari ini. Vernon akan menjelaskan dan menyelesaikannya hari ini." Jun berbicara sambil berjalan mendekati Chan, dan jarinya yang tepat menunjuk kursi Chan.

"Dia Chan, alasan kami memilihnya. Posturnya yang sama denganmu. Masalah kalian akan segera selesai." Seokmin yang kali ini buka suara.

"Baiklah, aku bersyukur mendengarnya. Jadi aku tak akan lagi punya urusan dengan Tuan Choi Vernon. Sudah?" Seungkwan masih menjawab datar, dan yang ia dapatkan hanya anggukan dari Mingyu.

"Ya sudah. Selamat tinggal." Seungkwan keluar dan menekan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Seungkwan!" Vernon dengan sigap mengejar Seungkwan membuat semua yang melihatnya merasa kasihan.

.

"Boo!" Vernon berteriak kencang agak serak membuat Seungkwan berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Seungkwan agak berbalik sedikit.

"Kau kenapa?" Vernon bertanya lirih.

"Aku? Baik-baik saja. Ma'af aku harus pergi." Seungkwan hampir kembali berjalan.

"Boo!" Vernon menghentak Seungkwan dan mendorong tubuh Seungkwan di sisi pintu _lif_. Dia memojokkan Seungkwan.

"Apa-apaan ini, Vernon?!" Seungkwan jengah dan dia berteriak.

"Tidakkah kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu?" Vernon menatap lekat Seungkwan dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Dia geram sekali, dari tadi Seungkwan melukainya.

"Harus?" Seungkwan menatapnya dangan tatapan menantang. Vernon semakin geram dengan jawaban dan tatapan Seungkwan.

Cup!

Dengan kasar Vernon mencium Seungkwan membuat semua orang dari ruangan Mingyu yang memperhatikan menjengit. Dari tadi saat mereka keluar, tak ada satupun yang ingat menutup pintu ruangan Mingyu.

PLAKK!

Seungkwan menampar kuat pipi kanan Vernon dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dan mereka yang melihat kejadian itu malah meringis sekarang.

"Kau tidak lebih dari _gay_ berengsek menjijikan yang merebut milikku yang kusayangi!" Seungkwan membetak Vernon dan pergi dengan mata yang berair.

.

TBC

.

Yuhhuuu~~ 8ter comeback.. Buat yang tanya-tanya kemaren itu siapa, udan 8ter jawab di chap ini. Yup! Itu Chan! Yang kemaren nebak dan bener, kamu hebat. 8ter sampe mikir, emang ketebak yah? Gitu^^

Sebenarnya ff Honey Boo ini dilanjut tanpan alur, cuma diketik dengan inspirasi yang timbul tiba-tiba. Makanya aneh yah? 8ter juga bingung nih Ending-nya gimana. Meski sudah 8ter jamin ini ff happy ending kok.

Tapi tolong tetap di baca ya chap ke depan? 8ter bakal terus cari inspirasi.

Oh ya, pada tahu soal The8 Oppa gak? Gara-gara itu tuh 8ter galau. Coba aja yah rasain kalau bias kita tuh bilang fans banyak gak suka dia. Padahal di sini ada 8ter fans berat The8, serasa gak dianggap TT berharap The8 Oppa cepet banyak punya fans TT supaya gak sedih lagi TT kan 8ter juga ikut sedih TT/plak

Ya udah..

Thanks and RnR pleasee..^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Honey Boo (Squel of Maid Be)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Tentang kelanjutan kisah Vernon seorang _rapper_ terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan _fangirl_ Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi.. " _Wanna be my honey, Boo?_ "

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

Bagi readers-nim yang mungkin bisa gak paham. 8ter sarankan untuk baca Maid Be dulu. Well, enjoy and happy reading ^^

Little quotation from the Chapter 3:

" _Boo!" Vernon berteriak kencang agak serak membuat Seungkwan berhenti._

" _Ada apa?" Seungkwan agak berbalik sedikit._

" _Kau kenapa?" Vernon bertanya lirih._

" _Aku? Baik-baik saja. Ma'af aku harus pergi." Seungkwan hampir kembali berjalan._

" _Boo!" Vernon menghentak Seungkwan dan mendorong tubuh Seungkwan di sisi pintu lif. Dia memojokkan Seungkwan._

" _Apa-apaan ini, Vernon?!" Seungkwan jengah dan dia berteriak._

" _Tidakkah kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu?" Vernon menatap lekat Seungkwan dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Dia geram sekali, dari tadi Seungkwan melukainya._

" _Harus?" Seungkwan menatapnya dangan tatapan menantang. Vernon semakin geram dengan jawaban dan tatapan Seungkwan._

 _Cup!_

 _Dengan kasar Vernon mencium Seungkwan membuat semua orang dari ruangan Mingyu yang memperhatikan menjengit. Dari tadi saat mereka keluar, tak ada satupun yang ingat menutup pintu ruangan Mingyu._

 _PLAKK!_

 _Seungkwan menampar kuat pipi kanan Vernon dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dan mereka yang melihat kejadian itu malah meringis sekarang._

" _Kau tidak lebih dari gay berengsek menjijikan yang merebut milikku yang kusayangi!" Seungkwan membetak Vernon dan pergi dengan mata yang berair._

Chapter 4:

PLAKK!

Seungkwan menampar kuat pipi kanan Vernon dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dan mereka yang melihat kejadian itu malah meringis sekarang.

"Kau tidak lebih dari gay berengsek menjijikan yang merebut milikku yang kusayangi!" Seungkwan membetak Vernon dan pergi dengan mata yang berair.

"K-kwan.." Vernon bergumam dengan rasa nyeri di pipinya, matanya tak dapat lepas dari Seungkwan yang mulai memasuki lif.

" _Hey bro! What do you feel_?" Jun mendekat dan menepuk sekali pungung Vernon yang mulutnya menganga seperti ingin memanggil seseorang yang tepat meninggalkannya beberapa saat lalu.

" _OH MY SHIT_!" Umpatan keberapa Vernon lontarkan di usianya yang bahkan belum legal dengan kata-kata kasar itu, hanya saja darah Amerika-nya membuatnya sedikit lebih banyak menjadi liar.

" _Hey_! _I ask you_!" Jun hadir hanya ingin meringankan nyeri di hati Vernon bukan di wajahnya, yang satu itu lumayan nyeri pastinya, Jun pernah mencoba sekali saat Minghao marah padanya.

" _CAN'T YOU PLEASE SHUT UP, DAMN IT_?!" Vernon menepis tangan Jun di bahunya.

" _HWO HAS TEACH YOU, VER_?! _AT LEAST IN FEW YEARS, I DIDN'T TEACH YOU TO CURSE ANOTHER_!" Mingyu berteriak dari ruangannya.

" _SHIT_!" Vernon muak dan dia perlu waktunya sendiri. Kemudian ia pergi menjauh dari ruangan Mingyu demi memenuhi keinginan pikirannya, ia sangat perlu sendiri.

.

Seungkwan pergi menjauh dengan denyut di dadanya, denyut aneh dan matanya yang terasa pedih. Ia benci ketika ia merasakan permainan dari kehidupannya. Tubuhnya seakan limbung saat berlari keluar dari gedung _agency_ itu, gambar akan seberapa kencangnya ia berlari. Tak sedetikpun ia menoleh, benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Vernon seandainya orang itu mengejarnya.

Tubuhnya tiba kembali di bawah sengatan matahari Seoul, terasa hangat di kulitnya. Dan kakinya pergi di kerumunan pejalan kaki. Menapak satu persatu beton jalanan.

"Aku perlu sendiri, sangat perlu sendiri." Seungkwan bergumam dan refleks kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah halte.

Seungkwan menatap sekitarnya, halte ke arah apartementnya. Ia perlu sendiri, ia perlu apartementnya.. atau mungkin.. ia perlu... rumahnya.

" _Eomma_.." Seungkwan menggumamkan rasa frustasinya bertepatan dengan bus yang berhenti di depannya.

Seungkwan membawa tubuhnya masuk. Dan ia sudah menentukan pilihannya.

.

Vernon berjalan sendiri di koridor _agency_ -nya. Ini rumah keduanya dan ia berhak berkeliaran mencari tempat yang ia inginkan untuk meringankan pikirannya. Ia berjalan sendiri saat semua pening di ubun-ubunnya. Derita sebagai seorang solo, tak punya member dan hanya punya manager sebagai teman. Manager yang bahkan sekarang pusingnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. _Fans_? Yang satu itu bahkan memang benar-benar tak ada saat kefrustasian yang ia alami ini karena hal tak masuk akal. Tak ada dan tak tahu beban pribadi sang idola memang hal mutlak, _fans_ hanya tahu hal buruk yang biasa saja. Mungkin akan menjadi besar saat dia _down_ , hanya saat ia terpuruk dan terbongkar ke publik baru mereka hadir. Dan Vernon tak pernah menyalahkan ia yang sendirian, itu resiko saat ia menggapai mimpinya yang bahkan belum dari setengah. Ia seorang pekerja keras dan ia punya banyak impian yang menjadi keharusan untuk digapai.

"Aku lelah.." Vernon menghela nafasnya saat tubuhnya telah sampai di tempat tersepi kedua setelah ruang latihannya, _rooftop_. Ia menghargai tempat ini seperti ia menghargai proses kehidupannya menjadi orang terdepan. Tempat yang ada saat ia perlu sendiri. Tempat yang ia klaim seperti kamarnya, tempat yang ia bahkan bisa menangis disitu. Kefrustasian, kekesalan, dan kesedihan seakan bersatu. Ia hanya perlu tempat bersandar, tempat ini bahkan terasa tak cukup untuk menguatkannya. Tindakan beberapa menit itu tadi cukup untuk melukainya begitu dalam.

" _Kau tidak lebih dari gay berengsek menjijikan yang merebut milikku yang kusayangi!"_

"Apa aku seburuk itu, Boo?" Vernon tersenyum miring, sebuah senyum miris yang timbul dengan sendirinya.

"Apa sebegitu hina untuk menyukaimu?" Vernon bergumam lagi.

"Apa benar-benar buruk ketika aku hampir terjatuh saat aku memasuki duniamu?" Vernon menatap langit di atas kepalanya dengan tatapan kosong dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di lantai _rooftop_ yang terlihat lengang dan tenang.

"Apa seperti ini caramu berpikir, Ver?" Seseorang mengagetkan Vernon. Vernon terdiam dan berbalik, ia mengenal suara ini. Orang itu tersenyum, dia Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_? Kemari, duduklah di sini." Vernon sangat menghormati seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. Seburuk apapun harinya, ia tidak mau menjadi kasar. Sekarang Wonwoo datang, dan Vernon menepuk-nepuk kecil lantai di sebelah kirinya agar Wonwoo duduk di situ.

"Apa sebegitu besar pengaruh kata-kata Seungkwan terhadapmu, Ver? Kau mecintainya, apa sekarang kau akan menyerah?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil matanya menatap satu objek sama dengan Vernon, lantai _rooftop_.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata mencintainya, aku hanya berkata 'mungkin'." Vernon menjawab sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Tapi kau mencintainya. Apa kau pikir aku tak pernah jatuh cinta? Lalu mau kusebut apa perasaanku kepada Mingyu? Perasaan kita rumit, Ver. Ketika kita mencintai dan itu adalah kontrofersi. Perasaanmu kepada Seungkwan serumit perasaanku kepada Mingyu atapun perasaan Minghao pada Jun dan juga perasaan pasangan _gay_ lainnya. Kau mencintainya, karena itu kau tersakiti." Wonwoo menjawab dengan tatapan kosong tepat menatap ujung sepatunya.

Mereka terdiam, suasana menjadi sangat lengang ketika mereka belajar untuk memahami perasaan mereka saat ini. Memberi sugesti saat ada rasa menusuk di dada mereka. Karena tak ada yang mengerti mereka. Tak ada yang megerti perasaan pasangan _gay_ kecuali mereka _gay_ itu sendiri. Perasaan mereka adalah kontofersi dan tentangan. Perasaan mereka rumit, tak ada yang mungkin untuk melihat masa depan.

"Ummm.. _Hyung_.." Vernon berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan saat suasana mereka menjadi sangat sunyi.

"Ya?" Wonwoo hanya menjawab kecil, masih dengan pandangan pada ujung sepatunya.

"Aku minta ma'af untuk yang tadi. _At least, give my sorry to Jun Hyung and Mingyu Hyung. I could be that cursing boy in my frustated moment_." Vernon menatapnya dengan harapan di sorot retinanya, retina indah yang mengunci tatapan para gadis. Retina dengan warna kecoklatan.

" _It's okay. I'm not a good speaker, but stay with Mingyu made me catch it easier_." Wonwoo terkekeh, ia paham Vernon tadi pasti sangat emosi. Memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan emosi seseorang di saat mereka marasa jatuh. Sebuah lelucon kecil ia lontarkan, ia tidak begitu baik dalam inggris tapi kehidupannya bersama Mingyu membuatnya sedikit lebih banyak memahami bahasa inggris.

Vernon hanya tertawa kecil. Saat ini ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Wonwoo juga bisa membuat lelucon. Dan jujur, itu menghiburnya. Tak heran Seungkwan ataupun Mingyu merasa nyaman dengan orang sepertinya. Jeonghan dan ia sama-sama sepakat pada awal pertemuan mereka dengan Wonwoo bahwa obsesi mereka adalah mengetahui selera humor Wonwoo. Tapi ternyata lebih dari itu, Wonwoo orang yang menyenangkan.

" _Hyung_.. Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Vernon bertanya saat dilihatnya Wonwoo yang menjadi diam di sampingnya.

"Ummh.. ya..." Wonwo sekali lagi menjawab pelan bahkan hampir menjadi lirih.

"Ya, silakan. Ceritakan.."

"Kau, dan Seungkwan... kupikir saat kau mencintainya kau perlu tahu satu hal." Wonwoo kali ini menatap mata Vernon dan mulai menyaringkan suaranya.

"Ya?" Vernon menjadi sedikit lebih cepat menangkap jika itu tentang Seungkwan, dan memang dia sangat ingin tahu setidaknya alamat apartement.

"Seungkwan punya masa lalu buruk tentang _gay_. Bahkan salah besar bila kau menyangka ia _straight_ sekarang. Dia _gay_ mendahuluimu dan itu pahit sekali. Kepahitan yang kau rasakan sekarang ataupun tamparan di pipimu tadi tidak lebih pahit dari apa yang pernah Seungkwan rasakan." Wonwoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Vernon, dan kali ini menatap langit di sekitar atas kepala mereka.

"Lanjutkan.." Vernon tak pernah tahu bahwa Seungkwan pernah merasakan itu lebih dulu dibanding dirinya, matanya juga menatap objek yang sama dengan yang Wonwoo tatap.

"Kau mengenal Hyungwon?"

"Hyungwon? Monsta X?" Vernon hanya memastikan, masalahnya yang ia kenal hanya Hyungwon yang itu.

"Yup! Dan dia adalah masa lalu Seungkwan yang buruk itu." Wonwoo melanjutkan.

" _WHAT_! _So_ , dia mantan Seungkwan?" Vernon tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Salah jika kau menyangka dia mantan Seungkwan. Kusebut lebih sakit karena sangat dekat saja tak bisa." Wonwoo terkekeh, dia tak tahu kalau Vernon sepolos itu.

"Lalu?"

"Hyungwon dulu tak lebih dari seorang kakak kelas yang ia sukai bahkan mungkin cintai. Semua berjalan cepat saat kau menyukai seseorang hanya karena keadaan ruang dan waktu. Cinta masa SMA yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Saat Seungkwan mulai berani mendekatinya, waktu mereka menipis. Kakak kelas akan lulus duluan, dan itu sudah mutlak. Parahnya mereka berpisah sebelum acara perpisahan kelulusan. Bahkan Seungkwan tak sempat meminta dasinya untuk kenang-kenangan." Wonwoo menjelaskan sedikit lebih rinci agar Vernon yang polos ini tidak salah menangkap maksud lagi.

"Maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Mereka terpisah karena Hyungwon lulus audisi dan harus pergi menjauh menjadi seorang _trainee_. Tapi kau tahu? Bahkan sebelum debutnya Seungkwan mengikrarkan dirinya sebagai _fans_ berat Hyungwon. Menjadi _stalker_ cuma-cuma, mencari teman-teman Hyungwon untuk mengorek informasi. Hingga dari kegiatan _stalker_ ia tahu satu hal.." Wonwoo menghentikan ceritanya dan menghelakan nafasnya.

"Apa itu, _Hyung_?" Vernon sudah menunggu dari tadi, mengakui masa lalu Seungkwan menariknya masuk dan membuatnya merasakan itu.

"Hyungwon telah menjadi kekasih, Minhyuk anggotanya sendiri. Seungkwan terjatuh dan bersedih, ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan itu. Hingga mendatangiku dan berikrar bahwa ia seorang _straight_ dan bersumpah akan berubah. Hingga Umji datang padanya, mendekatinya dan menawarkan pertolongan." Berhenti lagi dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Pertolongan? Tolong jelaskan, _Hyung_!"

"Ummh.. kusebut pertolongan. Ia salah satu teman dekat Seungkwan, yang lainnya tentu aku. Dan dia mengerti masalah yang Seungkwan alami. Ia menyukai Seungkwan, sangat malah. Dan ia bersedia membantu Seungkwan dan berpacaran dengannya agar Seungkwan lurus kembali."

"Jadi begitu kronologi hubungan mereka? Beruntung sekali Umji itu yang bisa mengalihkan perasaan Seungkwan hingga mencintainya." Vernon mencebikkan bibirnya, sedikit iri.

"Kau salah, Ver." Wonwoo menjawab sambil menggeleng kecil, sedangkan Vernon hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ia tak mencintai Umji, sama sekali tidak." Wonwoo melanjutkan.

"Lalu harus kusebut apa seseorang seperti Seungkwan yang mempertahankan Umji sekuat yang ia mampu bahkan sampai menamparku, dan aku merasa ini ada kaitannya dengan ia yang datang padaku menjadi _Maid_ ku. Ia, bisa dipastikan Seungkwan sangat mencintainya." Vernon berbicara dan matanya menatap atap-atap rumah di sekitar mereka.

"Lebih tepatnya sangat menyayanginya.." Wonwoo tersenyum saat menjawab Vernon yang sepertinya agak cemburu.

"Apa bedanya?" Vernon sedikit mencibir.

"Tentu berbeda, saat kau menyayangi tak tentu kau mencintai. Saat kau mencintai kau pasti menyayangi." Wonwoo menepuk sekali pundak Vernon.

"Bagiku mereka terdengar sama.."

"Tapi terasa berbeda.." Wonwoo terkekeh.

" _Hyung_.."

"Ya?"

"Lalu hubungan mereka.."

"Umji mencintai, dan Seungkwan menyayangi. Ia bersikap seperti ini bukan karena takut kehilangan Umji. Tapi karena ia takut ditinggalkan. Kau dan Hyungwon punya satu kesamaan, atau mungkin dua?" Wonwoo terdengar seperti bermonolog dibanding bercerita.

"Kesamaan? Bahkan aku tak dekat denganya.."

"Kalian _gay_ dan yang terpenting kalian idola.." Wonwoo mengecilkan sedikit suaranya, ia seperti merasakan sakit Seungkwan saat itu yang bahkan menangis di apartementnya, bahkan kabur dari sekolah ke kampungnya.

"Lalu apa yang salah?" Vernon bertanya dengan mata polosnya menatap Wonwoo.

"Ck! Aku tak pernah tau kau selamban ini dalam berpikir, Ver. Bagaimana Mingyu melatihmu?" Wonwoo berdecak. Tapi ia rela lakukan ini untuk Seungkwan.

"Kau lupa kalau Hyungwon itu meninggalkannya demi menjadi idola? Kau idola, Ver! Itu sumber traumanya! Kau tak paham apa itu sumber trauma? Kau juga punya trauma, Ver! _OH MY GOD_!" Wonwoo berjingkat frustasi setelah daritadi mencoba sabar dengan seorang selamban Vernon. Wajah Vernon hanya menatapnya dengan mulut setengah menganga.

"Yak! Yak! _Hyung_! Tak perlu seberlebihan itu! Aku mengerti!" Vernon berdecak sama-sama kesal dengan _Hyung_ -nya.

"Ia hanya takut Umji pergi, atau ketika ia memasuki dunia mu dan terjatuh padamu lebih dalam, kau malah meninggalkannya.." Wonwoo melanjutkan kali ini lebih tenang.

"Terjatuh? Lebih dalam?" Vernon seperti merasakan kelegaan di hatinya. Itu seperti...

"Seungkwan menyukaimu." Jawaban final Wonwoo seperti membawanya ke luar dari kegelapan.

"Menyukaiku?"

"Ya, maka sebelum kau meninggalkannya. Ia memilih meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu. Tamparan, bentakan, dan sikap dingin. Itu semua kamuplase." Wonwoo kembali menatap langit berawan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lalu sekarang.."

"Kejar dia, sebelum ia pergi lebih jauh, sangat jauh atau bahkan meninggalkanmu, menjauhimu yang bahkan untuk melihat pipi gembulnya mustahil bagimu." Mingyu muncul di belakang mereka, berjalan santai dengan tangan kanan di dalam sakunya.

" _Hyung_.."

"Mingyu-ya.."

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Ver. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Mingyu berjongkok di samping Vernon dan menepuk pundaknya dua kali.

"Dia.. dimana? Tempat tinggal maksudku.. Apatement? Alamat? Alamat apartement-nya, _hyung_! Diamana?" Vernon berbicara random menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke arah dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada.

"Setelah mendengar Wonwoo _hyung_ bercerita, mustahil rasanya Seungkwan kembali ke apartemen-nya." Mingyu menjawab dan matanya menatap Wonwoo.

"Lalu? _Hyung_.. _Please_.." Vernon memelas.

"Ibunya.." Mingyu menjawab.

"Jeju, Ver." Wonwoo menimpali.

" _SHIT_!" Vernon berteriak dan berlari.

"Apa dia bisa?" Mingyu menatap satu-satunya manusia di depannya sekarang.

"Aku yakin dia bisa.." Wonwoo menajwab lirih dan matanya menatap atap-atap rumah di sekitarnya.

.

Seungkwan terduduk lesu di sebuah tempat duduk nyaman dangan _seltbelt_ yang melingkari pinggangnya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela di sampinya. Hingga benda yang ia tumpangi mulai naik dengan bungyi dengung khas dan suara wanita berbicara terdengar menyeruak melalui _Sound System_. Benda itu naik dan mulai meninggi mendekati awan di sekitanya yang mungkin saja beberapa menit lalu menjadi objek yang dipandang Wonwoo dan Vernon, awan Seoul.

Ia menghelakan nafasnya sedikit berat,

" _Goodbye, Seoul_.." Dan menutup matanya perlahan.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai! Yang tahu nama noona Seungkwan tolong bantu 8ter donk^^ tulis di kolom review yah, soalnya penting banget. Dan sorry buat chapter ini 8ter nulisnya aneh, karena jujur ini chapter sulit karena masukin klimaksnya. Jadi ma'af kalau gak seuai ekspetasi^^ dan kemaren yang gak bisa datang ke fanmeet angkat tangannya/angkat tangan/ heheh..

Tapi 8ter banyak dapet info yang di negara lain dari temen-temen international carat. Dan daebakkk banget. Meski menurut 8ter Indonesia yang paling memuaskan. Di Manila kemaren tiket VVIP gak banyak kejual, yang VIP sedikit dan Premium lumayan. Katanya 900kursi kosong. Jadi yang VIP pada ke VVIP semua, yang Premium ke VIP. Mereka katanya kurang komunikasi. Kata teman 8ter yang beli VIP dia gak berani beli VVIP karena takut kehabisan. Padahal katanya dia mau biayain 8ter mulai dari keberangkatan dari Indonesia sampai hidup dan makan di Manila, sayangnya dia gak tahu bakal gitu. 8ter juga langsung merasa yahhhh kepengan gitu. Tapi yah namanya belum rejeki.

Ya udah cukup cuap-cuap 8ter tentang Uri Sebong-ie.

Thanks yang udah review kemaren, review lagi yah?

Thanks. Please Reading and review^^~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Honey Boo (Squel of Maid Be)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Tentang kelanjutan kisah Vernon seorang _rapper_ terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan _fangirl_ Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi.. " _Wanna be my honey, Boo?_ "

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

Bagi readers-nim yang mungkin bisa gak paham. 8ter sarankan untuk baca Maid Be dulu. Well, enjoy and happy reading ^^

Little quotation from the Chapter 4:

" _Seungkwan menyukaimu." Jawaban final Wonwoo seperti membawanya ke luar dari kegelapan._

" _Menyukaiku?"_

" _Ya, maka sebelum kau meninggalkannya. Ia memilih meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu. Tamparan, bentakan, dan sikap dingin. Itu semua kamuplase." Wonwoo kembali menatap langit berawan dengan tatapan kosong._

" _Lalu sekarang.."_

" _Kejar dia, sebelum ia pergi lebih jauh, sangat jauh atau bahkan meninggalkanmu, menjauhimu yang bahkan untuk melihat pipi gembulnya mustahil bagimu." Mingyu muncul di belakang mereka, berjalan santai dengan tangan kanan di dalam sakunya._

" _Hyung.."_

" _Mingyu-ya.."_

" _Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Ver. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Mingyu berjongkok di samping Vernon dan menepuk pundaknya dua kali._

" _Dia.. dimana? Tempat tinggal maksudku.. Apatement? Alamat? Alamat apartement-nya, hyung! Dimana?" Vernon berbicara random menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke arah dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada._

" _Setelah mendengar Wonwoo hyung bercerita, mustahil rasanya Seungkwan kembali ke apartemen-nya." Mingyu menjawab dan matanya menatap Wonwoo._

" _Lalu? Hyung.. Please.." Vernon memelas._

" _Ibunya.." Mingyu menjawab._

" _Jeju, Ver." Wonwoo menimpali._

" _SHIT!" Vernon berteriak dan berlari._

" _Apa dia bisa?" Mingyu menatap satu-satunya manusia di depannya sekarang._

" _Aku yakin dia bisa.." Wonwoo menj_ _a_ _wab lirih dan matanya menatap atap-atap rumah di sekitarnya._

 _._

 _Seungkwan terduduk lesu di sebuah tempat duduk nyaman dangan seltbelt yang melingkari pinggangnya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela di sampinya. Hingga benda yang ia tumpangi mulai naik dengan bunyi dengung khas dan suara wanita berbicara terdengar menyeruak melalui Sound System. Benda itu naik dan mulai meninggi mendekati awan di sekitanya yang mungkin saja beberapa menit lalu menjadi objek yang dipandang Wonwoo dan Vernon, awan Seoul._

 _Ia menghelakan nafasnya sedikit berat,_

" _Goodbye, Seoul.." Dan menutup matanya perlahan._

Chapter 5:

Suara nafas dan langkah menimbulkan suara tapak dari tangga _rooftop_. Di situ Vernon menuruni tangga dengan alisnya bertaut dan rahang mengeras. Garis tegas rahangnya menggambarkan betapa emosinya yang meluap. Tidak, Vernon tidak marah. Lebih ke arah emosi yang mengesalkan. Vernon itu merasakan emosi yang membuat degub jantungnya mengencang. Vernon itu merasakan emosi yang membuat matanya memanas. Dan Vernon itu merasakan emosi yang membuat kepalanya penuh. Vernon itu merasakan sebuah kekhawatiran. Vernon itu takut kehilangan Seungkwan. Vernon itu takut Seungkwan pergi darinya.

 _ **Vernon itu sadar ia mencintai Seungkwan.**_

Tubuhnya berlari kencang membelah kesunyian koridor meneuju ruang _manager_ -nya.

DUGH!

Vernon membuka kasar pintu ruang _manager_ -nya. Semua mata menatapnya. Masih dengan orang-orang yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Namun kali ini semua berjenggal duduk di sofa. Vernon tergesa mendekati sofa yang diduduki Jun. Jun hanya terbengong ketika Vernon mendorong-dorong punggungnya, berusaha mengambil tasnya yang terhimpit tubuh Jun.

"Ya! Ya! _What are you doing?_ " Jun mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Majukan tubuhmu sebentar, _hyung_." Vernon berbicara datar, tapi untungnya tidak membentak. Jun hanya menurut. Karena Vernon tidak anarkis kali ini.

Vernon mengambil tasnya. Dan dengan agak tergesa mengenakannya.

" _Hyung, sorry for what I've said. I didn't mean to._ " Vernon menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

" _It's okay. Don't forget_ _to_ _wear your mask!_ " Jun mengingatkan Vernon yang tadi berjalan mundur menuju pintu di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

" _OH MY LORD!_ " Vernon mengerang, senyumnya luntur kemudian mengacak cepat isi tasnya demi mencari masker hitamnya.

" _And your glasses, kid._ " Seokmin menimpali.

" _OKAY! OKAY! SIR!_ " Vernon kembali mengerang dan mengacak tasnya lagi.

"Bilang ke Kim Mingyu hyung aku meminjam mobilnya."

" _And you don't have license card at least, boy!_ " Minghao berdecak.

" _If I care about it but I don't care. Never!_ " Vernon agak menyalak. Ini peringatan sebelum ia mengumpat.

" _OH! SHIT!_ " Dan akhitnya mengumpat. Seokmin yang kenal gelagat itu untungnya sudah bersiap menutup telinga Chan. Dan Chan hanya memberontak kecil.

" _We have underage kid here, Ver!_ "

" _It's not a big problem for me! Bye!_ " Vernon berteriak dan menghilang dari pintu, mulai memasuki _lift_.

"Anak itu, akan kemana ia sebenarnya?" Minghao menatap _lift_ di seberang pintu yang pintu _lift_ -nya belum tertutup. Tampak Vernon yang melambai dengan peralatan menyamarnya.

Minghao hanya melambai kecil dan tersenyum.

"Mencari Seungkwan?" Bukan jawaban, malah pertanyaan yang Seokmin berikan.

Minghao mengangguk kecil.

" _Good luck, kid!_ " Minghao sedikit berteriak.

" _Thanks, hyung!_ " Kemudian lift tertutup.

"Tak ada yang pernah tahu Vernon seserius itu." Seokmin membuka pembicaraan yang tadinya agak lengang.

"Atau segila itu?" Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba masuk langsung menyeletuk.

"Gila atau serius? Bagiku keduanya." Jun menjawab sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" _Yeah!_ Aku setuju!" Mingyu yang baru masuk langsung ber _-high-five_ dengan Jun.

"Namanya juga jatuh cinta." Chan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, juga hening aneh sesaat.

"Apa?" Chan memunculkan wajah bingung yang bagi Minghao menggemaskan.

"Kau mengerti yang kau katakan?"

"Tentu, lalu mau kusebut apa perasaanku kepada pacarku?

"Cinta monyet?"

" _Hyung_ , kami bertahan bertahun-tahun. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Ayolah…" Chan mengacak wajahnya kesal.

" _Okay_ , kalau begitu kau telah jatuh cinta." Jun tersenyum dan mengacak kecil rambut Chan.

"Oh ya?" Minghao menjengitkan dahinya dan memberikan senyum miring, berniat menggoda Chan.

" _BABY! CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP, HONEY?!_ " Jun nampaknya tidak bertanya, tapi ini perintah.

"Oh? _Okay_." Minghao kembali memberi senyuman menggoda sambil bahunya menyenggol dada Jun. Membuat mau tak mau Jun tersenyum menghadapi Minghao yang seketika bersikap manis, ia mengelus sebentar pipi Minghao.

"Owh! Iieekss!" Wonwoo berjengit jijik dan berlagak ingin muntah.

" _Do you want the same?_ " Mingyu menawarkan.

"Dalam mimpimu, KIM MINGYU!" Dan Wonwoo menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"OWKH! Jangan berteriak, tolong. Aku tidak setuli itu." Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya. Mingyu cerewet, sebenarnya itu menggelikan.

"Sttt! Sttt! Diamlah hadirin sekalian! Melihat waktu yang sekarang. Kuharap Vernon tidak kehilangan kesempatan." Seokmin mendramatisir.

"Oh… _Please Godness!_ " Jun ikut mendramatisir dan berlutut dilantai.

"Ku harap aku tak ikut menjadi gila." Minghao memijit keningnya, ia sedikit alergi pada Jun dalam mode idiot.

.

Jalanan tak ada lengang-lengangnya. Klakson berteriak dari berbagai arah. Vernon ikut meramaikan dengan klakson panjangnya sesekali.

Ini pukul dua belas siang, detik-detik menegangkan menuju bandara dan beberapa jam lagi sebelum interview-nya. Hari ini harusnya adalah hari buruk bagi Vernon. Tamparan Seungkwan terasa di pipinya. Tapi Vernon malah tersenyum. Tamparan tadi itu terasa seperti kecupan saat ia ingat bahwa "Seungkwan menyukaimu.." Kata-kata Wonwoo yang seperti mantra. Benar-benar menjadi agak baik untuk hari ini. Tapi ketika "Meninggalkanmu, menjauhimu yang bahkan untuk melihat pipi gembulnya mustahil bagimu." Kata-kata Mingyu merasuki ingatannya. Seketika semua terasa memuakkan.

TIIIITT!

Dan Vernon tidak tahan untuk tidak menekan kasar kepalanya di tengah roda setirnya, tepat di klaksonnya.

"Oh… _Please god_!" Vernon meraung sedikit di kursinya, mengacak gusar rambutnya.

Waktunya menipis, entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya mata dengan retina coklatnya melirik atau bahkan memplototi _Digital Watch_ di mobil itu, 12.20 P.M. Kali ini mobil Mingyu. Bukan _van_ ataupun mobil _agency_. Terlalu beresiko membawa dua benda keramat itu keluar sembarangan. Akan menjadi parah kalau _fans_ mengenali itu Vernon. Jadwal hari ini adalah _interview_ -nya. Dan semua penggemar pasti sudah mencatat itu besar-besar di otak mereka.

" _OH SHIT! My image!_ " Bersumpah demi apa, ini pertama kali Vernon mengumpat soal reputasi dan pandangan orang kepadanya.

Nyata saja, ia idola. Seorang _Public Figure_. Dan jika sebuah artikel dengan judul _'Vernon is a gay idol'_ muncul. Sama sekali bukan hal lucu. Itu terdengar… menjijikan? Meski itu adalah kenyataan. Sekarang Vernon berpikir lagi. Ini pemikiran kedua? Ya, yang tadi-tadi itu pemikiran pertama. Pemikiran keduanya adalah mungkin akan menjadi baik jika ia berputar di putaran jalan di depan. Pulang ke _agency_. Tidur di ruang latihan atau ruangan Mingyu dan bersaksi pada dunia bahwa ia benar-benar lurus. Dan suatu keajaiban, jalanan macet di depannya bergerak maju. Vernon melongo dan mulai menginjak pedal gasnya. Perlahan menepi mendekati _band_ jalan. Ingin memutar sepertinya.

Beberapa meter lagi hingga putaran jalan. Tapi lagi-lagi perasaan aneh mengisi dadanya, bergemuruh dan tercengkram. Membuat Vernon mencengkram setirnya dan membanting setirnya menjauhi _band_ jalan.

"Ah.. _Why?_ " dia menggerutu, namun tetap mengendalikan setirnya ke tengah.

TIIIT! TIIT! TTIIIIT!

Klakson berlomba memberinya peringatan.

" _Oops! Sorry!_ " Vernon setengan berteriak. Ia sungguh minta ma'af, tapi tidak boleh membuka kaca mobilnya.

Sekarang jalanan lancar. Itu menjelang menit ke lima belas semenjak macet tadi 12.35 P.M, benar-benar lima belas menit saat Vernon dengan wajah tampannya menengok jendela kiri depannya, mencoba menangkap gerbang bendara. Dengan taksi-taksi berlalu-lalang keluar gerbang bandara dan beberapa taksi dengan merk terkenal berjalan pelan dibelakangnya. Benar-benar tertib dan rapi.

Vernon masuk perlahan mencari tempat parkir sepi dan nyaman. Dan mengambil sekitar lima menit untuk memasang perlengkapan.

"Lihat? Berapa lama aku sudah membuang waktuku?" Vernon bermonolog dan keluar dengan cepat dari mobilnya sambil mengantongi mobile phone dan kunci mobilnya.

Benar-benar terlambat sepertinya. Tapi Vernon tak mau menjadi sia-sia. Kalaupun Seungkwan sudah pergi. Ya, memang harus pergi. Dia mungkin rela. Tapi ingat itu masih 'mungkin', kalau Vernon sanggup menekan perasaannya. Dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Seungkwan. Ia mencoba mendorong Seungkwan dari pikirannya. Seandainya gampang baginya mendorong Seungkwan pergi, ia tak perlu seperti ini. Tapi rupanya tanpa disuruh Seungkwan sudah benar-benar pergi. Papan penerbangan menunjukkan 45 menit berlalu untuk penerbangan menuju Jeju. Vernon mengepal tangan kesal, napasnya tersendat-sendat. Ia kesal tapi ia tahan. Berteriak di bandara bukan sesuatu yang keren, malah menjadi menjijikan. Vernon mempercepat langkahnya.

"BUGGH!"

Kejadian itu cepat sekali. Dengan tepat Vernon menyenggol bahu seseorang. Tidak ada yang jatuh. Hanya tersenggol,kan? Terlalu dramatis dan konyol kalau senggolan bisa membuat mereka yang notabene sesama pria terjatuh kemudian jatuh cinta.

" _Sorry…_ " Vernon terjengit, dia sungguh-sungguh minta ma'af. Tapi mungkin terlalu kesal hingga suaranya menjadi terdengar dingin.

Tak suka dan berbahaya memperpanjang keadaan, Vernon segera memperbaiki kacamata, masker, dan kepala jaketnya. Tanpa pamit ia langsung melangkah.

" _WAIT!_ " Tapi suara khas di belakangnya menghentikannya. Orang itu mendekat.

" _Are you Vernon?_ " Orang itu bertanya ketika ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Vernon. Mulutnya berada di samping telinga Vernon, kemudian bertanya dengan bisikan. Baiklah, Vernon mengenal suara ini. benar-benar khas.

" _Who are you?_ " Vernon melirik dengan ujung matanya. Baru menyadari orang ini mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup sama sepertinya. Dan _pony_ berwarna _Peach_ mengintip dari topi dibalik kepala _hoodie_ -nya.

"Joshua, _okay well-_ "

" _What are you doing here?_ " Vernon agak lancang momotong omongan Joshua.

"Pulang dari berlibur, tentu saja. Aku baru pulang dari LA. Dan Seungcheol tidak bisa menjemputku. Mereka kan menggarap _mini album_ ketiga. Dan ia harus berjuang dengan lirik-liriknya. _So, how about you, Ver?_ "

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau menjadi menyebalkan. Sesuatu membuatmu kesal?"

"Kau mau apa?"

" _Hei,_ Ver! Santai saja! Kau membawa mobil?" Joshua terlihat seperti menyengir di balik maskernya, terlihat dari kerutan di situ.

" _Yash! Follow me!_ "

" _Yeah!_ "

Vernon berjalan di depan membiarkan Joshua repot sendiri dengan kopernya. Langsung masuk dan menatap melalui kaca spion di atas kepalanya ketika Joshua mengetuk jendela bagasi belakang. Dengan malas Vernon membuka bagasi melalui tombol di dekat pintunya. Tidak lama, Joshua sangat sebentar karena memang hanya satu koper.

Setelah selesai, Joshua langsung masuk. Ia sedikit bersiul sambil melepas seluruh peralatan menyamarnya. Kemudian mulai merapikan rambul _P_ _each_ -nya yang tampak agak lepek terbentuk oleh topi, sedikit menarik dan mengacaknya, memberi efek sedikit mengembang dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya yang memiliki senyum unik seperti kucing. Merasa sudah beres dengan penampilannya, mobil masih belum berjalan. Yang retina Joshua tangkap adalah Vernon yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di roda setir.

" _Vernon, are you okay?_ " Joshua bertanya dengan suara lembutnya yang menenangkan.

"Stt, _could you shut up for a moment?_ " Vernon mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menyandarkannya di sandaran kursinya. Nampak sedikit menekan kepalanya, matanya terpejam, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mencengkram erat setirnya.

" _Okay, take your time._ " Joshua perlu bertanya, mungkin nanti. Tapi kalau Joshua tidak salah lihat, bulu mata Vernon nampak basah dan kelopak matanya terlihat agak lembab.

.

Ini menjelang menit-menit pendaratan pesawat tumpangannya. Seungkwan daritadi tertidur. Tapi ketika guncangan kecil dan perasaan menggelitik di perutnya mengusiknya, mau tak mau ia harus bangun. Membuka perlahan kelopak matanya, semua masih terasa kosong saat serabut neuron di otaknya memproses memorinya. Yang retinanya tangkap adalah langit-langit pesawat, dan penumpang di sisi kiri dan depannya. Seungkwan mengerjab saat keping-keping memori terkumpul.

"Oh ya Tuhan…" Kemudian menggeram saat ia ingat tujuannya ke sini.

Pesawat sudah mendarat, dan suara _sound system_ yang bagi Seungkwan hanya seperti dengungan. Kepalanya pening, tapi ia harus bersiap keluar dan mengambil kopernya.

Seungkwan sedikit menarik napas dalam setelah keluar pesawat. Terasa segar di paru-parunya. Ia ingin mengurus kopernya kemudian menghubungi kakaknya untuk segera menjemputnya sekaligus mengabarkan ia ada di Jeju. Ia tadi berangkat tergesa, jadi tidak sempat mengabari ibu dan kakaknya.

Seungkwan mengambil waktu cukup lama dengan semua keperluannya dan jam sudah hampir menyentuh pukul 2.00 PM. Gastritis mungkin akan menyerangnya kalau pulang lebih siang dan mendapat makan siangnya dengan lebih terlambat. Dengan agak cepat Seungkwan mengambil mobile phone-nya dan menghubungi nomor dengan urutan termasuk teratas dikontaknya.

" _Noona_ , bisa menjemput? Aku di bandara sekarang." Memang Seungkwan sangat dekat dengan _noona_ -nya. Dia terbiasa menelpon dengan tanpa sapaan.

"Apa? Sibuk? Oh ayolah… _Noona_! Idemu buruk! Aku benci menggunakan taksi saat aku berada di Jeju. Di Jeju kan ada kalian! Luangkan waktumu sebentar saja, aku jarang pulang ke sini! _Noona_? Hei? _Noona_? Wah, wah, ayolah dia memutus sambungan." Seungkwan menggerutu dengan wajah agak kemerahan. Ia kesal.

Memilih taksi atau tak pulang sama sekali? Tentu saja taksi, _noona_ -nya serius saat bilang tidak menjemput. Seungkwan pernah mencobanya sekali. Dengan langkah malas dan satu buah koper ukuran sedang yang diseretnya, ia menuju barisan taksi kemudian mendekati barisan taksi dengan _merk_ perusahaan cukup terkenal. Salah satu supir dengan mobil paling dekat denagn posisi Seungkwan langsung membuka bagasi dan mengambil alih koper Seungkwan. Seungkwan memilih masuk setelah si supir selesai dengan kopernya dan memasuki mobil.

"Alamatku, _Ahjushi_.." Seungkwan memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat rumahnya.

"Baiklah." Si supir hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Seungkwan hanya terus berdiam di mobill. Pikirannya kemana-mana. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kasur apartement-nya, sebenarnya. Tapi ketika hatinya hanya terasa gundah. Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi perasaanya, seharusnya. Sekarang pekerjaannya tak lebih dari memainkan tangannya di kaca jendela. Jari-jarinya yang tampak agak panjang dengan telapak agak kasar, khas seorang pria. Berada di mobil seperti ini dengan suasana lengang dan jalanan sekitar ramai. Mengingatkannya pada suatu kejadian.

" **Berikan mobile phone-mu!"** Sebuah ingatan saat kali pertama ia di Van Vernon. Ia mengeluarkan _mobile phone_ -nya.

" **Ne? Baiklah…"** Secara perlahan Seungkwan membuka _screenlock mobile phone_ -nya.

" **Lihat ini? awas kalau diganti!"** Secara perlahan Seungkwan membuka icon kontaknya.

" **Apa ini? Ada-ada saja…"** _Scroll_ -nya terhenti dengan nama kontak 'Umji Babo' dan 'Vernon Baby' yang berurutan.

" **Seungkwan-ah…"** Seungkwan mendongak saat suara dari Vernon di memorinya seperti memanggilnya dalam kenyataan.

" **Seungkwan-ah, please be my honey…"**

" **Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu…"** Seungkwan menekan kepalanya di senderannya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya. Dan sekarang perasaanya campur aduk, Vernon dimana-mana, namanya, wajahnya, seperti mengelilingi Seungkwan dan menggiringnya ke memori lainnya. Dengan kolom kontak 'Vernon Baby' di layar _mobile phone_ -nya, ia ingin sekali menyentuh _icon_ dengan lambang tong sampah di situ.

" **Percayalah, ini mungkin bukan pertemuan terakhir kita. Namun, mungkin juga yang terakhir."**

" **Mungkin ini kesekian kalinya aku meminta. Namun bisa jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku meminta. Umhh… panggil aku Vernon-ie?"** Tangan Seungkwan meremas _mobile phone_ -nya.

" **Vernon-ie** /Vernon-ie.." Suara dari memorinya dan suara dari kenyataan bersamaan memanggil nama Vernon. Ia barusan lirih sekali memanggil Vernon, sangat lirih bahkan mungkin supir di depannya tidak dapat mendengarnya.

" _I can't, please!_ " Ia menggeram lirih dan dengan reflek menekan _lock button mobile phone_ -nya.

"Kita sudah sampai…." Suara pria paruh baya menyeretnya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Ah? Baiklah, _ahjushi_.." memilih mengantongi mobile phone-nya, keluar duluan untuk melihat _restaurant_ ibunya yang terlihat lebih ramai. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat kemajuan usaha ibunya.

Supir tadi hanya terus menyelesaikan pekerjaanya mengeluarkan koper Seungkwan dan memeriksa barang Seungkwan menghindari adanya barang yang tertinggal.

"Selesai!" Kata si supir sambil menyerahkan koper milik Seungkwan.

"Terima kasih, _ahjushi_.." Ia tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan beberapa ribu won dengan nominal yang Seungkwan ingat biasanya segitu. Paman itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi. Seungkwan memilih langsung masuk ke dapur restaurant dimana biasanya sang ibu mengawasi koki-kokinya .

" _Eomma_ …" Seungkwan memanggil dengan suaranya yang dibuat lembut.

" _Aigoo_ … Seungkwan-ie…" Bibi Boo menyambut anaknya dengan senyum sumringah. Ia mendekat dan memeluk putranya.

"Kenapa datang kemari? Tidak biasanya…" Berbicara tertutupi bahu Seungkwan yang lebih tinggi darinya, membuatnya terdengar seperti bergumam.

"Mengunjungi ibuku…" Seungkwan melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Dan kakakmu?" Bibi Boo menambahkan.

"Wah… Wah… Perempuan itu dimana?" BIbi Boo tahu Seungkwan yang seperti ini pasti sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Dirumah? Seingatku iya…" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk area belakang punggungnya, syarat bahwa rumah mereka ada di belakang restaurant.

" _Okay_ , aku kesana?" Seungkwan menyeret kopernya dan melangkah menuju pintu belakang. Bibi Boo hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil. Ia tahu bahwa Seungkwan dan kedua _Noona_ -nya adalah putra putrinya yang luar biasa. Mereka bertengkar untuk saling memahami. Mereka bertengkar karena mereka saudara, dan mereka saling menyayangi. Ya, memang benar Seungkwan menyayangi kakaknya ini. Kakak yang sekarang sedang santainya menggunakan masker lemon sambil menonton televisi.

"Ekhem, sibuk ya, _noona_?" Seungkwan berdehem memecah kesunyian, dimana televisi yang dari tadi dinyalakan hanya menyala tanpa _volume_.

"Oh… Selamat datang. Ya, aku sibuk. Ada acara yang harus ku tunggu, dan hari ini aku tidak boleh menunda maskerku jika aku tidak ingin merusak kulitku." Sojeong menjawab dengan mulut kaku.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku? Berarti mana aku atau maskermu?" Seungkwan merajuk, ini disebut bertengkar ala putra dan putri Boo. Sayangnya tidak ada Jinsul, seandainya ada mereka akan lebih berisik.

"Seungkwan! Jangan kekanakan. Kau sudah dewasa dan kau laki-laki. Ayolah, jangan membuatku merusak maskerku! _Aigoo_ dimana kuasku? Oh, di kamar?" Sojeong mulai heboh sendiri.

Dia memilih ke kamar, kuas maskernya di sana.

"Yak! Yak! _Noona!_ " Seungkwan menjerit-jerit aneh seraya mengejar _Noona_ -nya.

"Kita belum selesai! _Noona~! OH MY!_ " Seungkwan bukan hanya menjerit saat ia memasuki kamar _noona_ -nya, bahkan ia berteriak sekarang. Di situ, di dekat lemari pakaian sebuah poster besar tertempel dan itu Vernon. Vernon?

"Vernon? Oh lihat! Ada siapa disini? Orang ini? Vernon?" Seungkwan heboh sendiri menunjuk poster itu.

"Orang? Apanya? Itu poster, Seungkwan. Kupikir hidup di Seoul membuatmu sedikit berpikir maju. Dia terkenal, dan menjadi fansnya membuatku merasa keren." Sojeong tersenyum-senyum sambil mengolesi maskernya.

"Keren? Apanya? Orang seperti itu adalah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia!" Seungkwan lagi-lagi menunjuk poster di depan wajahnya yang memerah. Efek menahan rasa kesal.

"Hei! Hei! Kenapa sekesal itu? Memangnya kau pernah bertemu Vernon? Kau mengenalnya?" Sojeong memborong dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa? Tidak." Sekarang Seungkwan lebih seperti menahan rona merah di pipinya.

"Oh.. Apa sekarang sedang berbohong?" Sojeong tampak sepenuhnya bersender di sandaran ranjang dan menselonjorkan kakinya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak! Oh ya, Jinsul noona mana?" Seungkwan yang memulai, hal yang terbaik adalah mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghentikannya.

"Di Amerika, pastinya. Ayolah Seungkwan, jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun. Aku?" berhenti untuk berpikir, "Oh tidak, tidak. Kurasa Jinsul _eonni_ juga, _eomma_ juga. Uhm.. tapi mungkin aku yang teratas. Ya, jelas aku. Aku bahkan tahu saat kau-"

" _Noona!_ Hentikan! Bisa kita lupakan saja? Jangan membuatku stress!"

" _Okay, okay._ Baiklah, lalu-"

"Aku mau makan dan kau bisa selesaikan semua kesibukanmu!" Seungkwan pergi meninggalkan Sojeong yang tersenyum kemenangan. Memilih memakan ramyun akan lebih mnyenangkan dibandingkan meladeni Sojeong yang menurut Seungkwan berhati iblis.

Seungkwan merasa begitu merindukan dapur yang sekarang ia pijak. Hidungnya yang sepertinya terlalu peka mencium aroma asam _kimchi_ dari lemari makanan. Tapi lidah Seungkwan memilih ramyun dengan sajian daging kering. Mengambil dua bungkus untuk memenuhi perutnya yang hampir terasa kembung. Memasak sambil bernyanyi adalah kebiasaan Seungkwan. Memasak dengan senang menambahkan sosis dan daun bawang. Setelah selesai membawanya ke depan televisi. Niatnya adalah membuat Sojeong yang masih asik dengan maskernya menjadi tergoda dengan ramyunnya.

"Wah, _noona_ sudah di sini, ya?" Seungkwan mengambil kursi di samping kakaknya yang nampak antusias.

" _Okay,_ ini dia..." Sojeong berbicara lirih dan mulai membesarkan _volume_ televisi.

Seungkwan hanya melirik dengan fokus pada mangkuk ramyunnya. Ia mendengar musik yang diputar acak dan yang ia lihat sebuah pembukaan acara gosip selebriti. Seungkwan tidak suka menonton acara ini. Tapi dia diam saja. Terlalu malas berpindah dengan mangkuk panas besar di tangannya.

Dan sebuah pembukaan seorang presenter perempuan dengan alih-alih berita ter- _hot_ hari itu sempat membuat Seungkwan hampir meneguk bulat-bulat ramyun di dalam mulutnya. Barusan ada sekelebat memori yang lewat saat si _presenter_ berbicara. Barusan itu kalau Seungkwan tidak salah dengar si _presenter_ mengucapkan nama seseorang, Vernon. Vernon? Sekarang Seungkwan benar-benar hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk ramyunnya. Tapi kemudian insting menyelamatkannya lebih memilih meneguk beringas ramyun di dalam mulutnya hingga tersedak dan meletakkan mangkuk dengan setengah isinya di meja.

Sojeong tampak tak peduli dengan Seungkwan yang tersedak di sampingnya dan terus membesarkan _volume_ hingga sangat memekakkan. Yang menurut Seungkwan mungkin akan terdengar hingga _restaurant_ ibunya. Tapi Seungkwan diam, entah bagaimana ia tertarik dengan _Hot News_ hari ini. Matanya membulat gemas saat ia melihat Vernon di monitor. Vernon bersama remaja kecil yang Seungkwan lihat tadi. Semua berlangsung lambat. Bagi Seungkwan itu terasa seperti konferensi dibanding wawancara. Di situ ada Mingyu juga. Saat Seungkwan melirik Sojeong, ia dapat melihat pancaran puas di sana. Kakaknya yang menatap Vernon dan Mingyu seperti menatap panorama terindah di dunia. Seungkwan memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali fokus pada televisi.

"Aku rasa semua perlu penjelasan." Suara Vernon sedikit mengalihkan setengah pikiran Seungkwan.

"Saat itu aku tidak sedang pergi dengan pacarku, saudaraku, ataupun ayahku." Baiklah, Vernon pandai bergurau. Wartawan tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Tapi saat itu aku pergi dengan... anak ini. Temanku saat _trainee_ , Lee Chan." Okay, Seungkwan merasa denyutan aneh.

"Dia teman baikku." Vernon merangkul Chan. Dan Seungkwan bisa merasakan pantatnya memanas.

"Vernon lurus, ya Tuhan..." Sojeong sudah tampak seperti ingin berlutut.

"Kami saling mengenal cukup lama." Seungkwan berdiri.

"Dan ia teman baikku, teman yang paling baik. Sangat baik, hingga ia menjadi teman terdekatku tanpa siapapun bisa menggantikannya. Jadi, terlepas dari kejadian itu, mohon tidak ada kesalahpahaman." Vernon merangkul Chan lebih dekat.

Dan sumpah, ini terakhir kali Seungkwan ingin mengenal Vernon. Tadi pantat juga telingannya terasa panas dan sekarang tanpa perintah Seungkwan berlari ke kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu.

"Kwan, apa yang terjadi?" Sojeong berteriak melebihi _volume_ televisinya.

Seungkwan menggeram, menungging dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Kenapa Vernon sialan itu tidak mau menghilang dari hidupku? Dan sekarang kenapa Vernon berlarian di sini dan di sini?" Seungkwan memukul kepala dan dadanya hampir bersamaan. Membuatnya terjungkal dan jatuh dari ranjang dengan wajah memelas.

.

 **TBC**

.

Yuhuuu~~~ Selesai Chap 5.. gimana reader-deul? ^^

Akhirnya update juga, dari kemaren pengen update tapi sibuk. Next update will be Spy Hunter! Please wait for it!

Anyway udah pada nonton Sojeong Eonnie di Duet Festival bareng K Will? Huwweee bangga sekali aku rasanya T_T akhirnya keluarga Boo bakatnya terungkap juga.

Ummhh sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sama Kanjeung Tahu Boolat aka Boo Seungkwan aka Seungkwan/plak/ maafkeun diriku yang menistakan mu di ff ku ini T_T

Ya sudah lah.. 8ter udah aja cuap-cuapnya. Jangan lupa untuk RnR yah readers-nim!

CYA IN NEXT CHAPTER! LUVYA~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Honey Boo (Squel of Maid Be)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Tentang kelanjutan kisah Vernon seorang _rapper_ terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan _fangirl_ Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi.. " _Wanna be my honey, Boo?_ "

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

Bagi readers-nim yang mungkin bisa gak paham. 8ter sarankan untuk baca Maid Be dulu. Well, enjoy and happy reading ^^

Little quotation from the Chapter 5:

 _Seungkwan hanya melirik dengan fokus pada mangkuk ramyunnya. Ia mendengar musik yang diputar acak dan yang ia lihat sebuah pembukaan acara gosip selebriti. Seungkwan tidak suka menonton acara ini. Tapi dia diam saja. Terlalu malas berpindah dengan mangkuk panas besar di tangannya._

 _Dan sebuah pembukaan seorang presenter perempuan dengan alih-alih berita ter-hot hari itu sempat membuat Seungkwan hampir meneguk bulat-bulat ramyun di dalam mulutnya. Barusan ada sekelebat memori yang lewat saat si presenter berbicara. Barusan itu kalau Seungkwan tidak salah dengar si presenter mengucapkan nama seseorang, Vernon. Vernon? Sekarang Seungkwan benar-benar hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk ramyunnya. Tapi kemudian insting menyelamatkannya lebih memilih meneguk beringas ramyun di dalam mulutnya hingga tersedak dan meletakkan mangkuk dengan setengah isinya di meja._

 _Sojeong tampak tak peduli dengan Seungkwan yang tersedak di sampingnya dan terus membesarkan volume hingga sangat memekakkan. Yang menurut Seungkwan mungkin akan terdengar hingga restaurant ibunya. Tapi Seungkwan diam, entah bagaimana ia tertarik dengan Hot News hari ini. Matanya membulat gemas saat ia melihat Vernon di monitor. Vernon bersama remaja kecil yang Seungkwan lihat tadi. Semua berlangsung lambat. Bagi Seungkwan itu terasa seperti konferensi dibanding wawancara. Di situ ada Mingyu juga. Saat Seungkwan melirik Sojeong, ia dapat melihat pancaran puas di sana. Kakaknya yang menatap Vernon dan Mingyu seperti menatap panorama terindah di dunia. Seungkwan memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali fokus pada televisi._

" _Aku rasa semua perlu penjelasan." Suara Vernon sedikit mengalihkan setengah pikiran Seungkwan._

" _Saat itu aku tidak sedang pergi dengan pacarku, saudaraku, ataupun ayahku." Baiklah, Vernon pandai bergurau. Wartawan tertawa kecil dibuatnya._

" _Tapi saat itu aku pergi dengan... anak ini. Temanku saat trainee, Lee Chan." Okay, Seungkwan merasa denyutan aneh._

" _Dia teman baikku." Vernon merangkul Chan. Dan Seungkwan bisa merasakan pantatnya memanas._

" _Vernon lurus, ya Tuhan..." Sojeong sudah tampak seperti ingin berlutut._

" _Kami saling mengenal cukup lama." Seungkwan berdiri._

" _Dan ia teman baikku, teman yang paling baik. Sangat baik, hingga ia menjadi teman terdekatku tanpa siapapun bisa menggantikannya. Jadi, terlepas dari kejadian itu, mohon tidak ada kesalahpahaman." Vernon merangkul Chan lebih dekat._

 _Dan sumpah, ini terakhir kali Seungkwan ingin mengenal Vernon. Tadi pantat juga telingannya terasa panas dan sekarang tanpa perintah Seungkwan berlari ke kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu._

" _Kwan, apa yang terjadi?" Sojeong berteriak melebihi volume televisinya._

 _Seungkwan menggeram, menungging dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal._

" _Kenapa Vernon sialan itu tidak mau menghilang dari hidupku? Dan sekarang kenapa Vernon berlarian di sini dan di sini?" Seungkwan memukul kepala dan dadanya hampir bersamaan. Membuatnya terjungkal dan jatuh dari ranjang dengan wajah memelas._

Chapter 6:

 _Interview_ hari ini lancar. Mengakui bahwa tadi Vernon merasa hampir manjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat fokus kamera cukup banyak. Sumpah ini terakhir kalinya Vernon ingin membuat skandal. Dan Vernon tahu teman baiknya yang sekarang duduk tepat di sebelahnya pasti sama gugupnya atau mungkin saja lebih. Mengingat ia pertama kali menghadapi publik dengan tema 'Skandal' karena sialnya skandal itu memang benar adanya. Tapi dunia selebritis adalah dunia penuh intrik. Dan akibatnya Vernon harus berpisah dengan Seungkwan. Jujur saja, kepala Vernion penuh dengan Seungkwan. Perasaan galau yang Vernon tidak bisa kontrol. Ia hanya bisa menahan sampai batas terjauhnya.

"Hei, kau masih gugup?" Vernon berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Aku oke, sekarang jauh lebih baik." Chan menempelkan kepalanya dengan kaca jendela mobil. Tingkah kekanakan, tapi terlihat sekali ia stress.

"Kau nampak buruk."

"Tidak, aku oke. Sungguh. Tapi kau yang nampak buruk, hyung." Chan mencoba terkekeh dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hanya buruk?" Vernon tahu ini pertanyaan konyol, tapi chan menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Aku merasa lebih buruk dari yang kau tahu." Vernon mengulas senyum di sorot matanya yang nampak sayu.

"Hyung, aku kadang sadar mata coklatmu itu bagus. Aku iri. Tapi kalau kau sedih begini, itu terlihat buruk."

"Mataku? Buruk?" Vernon menyatukan alisnya, retinanya bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Tidak! Tidak seperti itu! Maksudku pancaran matamu. Itu terlihat... menyedihkan." Chan sebenarnya sedikit tidak mau mengatakannya, melihat kini Vernon memendarkan tatapan kosong.

"Aku memang merasa tak baik, Chan. Aku merasa sangat buruk. Yah... benar-benar buruk." Mendengar Vernon, Chan malah diam. Ia tak punya pengalaman banyak dalam percintaan.

"Memang hidup tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan kita. Tapi kalau kau mau mencoba, mungkin kau bisa mulai membuka rencana awal. _Then, just try it_." Mingyu menyeletuk, ia tertua. Dan memberi pengertian bukan hal yang salah.

"Okay, aku bisa coba. Tapi... ini mustahil. Ia sudah pergi, mana mau kembali"

"Buat ia mau kembali. Kalau ia yang tak mau kembali, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghampiri. Selama ini ia banyak mengalah. Mengalah tinggal di _apartement_ -mu, bahkan tidup di _sofa_ dan akibatnya kau malah mendapat skandal. Tapi Seungkwan yang malah dibenci, terutama oleh pacarnya sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak berpikir bahwa mungkin ia muak? Ia mungkin tidak membencimu. Ku akui saja, kalau misalnya aku itu Seungkwan aku juga akan muak." Mingyu meringankan injakan pada pedal gas-nya. Terasa kentara kecepatan mobilnya yang menurun. Menurut Mingyu ini waktu yang berkualitas, ia menjadi _hyung_ untuk Vernon. Jadi tidak mau cepat sampai di _agency_. Dan Chan hanya diam. _Okay_ , Chan lihat pandangan Vernon itu. Chan juga lihat tangan Vernon yang mengepal.

.

Seungkwan puas, sangat puas dengan sakit di bokongnya.

"Oh sialan! Sialan sekali!" Seungkwan mengumpat tapi masih membiarkan dirinya di lantai.

"Tidak ada yang membaik! Benar-benar buruk!" Seungkwan hanya terus diam sejak wawancara Vernon berjalan hingga sekarang rumahnya kembali sunyi lagi.

Seungkwan bisa dengar SuJeong yang berteriak heboh. Tingkah yang benar-benar ' _fangirl_ '. Dia hanya muak, pulang ke sini keadaannya tak membaik.

"Kwan?" Kali ini teriakan SuJeong menggelegar memanggil namanya.

"Hmm?" Seungkwan menjawab masih dengan posisinya. Suaranya seperti menggeram.

"Seungkwan, ayola-Oh astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" SuJeong terkejut.

Ia memasuki kamar Seungkwan dan ia disajikan pemandangan pantat montok Seungkwan yang menungging dengan kepala terpuruk ke lantai.

"Kau ini kenapa? Cepat duduk!" SuJeong memukul pantat Seungkwan sekali dan menarik Seungkwan untuk bangkit.

"Aku sedang menelan bulat-bulat kekesalanku dengan pantatku." SuJeong dengar jawaban Seungkwan, tapi sungguh ini tidak masuk akal, adiknya terlalu konyol.

"Di kehidupanku, aku baru kali ini menemui seseorang yang menelan dengan pantat."

"Ya, kemudian aku mengeluarkannya dengan mulutku."

"Iieekks! Seungkwan hentikan! Itu menjijikan!."

"Itu karena aku kesal, _Noona_! Aku benar-benar kesal! Sampai pantatku memanas dan membuatku harus mendinginkannya dengan menungging dan mengeluarkan beratus umpatan dari bibirku! Dan Oh!" Seungkwan memutar bola matanya, "Bahkan telingaku memanas! Dan bahkan ada sesuatu yang berputar-putar di sini dan di sini!" Seungkwan kembali memukul dada dan kepalanya membuatnya oleng dan terdampar di lantai kamarnya.

"Oh itu buruk sekali, _noona_! Benar-benar buruk!" Seungkwan meraung di lantai sambil menggeliat macam cacing kepanasan kemudian seketika menggulung tubuhnya dengan umpatan ringan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti sedang terjerat hutang." SuJeong akhirnya memilih duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di ranjang Seungkwan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini jauh lebih buruk! Benar-benar buruk! Benar-benar lebih buruk dari itu!" Seungkwan membalik tubuhnya kemudian membelakangi kakaknya.

Sujeong masih bisa menangkap Seungkwan yang menggeram. Adiknya terlihat buruk. Terlihat krisis dalam sesuatu, tapi Sujeong belum bisa tahu itu apa. Hanya Sujeong mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu. Dia bukan kakak yang bodoh untuk tidak mengenal adiknya dengan baik.

"Kwan…"

"Hm…"

"Berbaliklah…" Sujeong menggoyangkan tubuh Seungkwan dengan lembut.

"Ada apa?" Seungkwan berbalik dengan malas.

"Keberatan tiduran di sini, adikku?" Sujeong meluruskan kakinya dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Seungkwan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk samar. Ia bebar-benar mencintai _noona_ -nya ini. dan dia selalu mendapat sandaran. Betapa ia bersyukur dengan semua cinta yang ia terima.

Ia kemudian bangkit perlahan dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan kakaknya.

"Kau tahu betapa akun mengerti dirimu, kan?" Sujeong mengelus rambut Seungkwan.

"Ya, kau tak perlu diragukan untuk itu." Seungkwan tersenyum dengan pipi bulatnya.

"Apa… kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Sujeong bertanya dengan tatapan sendunya. Seungkwan melenturkan senyumnya.

"Yup! Kupikir…" Mencoba menatap objek lain selain kakaknya.

"Ummhh… yah… untuk itu, aku benar-benar mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Tapi melihat tingkahmu ini, apa kau sedang cemburu?"

"Merasakan pantat dan telingaku yang memanas. Kupikir ya…" Seungkwan menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit merasa terintrogasi.

"Dengan siapa? Umji?" Sujeong menarik wajah Seungkwan, memaksa adiknya menatapnya.

"Itu bodohnya aku! Hingga sekarang aku belum bisa mencintainya! Itu buruk! Aku belum bisa mencintai pacarku sandiri! Aku betul-betul merasa buruk untuk itu…" Ini yang dari tadi Sujeong harapkan, Seungkwan yang berbicara tanpa perlu menelan bulat-bulat semuanya bahkan dengan pantatnya.

"Seungkwan! Itu tidak apa-apa!" Sujeong menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Seungkwan.

"Lalu siapa?" Sujeong melanjutkan sambil mengelus lembut rambut Seungkwan.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan… pria… Yah… seorang pria…" Sujeong mengertnyit dengan Seungkwan yang menjawab lirih dan kemudian menyembunyikan kepalanya di perut _noona_ -nya.

"Kwan, apa seburuk itu? Dia bukan pria pertama yang kau cintai. Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan adik priaku yang mencintai sesama jenis." Sujeong takut adiknya tertekan dengan _gender_ seseorang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang menenggelamkan adiknya sendiri, kemudian membuatnya mati perlahan dengan perasaan khawatir yang menyiksanya.

" _Noona_ , aku tahu… Benar-benar tahu bahwa kau benar-benar mengerti aku dari awal kelahiranku bahwa aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencintai wanita kecuali kedua _noona_ dan ibuku. Hanya… hanya saja kau belum bisa tahu siapa pria itu… kau belum bisa tahu." Sujeong lihat Seungkwan yang tertekan. Dan itu menyakitinya.

.

Suara musik merambat di ruang dengan satu sisi yang bercermin panjang. Seseorang dengan topinya menari sambil memandang tubuh lincahnya di cermin. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat seseorang dengan seenak jidatnya mematikan musiknya. Ia melirik melalui cermin dan membisu untuk beberapa saat.

" _Hi_ , Ver…"

" _Oh lort_!" Vernon memutar bola matanya.

" _Wait!_ Apa itu caramu bersyukur?" orang itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat cermin dan mulai merapikan rambutnya.

"Tidak! Kau tahu aku sedang mengumpat." Vernon mendesis dan memilih meminum air mineral di pinggir ruangan, kemudian langsung tiduran dengan deru nafasnya yang belum stabil.

"Kau perlu kuajarkan bersyukur ketika seorang malaikat datang seperti ini." Pria ini manis, tapi tidak cukup manis bagi Vernon untuk bisa membuatnya tunduk.

"Tidak, Josh. Bahkan Jeonghan _hyung_ terlihat lebih pantas." Vernon berbicara dengan tubuh telentangnya menatap langit-langit tanpa mau menatap Joshua yang susah-susah mencarinya.

"Ck! Aku tidak tahu cara Mingyu atau yang lain itu mendidikmu seperti apa, kau benar-benar tak punya sopan santun di depanku." Joshua mencoba mengontrol untuk setidaknya tidak mencekik Vernon.

" _Sorry, hyung. I don't mean to_." Mingyu mendidiknya dengan benar. Tapi ia sedang kacau.

" _Nope!_ Kau terlihat kacau, sesuatu terjadi?" Joshua mendudukkan dirinya di samping Vernon, sudah cukup ia menahan rasa penasarannya sejak Vernon menjemputnya.

"Tidak. _Everything's okay_." Vernon melempar senyum tipisnya kepada Joshua.

Joshua berdecak kecil.

"Kau pikir aku mengenalmu sudah berapa lama hingga tidak bisa mengenal Vernon yang berbohong? _Don't be a liar, Ver!_ " Joshua memutar bola matanya. Rasanya sangat ingin menduduki orang di sampingnya ini.

" _Come'on_ , Josh. _This show me a brother complex here_." Vernon berdecih dan berlagak tak peduli.

" _I'm not! Shit_!" Joshua mengumpat, tapi tetap tak menyerah. Ia masih diam di posisinya, dan Vernon juga diam.

"Josh…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kau tahu kau jatuh cinta dengan Seungcheol _hyung_?" Sontak ia menoleh saat Vernon bertanya hal itu. Ia okay tidak dipanggil ' _hyung'_ , karena mereka sama-sama tahu bahasa Inggris dan Amerika itu _childhood_ mereka. Tapi pertanyaan Vernon itu membuat Joshua merasa aneh.

"Ku pikir kau mengerti apa itu jatuh cinta, kau pernah punya… mantan?" Joshua ragu harus memanggil perempuan yang pernah mengisi hati Vernon itu mantan atau pacar. Mereka tak pernah bilang putus, tapi takdir yang memisahkan.

" _Yeah! I know. But_ , bukan itu. Maksudku saat tahu kau jadi _gay_." Mata Joshua membesar beberapa detik. Awalnya ia menikmati cara bicara Vernon yang mencampur bahasa Korea dan Inggris terdengar seperti lirik rap. Tapi yang Vernon bilang juga memang membuatnya kaget.

"Hehe.. kau lucu, Ver.." Joshua terkekeh geli.

"Berhenti bercanda, hyung! Aku sedang serius!" Vernon menyalak dan langsung duduk.

"Tidak, sungguh aku tidak bercanda.." Vernon melihat senyum mengejek di bibir Joshua, tapi dia diam saja.

"Kau pikir apa, Ver? Kau pikir rasanya berbeda? Aku sudah berkali-kali jatuh cinta pada perempuan, tapi ini pertama memang untuk laki-laki. Aku bahkan melewatkan cinta pertamaku di sekolah menengah atasku. Dan kau tahu? Rasanya sama saja. Suka, duka, mengagumkan, dan memabukkan. Kau pikir rasa cinta itu punya gender? Cinta itu dari hatimu." Joshua tersenyum lembut.

"Yah.. kupikir berbeda. Perempuan dan laki-laki kan pasti punya perbedaan dengan laki-laki dan laki-laki." Vernon hanya bertanya dengan tampang tololnya.

"Yang berbeda itu cara mencintai, Ver. Bagi seorang submisif, perasaan dilindungi dan dicintai yang paling dibutuhkan. Sedangkan bagi seorang dominan melindungi dan mencintai itu adalah kewajiban. Hanya itu yang berbeda. Yah… mungkin juga secara fisik. Laki-laki tidak memiliki dada yang besar, juga tidak pakai _miniskirt_. Tapi dalam sebuah hubungan, yang mendasari itu rasa percaya dan cinta. _Ver_ , percayalah… rasa percaya dan cinta itu tidak punya gender! Mereka netral! Jadi perasaan antara _gay_ dan normal itu tidak berbeda. Kami sama-sama punya hati untuk memilih. Meski ditentang, kami baik-baik saja. Karena perasaan cinta itu perasaan dalam yang intim yang hanya bisa dimengerti setiap pasangan dan cinta itu bisa tumbuh pada setiap orang. Perempuan atau laki-laki. _Gay_ atau _straight_." Joshua menjawab panjang. Ia melihat wajah jengah Vernon. Perasaan takut Vernon menjadi jijik atau menjauhinya benar-benar menghampirinya.

Dan Vernon bukan orang bodoh yang tidak melihat gestur tergesa Joshua.

" _Yup! Yup! I believe in you!_ " Vernnon menepuk bahu Joshua dua kali.

" _So?_ Kenapa kau bertanya padaku tentang hal itu? Aku ke sini dengar curhatanmu. Bukan malah aku yang curhat." Joshua memberi tatapan intimidasi. Sumpah Vernon baru sekali ini diberi tatapan seperti itu, dan dia sudah jera.

"Haah…" Vernon menghela nafas keras, kemudian membanting tubuhnya di lantai marmer ruang latihan. Joshua ikut tiduran di sampingnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta." Dan Joshua bisa dengar ' _Please note_ ' di suara Vernon.

"Kau jatuh cinta? Lalu masalahnya?" Mendengar Joshua menjawab begitu, Vernon tahu Seungcheol pasti yang terpeka dalam hubungan mereka. Entah Joshua yang tolol atau bagaimana, dari tadi Vernon sudah mengarahkan pembiacaran.

" _I'm a gay, my ass_." Vernon menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

" _Oops! Are you serious?_ " Joshua segera duduk, dia benar-benar merasa tertarik.

" _Yes, damn it!_ " Vernon memunggungi Joshua.

" _Watch your mouth, please_!" Dan Joshua memukul pantat Vernon sekali.

"Tidak! Aku serius!" Vernon berguling di lantai.

"Hey, Ver! Seungkwan itu orangnya?" Joshua langsung berbicara bagitu.

" _How can_ -"

" _Mingyu and My Coups told me_." Joshua kali ini berbicara dengan lembut, ia mengerti kebimbangan yang menyergap Vernon sekarang.

" _I know your feeling. It happened to me before._ Tapi percayalah, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja." Joshua meremat dan menggoyangkan bahu Vernon beberapa kali. Ia ingin menjadi seorang _'hyung'_ yang berguna.

" _Yup! Everything will be okay if he didn't leave me."_ Vernon telentang lagi melihat plafon putih ruang latihannya dan ia bisa lihat senyum Seungkwan dengn pipi bulatnya di situ.

" _He leave you? I think he didn't_. ku pikir harus ada kesabaran dalam cinta. Hubungan dan perasaan kita rumit, jadi perlua ada break sementara antara kalian. Hubungan sesama itu tidakj jarang malah jadi sebanyak yang kalian bisa dan bertahan semampu kalian harus jadi rintangan awal. Di awal aku menyadari perasaanku pada Coups, aku juga mencoba menghindarinya. Dan kami berpikir satu sama lain. Kemudian aku dan dia sama-sama memahami perasaan dalam yang melibatkan cinta dan rasa percaya kami. Aku sadar bahwa aku adalah submisif yang menunggu ia berjuang meraihku. Dan benar saja. Seungcheol adalah dominan yang tangguh yang mau berjuang untukku. Ver, dalam hubungan seperti ini submisif adalah sosok yang mudah menyerah dan akan menunggu domianan yang bergerak. Kami bahkan seorang peragu, mudah meragukan hubungan. Tapi dominan yang menguatkan kami. _Sorry for talking too much_." Joshua mengakhiri dan menepuk kuat bahu kiri Vernon membuatnya tertekan di lantai.

" _it's okay. It'll really help me. Well_ , jadi mungkin saja Seungkwan menungguku?" Vernon mengerjab kecil dan melipat kedua tangan di bawah tengkuknya sebagai bantal.

" _It possible_!" Joshua tertawa tanpa sebab. Tapi itu manis seklai. Vernon jadi tahu kenapa Seungcheol mencintainya. Tapi kalau dengan Seungkwan, Vernon pikir Seungkwan itu yang terbaik.

.

Seungkwan belum 24 jam di Jeju. Tapi dia sudah cukup merasa menderita tadi. Jadi setelah _noona_ -nya memberinya waktu sendiri. Ia berguling di kasurnya, tapi tidak mau sampai jatuh lagi.

Tubuhnya memang berisi, tapi tidak pernah terasa empuk saat jatuh. Tulang pinggangnya sakit, rasanya ingin patah. Oke.. tulang pinggang.. oke.. tulang pinggang yang sakit dan ingin patah…

"Sialan…" Seungkwan mendesis. Ia jadi terungat kejadian saat di _apartement_ Vernon. Dimana ia hampir terjatuh dari sofa saat Vernon datang tiba-tiba.

"Oke… Oke Vernon.. Jangan isi kepalaku terus." Seungkwan seperti orang gila, ia marah sendiri dan ia mengumpat sendiri. Tapi Seungkwan tidak sadar. Ia hanya mau mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Ekhem.." Seungkwan dengar seseorang berdehen di depan kamarnya.

Reatinanya menangkap Sujeong dengan dress selututnya. Kerah bajunya terlihat bergelombang, namun sedikit didirikan memberikan kesan elegan. Dress putihnya dipadukan dengan ikat pinggang hitam dengan pola pita besar. Memberi jarak tubuh atas dan pinggangnya sehingga terlihat ramping juga memberi bentuk tubuh ideal dan terlihat tinggi. Lekuk badan yang terlihat sangat bagus dan sopan. Seungkwan bersiul jahil dan langsung duduk berseender di kepala ranjang.

"Wow.. punya apa hari ini, _noona_?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan nada jahilnya.

"Aku punya sebuah panggung yang harus kuisi. Kwan, menurutmu bagaimana? Rambutku diikat atau digerai?" Sujeong tadi hanya memutar bola matanya. Tapi jujur Sujeong rindu menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau cantik dengan apapun. Tapi sepertinya diikat lebih cocok." Seungkwan menjawab dengan tangan yang meunjuk-nunjuk Sujeong, persis sekali seorang penata rias.

"Aye! Mengerti!" Sujeong menhilang bersama tangannya yang mulai menyatukan rambutnya dan menatanya dengan lincah.

Sujeong menghilang dan Seungkwan kembali menggulung tubuhnya di ranjangnya.

"Kwan! Mau mencoba sesuatu?" Sujeong kembali berteriak bersama dengan sosoknya yang muncul lagi di depan pintu kamar Seungkwan dengan penampilan cantik lengkap dengan _handbag_ -nya.

"Apa?" Seungkwan hanya menatapi plafonnya. Ia sedang kehilangan minat.

"Dari tadi kau hanya datang dan tidak melakukan sesuatu, kan?" Sujeong bertanya dan memilih masuk ke kamar adiknya.

Mata Seungkwan memutar sebentar mengikuti gerak kakaknya yang mendekatinya. Tempat tidurnya berdecit sedikit saat Sujeong menduduki sisi ranjangnya. Sujeng lihat Seungkwan di sini tapi dari tatapannya, pikiran Seungkwan tidak sedang bersamanya. Seolah raga dan pikirannya terpisah. Seungkwan hanya menatap sebentar Sejeong sebagai respon kecil.

"Tidak ingin membantu?" Bibir mungil Sujeong tertarik membentuk senyum yang begitu manis. Menunjukkan sisi dewasa yang sudah mendarah daging pada kakaknya. Seseorang yang seperti ibu Seungkwan. Seseorang yang lembut saat bicara.

"Ya?" Seungkwan hanya mampu menunjukkan wajah tololnya.

"Bantu eomma. Setahuku kau koki yang baik." Sejeong sedikit meloncatkan tubuhnya di ranjang Seungkwan dengan senang. Seungkwan merasakan tempat tidurnya yang terguncang kecil juga derit kaki ranjangnya.

" _Oh yeah_! Aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk." Seungkwan menjengit kala tadi kakak tersayangnya ini langsung menawarkan kebiasaan lamanya yang suka memasak. Tapi keadaan sedang berbeda sekarang, dia tidak berminat. Masalahnya _mood_ nya buruk sekali. Sesuatau yang selalu hadir dalam benak dan dadanya, suatu perasaan yang sekarang hanya dipahami oleh Seungkwan. Juga rasa bersalah yang bergemuruh saat ingat telapak tangannya yang pernah menyakiti Vernon serta bibir dan lidah kurang ajarnya yang melukai hati Vernon. Ia tahu ia bersalah dengan semua sifat 'sok jual mahal' yang ia punya. Tapi juga tidak segampang itu untuk langsung luluh pada Vernon. Terkadang mereka berbahaya, seorang dominan punya banyak hal berbahaya. Sisi karisma dan sifat lembut Vernon padanya sukses membuat jantungya berdetak kencang hingga ia sendiri mampu mendengarnya.

"Hei! Orang secantik dirimu tidak boleh melamun seperti itu." Seungkwan terkesiap merasakan sentilan kecil di dahinya. Ya, benar hanya sentilan kecil. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ugh, mungkin ini keseratus atau mungkin keseribu kalinya aku minta kepada _noona_ , untuk berhenti memanggilku cantik" Seungkwan merasa kepalanya mendidih, merasa agak aneh dangan sebutan 'cantik' kepada 'namja'.

"Oh! Ya! Oke! Aku akan berhenti. Tapi cobalah untuk memasak, Kwan. Aku sedih melihatmu begini. Terlalu na'as untuk disebut jatuh cinta. Kau tampak seperti seorang korban perkosaan yang depresi. Coba bangkit, Kwan. Dan pikirkan sebaik mungkin. Ayolah…"

Sujeong tak memberikan waktu protes untuk Seungkwan. Ia bisa beringasan seperti ibu yang menyeret anak perawannya pulang dari klub malam. Ia menarik-narik Seungkwan agak kasar.

"Oke! Oke! Aku masak!" Seungkwan berdiri dari ranjangnya dan melompat turundengan cepat bersama dengan tubuhnya yang berlari melesat keluar kamar.

"Aku berani sumpah, Kwan! Tubuhmu bagus dengan apron!" Sujeong berteriak bersama senyum senang yang terpendar dari bibirnya.

.

Seungkwan menghilang dari rumah, bukan menghilang karena apa. Sekarang ia di sini. Di dapur restaurant sang ibu. Memasak di sini lebih asik, bisa bersma ibunya dan belajar teknik baru dari koki lain. Nyonya Boo suka Seungkwan yang seperti ini. mengingat Seungkwan memang dulu sering membantunya memasak saat restaurant itu baru didirikan. Tapi Nyonya Boo juga mau yang baru. Melihat Seungkwan dengan apron, ia sudah lumayan sering. Entah dorongan darimana, ia ingin Seungkwan menjadi pelayan. Sangat penasaran jarang untuk mealihat sang putra dengan baju pelayan. Jadi sekarang Nyonya Boo pergi ke ruangannya dan memilih baju pelayan dengan ukuran tubuh Seungkwan. Dia kemudian membawanya untuk putra satu-satunya. Sekarang ia lihat tubuh montok Seungkwan yang bergerak-gerak di depan tempat cucian. Juga bibir tipis seungkwan yang terus-menerus bernyanyi, meski ini dapur restaurant.

"Hei, Kwan!" Seungkwan bisa rasa seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Umm? _Eomm_ a?" Seungkwan melepas sarung tangannya.

"Perlu bantuan?" Seungkwan berbalik menghadap ibunya, sebuah perasaan peduli karena ia sangat jarang bertemu perempuan itu.

"Ya, kau bisa bilang begitu." Ibunya menunjukkan stelan baju di tangannya.

"Ini? Apa? Seungkwan menunjuk stelan di tangan ibunya.

"Pakai, Kwan _. Eomma_ ingin kau membantu jadi pelayan." Seakan punya seseatu yang 'WOW', Nyonya Boo menunjukkan senyum dengan pipi bulatnya.

"Aku? pelayan? Oh.. eomma… Tadi Sujeong _noona_ sudah menyuruhku memasak. Dan aku sudah nikmati ini. Apa aku harus coba jadi pelayan juga?" Seungkwan itu penurut, tapi rasanya ia punya masalah dengan mood-nya.

"Yup! Kita perlu pelayang ekstra." Nyonya Boo bisa memaksa dengan halus.

"Oke! Oke! Aku coba." Seungkwan mengambil cepat baju pelayannya.

.

Lima belas menit lebih sepuluh detik. Seungkwan bahkan menghitung detik yang ia jalani saat mengganti bajunya. Seungkwan memperhatikan pakaiannya yang nampak pas di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tampak berisi dan bahunya tidak setegap laki-laki lainnya. Sebuah ciri fisik yang dapat menetapkan posisi _'uke'_ padanya. Karena mau bagaimana pun ia bertingkah sebagai dominan, ia tetap di dominasi. Ia agak sedih oleh hal itu. Dan rasanya tidak ingin memikirkan itu terlalu lama kalau tak ingin ia menungging di dalam kamar mandi. Ia menghela keras satu kali dan memutuskan keluar sekarang.

Setiap karyawan dan pelayang di sini tahu, Seungkwan yang cantik itu anak Nyonya Boo. Seungkwan yang tersenyum sumringah di pipi bulatnya itu anak pemilik restaurant ini. Hingga seluruh pegawai dan pelyan pria yang dengan status seksual berbelok memilih menggaruk tangan gatal mereka yang ingin sekali merangkul pinggang ataupun mecolek pantat montoknya. Baju pelayannya terlalu pas, tapi Seungkwan tidak merasa ini buruk. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya menarik dan ia menikmati itu.

Mengambil buku menu dan catatan, ia lebih memilih pekerjaan praktis dengan hanya memamerkan senyum dan menawarkan makanan. Dia hanya perlu menunggu pelanggan yang datang dan entah dewa jenis apa yang memberkati, seorang pelanggan datang.

" _WOW! Just my type_." Seungkwan takjub sendiri. Betapa seseorang semenarik dirinya dihadapkan dengan pelanggang semenarik orang itu. Orang itu berpakaian tertutup, tapi Seungkwan sadar orang itu pasti sangat tampan.

"Ekhem.. permisi... pesan apa, Tuan?" Orang itu mendongak dan netranya membukat kurang dari satu detik.

Seungkwan lihat mata itu, retina hitam indah yang menururt Seungkwan bisa lebih indah.

"Ummh... bisa duduk? Kumohon..." Orang itu berbicara _random_ dengan sura _husky_ -nya yang agak serak.

"Ya?"

"Yup, kau pelayan cantik yang ku tatap sekarang." Orang itu kembali berbicara, dan Seungkwan tahu itu dia. Soalnya yang ditatap sekarang itu hanya dia.

Seungkwan duduk dengan canggung di kursi tepat di depan pria itu. Tidak tahu apa yang salah padanya, dia melah menurut begitu saja. Orang itu mengangkat tangan sekali, memanggil pelayan lain.

"Aku bisa pinjam temanmu? Aku perlu bantuannya..." Terlihat sekali orang itu sangat _to the point_. Dan aura dominannya juga begitu kuat membuat Seungkwan diam dan pelayan itu yang _notabene_ seorang _uke_ malah mengangguk. Pria itu mengibaskan tangan dua kali mempersilakan pelayan tadi pagi. Gesturnya benar-benar _manly_.

' _Really my type_..' sekali lagu Seungkan bermonolog, tapi kali ini dengan batinnya. Sungguh orang di depannya menggoyahkan imannya.

"Hei, tutup mulutmu!" Seungkwan bisa lihat orang itu terkekeh dari balik maskernya. Seungkwan langsung menutup mulutnya, ia tahu bahwa barusan wajahnya pasti terlihat konyol.

"Ah... _okay_.. lalu.. apa?" Seungkwan merutuki bibirnya yang malah berbicara _random_.

"Oh _wel_ l, kau tahu pantai di dekat sini? Keberatan membawa ku keluar?" Orang ini berdeham beberapa kali, Seungkwan juga bisa lihat matanya bengkak.

"Oh? Iya.. bisa.. ayo!" Seungkwan mencoba menepis fakta bahwa mungkin orang ini patah hati. Ia hanya memberi senyum semanis mungkin, entah salah lihat atau apa. Pria itu sedikit membulatkan retinanya.

"Mari..." Lagi Seungkwan tegaskan.

Pria itu berdiri agak ragu setelah kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti siluet sintal di depannya.

.

" _Yup_! Ini dia..." Seungkwan bersorang setelah tiba di pantai. Mau bagaimana pun ia tetap rindu pantai di Jeju.

"Areanya bagus. Ada banyak batu karang. Ingin coba naik?" Orang itu berbicara seketika dan sudah muncul di depannya, jujur saja Seungkwan tadi sempat kaget.

"Aku mau saja, tapi bukankah mereka terlihat licin?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku perlu tempat sepi dan aku bisa membantumu naik." Orang itu mengulurkan tanganya dan Seungkwan senang hati saja mnyambutnya, toh orang ini terlihat tampan.

Mereka menaiki batu karang perlahan-lahan. Pria itu benar-benar membantu Seungkwan memilih batu yang tidak licin dan juga memilih tempat duduk kering yang menghadap laut. Langitnya jadi sedikit jingga, juga akan ada matahari terbenam nanti. Dan mereka juga sama-sama diam membiarkan deru ombak dan burung malam yang mengisi kesunyian. Seungkwan jadi bingung dia dibawa untuk apa? Teman curhat? Mungkin.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Pria itu membuka _hoodie_ -nya tapi masih memakai maskernya.

Seungkwan lihat rambut pendek hitam pria itu yang jadi agak jingga di bawah langit yang jadi kemerahan.

"Ummm... Boo Seungkwan.." Seungkwan menjawab lirih dan menebak pria itu pasti mancung, melihat dari tonjolan di maskernya.

"Boo Seungkwan... Boo? Margamu unik."

"Yah... Banyak yang bialg begitu." Seungkwan tidak bosan melihat wajah bermasker laki-laki ini. Ia tampak sempurna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka matahari tenggelam?"

"Yup! Itu terlihat luar biasa." Tersenyum.

"Denganku? Orang terdahulu bilang, kalau kita lihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam bersama seseorang. Maka kemungkinan besar dia jodoh kita." Laki-laki itu masih betah melihat ke laut tanpa menatap Seungkwan yang serius sedang membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak, aku...aku... kau-"

"Sstt, diam dulu... kita lihat mataharinya dulu. Kau itu manis, aku tidak keberatan."

Seungkwan serius sedang _blushing_ sedikit, tapi yang paling membuatnya kaget. 'Orang ini _gay_?' Kalau bisa Seungkwan mau tanya sekarang, tapi meelihat orang tampan itu sedang serius dengan pemandangan di depannya, jadi Seungkwan urungkan.

Mereka saling diam dan Seungkwan bersyukur mengamati dua karya indah Tuhan di depan matanya. Pria itu dan matahari tenggelam sama indahnya. Terutama ketika pria di sampingnya menutup matanya sebentar seperti membuat permintaan. Matanya, wajahnya benar-benar sempurna. Seungkwan merasa ia akan langsung angkat tangan jika pria tampan itu memintanya. Ketika kedua kelopak itu terbuka, Seungkwan tahu ia balas dipandang. Tapi tak bisa lepas, Seugkwan terjerat dan dia sadar itu.

"Hei _babe_!" Lelaki itu menepuk pipi Seungkwan dua kali.

"Ya?" Seungkwan terkesiap.

"Turun, ayo..." Pria itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita lihat dari bibir pantai saja. Kalau turunnya nanti hari akan gelap dan sulit memilih batu karang yang tidak licin." Ia melanjutkan, memotong Seungkwan yang ingin melawan. Akhirnya Seungkwan mengambil uluran tangan itu dan ikut turun.

Mereka di pasar pantai dan memilih duduk di bibir pantai.

"Hey!" Pria itu kembali memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Kau Tahu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau itu cantik sekali." Ia berbicara dan membuat Seungkwan terdiam, ia hanya sedikit gugup.

"Anyway, kau tak mengenal ku?"

"Ya?"

"Aku..." Membuka maskernya. "Vernon."

Seungkwan merasa dunianya dicabut darinya. Beratus macam perasaan jadi satu sedih, senang, muak, bahagia, bangga dan lainnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, astaga. Aku sungguh tidak pernah lihat orang yang lebih indah darimu." Vernon mearik dirinya mendekat dan menangkup pipi Seungkwan. Tatapannya mensugesti makhluk berarti di depannya, untuk terus terpaku padanya.

"Kau suka penampilan baruku? Lensa mataku? Rambutku?" Vernon mati-matian untuk tidak mengecup bibir _pink_ terbuka milik Seungkwan di hadapannya.

"Hey! Jawab aku! Sebelum aku menciummu lagi." Seungkwan yang mendengarnya langsung menunduk.

"Sialan kau! Sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku, sekarang mau lagi? Jangan harap!" Seungkwan membuang mukanya yang agak memerah, kemudian langsung berdiri.

Vernon terkekeh dan ikut berdiri sambil menepuki pantatnya, membersihkan pasir di celananya.

"Sungguh... sungguh tidak... aku datang ke sini bukan untuk itu." Vernon tertawa lagi, dia lihat Seungkwan yang merengut.

"Lalu? Untuk apa? Aku ke sini untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Belum 24 jam, tapi kau muncul lagi." Memutar bola matanya jengah sambil membersihkan diri.

"Ouhh... Jangan campakkan aku. Aku ke sini untuk sesuatu yang serius dan spesial." Seungkwan lihat Vernon yang merogoh kantung _hoodi_ e-nya.

"Bisa minta _smartphone_ -mu? _Please_..." Tidak, Seungkwan tidak bisa, sesuatu membatasinya. Jadi ia hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak? Oke..." Vernon tersenyum terpaksa.

"Ini... sesuatu untukmu." Venon mengeluarkan susuatu dari kantungnya.

"Untukmu... juga untukku." Vernon menunjukkan dua barang di telapak tangannya. Dua gantungan mobile phone dengan bentuk hati kecil hitam yang kelihatan bagus. Bukan sesuatu yang manis, tapi seperti memang di desig untuk pria.

"Aku maunya design sendiri, tapi sepertinya terlalu lama, jadi Joshua hyung memberiku ini. Ku mau beli cincin, tapi tidak tahu ukuran jarimu. Ingin gelang, tapi itu terlalu biasa. Ingin kalung, tapi kau bukan perempuan." Vernon terkekeh dan menyerahkan salah satu.

"Tidak, Ver. Sungguh tidak." Seungkwan menjauhi Vernon dua langkah. Vernon _spechless_. Tidak, bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

"Kenap-"

"Karena aku bukan kau! Karena sulit untuk mencintaimu, Ver! Kau jauh dari jangkauanku! Kau munstahil untukku!" ada begitu banyak orang mengharapkan cintamu! Apa itu tak cukup? Kenapa kau juga menjebakku?" Seungkwan mulai merasa matanya lembab.

"Kwan! Dengar! Aku di depanmu! Aku mengejarmu! Tangkap aku! Sambut aku!" Vernon mencoba menarik tubuh Seungkwan, tapi pria cantik itu terus mencoba lari darinya.

"Kau sialan, Ver! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku. Aku takut, Ver. Aku takut jatuh cinta padamu. Semua masa laluku... rasa sakit yang kurasakan... kau bukan aku. Kau tidak akan mengerti aku." Seungkwan tahu semuanya pahit. Dan itu tidak pernah membaik. Semuanya buruk.

"Lupakan si sialan Hyungwon itu, Kwan! Lupakan! Sambut aku!" Suara Vernon meninggi, tak pernah tahu bahwa eksistensi Hyungwon menyakiti Seugkwan begitu dalam.

"Aku melupakannya, Ver! Aku sudajh lupa! Tapi rasa sakit ini tetap hadir, menjadi memori kelamku. Kemudian kau muncul di hidupku. Kau mengacaukan semuanya! Tidak ada yang mengerti aku lebih dari diriku sendiri! Tidak juga kau! Cintamu itu tidak bisa mengaturku! Kau! Seseorang yang selalu mematahkan hati orang lain! Dan sebisanya! Sebisaku, Ver! Aku tidak mau jatuh lebih dalam." Seungkwan tidak berteriak senyaring Vernon. Tapi itu tadi berbekas sekali. Gemanya bahkan masih terdengar di telinga Vernon.

Vernon hanya mampu diam melihat Seungkwan lari dari hadapannya. Ia ingin mengejar atau memanggil Seungkwan. Tapi tubuhnya terkunci. Dan sungguh ia menyesl telah berteriak di depan wajah orang yang ia cintai.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

Tada~~~ Chapter 6 up! akhirnya setelah sekian lama, 8ter bisa melanjutkan ff ini.

Sejujurnya 8ter agak kecewa, yang view ini ff banyak sekali. Tapi yang review sedikit 8ter gak minta pujian dan lain-lain kok. Minta kalian menyatakan kehadiran/? kalian doank. Dan 8ter sama sekali gak keberatan dengan yang namanya krisar. Silakan kasih krisar yang keras juga 8ter terima.

Dan karena 8ter merasa ini ff moreless response dari para readers. So, 8ter bakal jadiin ini chapter buat ngeliat respon kalian. Kalau lumayan yang mau review 8ter bakal lanjut. Kalau gak, yah mungkin bakal end di chap ini. 8ter pernah bilang kan kalau ini ff happy ending? Tapi kalau respon sedikit sekali 8ter bakal buat ini end dan anggap chap 6 ini final chapter. Jadi bakal jadi sad ending dan SEUNGKWAN DAN VERNON PISAH DAN GAK BERSATU. 8ter bukan mau menghakimi atau gimana. Yang author pasti paham deh kalau kita buat ff itu lumayan ada banyak sedkit perjuangan di situ. Waktu dll, sedangkan time is money. We present something to entertaint you, but there's no respose as well? Tentu kita kecewa.

Jadi di chap ini yang mau pada di lanjut so come to the review. Tulis 'NEXT' doank juga gak papa kok

Makasih buat yang udah baca ff abal-abal ini. See you or bye bye/? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Honey Boo (Squel of Maid Be)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Tentang kelanjutan kisah Vernon seorang _rapper_ terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan _fangirl_ Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi.. " _Wanna be my honey, Boo?_ "

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

Bagi readers-nim yang mungkin bisa gak paham. 8ter sarankan untuk baca Maid Be dulu. Well, enjoy and happy reading ^^

Little quotation from the Chapter 6:

" _Ini... sesuatu untukmu." Venon mengeluarkan susuatu dari kantungnya._

" _Untukmu... juga untukku." Vernon menunjukkan dua barang di telapak tangannya. Dua gantungan mobile phone dengan bentuk hati kecil hitam yang kelihatan bagus. Bukan sesuatu yang manis, tapi seperti memang di desig untuk pria._

" _Aku maunya design sendiri, tapi sepertinya terlalu lama, jadi Joshua hyung memberiku ini. Ku mau beli cincin, tapi tidak tahu ukuran jarimu. Ingin gelang, tapi itu terlalu biasa. Ingin kalung, tapi kau bukan perempuan." Vernon terkekeh dan menyerahkan salah satu._

" _Tidak, Ver. Sungguh tidak." Seungkwan menjauhi Vernon dua langkah. Vernon spechless. Tidak, bukan ini yang ia harapkan._

" _Kenap-"_

" _Karena aku bukan kau! Karena sulit untuk mencintaimu, Ver! Kau jauh dari jangkauanku! Kau munstahil untukku!" ada begitu banyak orang mengharapkan cintamu! Apa itu tak cukup? Kenapa kau juga menjebakku?" Seungkwan mulai merasa matanya lembab._

" _Kwan! Dengar! Aku di depanmu! Aku mengejarmu! Tangkap aku! Sambut aku!" Vernon mencoba menarik tubuh Seungkwan, tapi pria cantik itu terus mencoba lari darinya._

" _Kau sialan, Ver! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku. Aku takut, Ver. Aku takut jatuh cinta padamu. Semua masa laluku... rasa sakit yang kurasakan... kau bukan aku. Kau tidak akan mengerti aku." Seungkwan tahu semuanya pahit. Dan itu tidak pernah membaik. Semuanya buruk._

" _Lupakan si sialan Hyungwon itu, Kwan! Lupakan! Sambut aku!" Suara Vernon meninggi, tak pernah tahu bahwa eksistensi Hyungwon menyakiti Seugkwan begitu dalam._

" _Aku melupakannya, Ver! Aku sudajh lupa! Tapi rasa sakit ini tetap hadir, menjadi memori kelamku. Kemudian kau muncul di hidupku. Kau mengacaukan semuanya! Tidak ada yang mengerti aku lebih dari diriku sendiri! Tidak juga kau! Cintamu itu tidak bisa mengaturku! Kau! Seseorang yang selalu mematahkan hati orang lain! Dan sebisanya! Sebisaku, Ver! Aku tidak mau jatuh lebih dalam." Seungkwan tidak berteriak senyaring Vernon. Tapi itu tadi berbekas sekali. Gemanya bahkan masih terdengar di telinga Vernon._

 _Vernon hanya mampu diam melihat Seungkwan lari dari hadapannya. Ia ingin mengejar atau memanggil Seungkwan. Tapi tubuhnya terkunci. Dan sungguh ia menyesl telah berteriak di depan wajah orang yang ia cintai._

Chapter 7:

Kalau dibilang waktu itu cepat sekali berlalu. Seungkwan juga merasakan itu. Hari-hari sudah banyak berlalu. Dan tak terasa satu minggu ini Seungkwan sudah meninggalkan kampusnya. Jeju itu pulau yang indah dan Seungkwan pun betah di situ. Hubungannya dengan Umji pun membaik. Harinya membaik, tapi ia sungguh ingin pulang ke _apartement_ -nya. Kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya. Meskipun ia sendiri memiliki rasa risau yang ia tidak mengerti. Tapi mungkin kembali ke kampus nanti akan membuat perasaannya melega. Sekarang tepat pukul 10 PM KST, dan Seungkwan bergelut di kamarnya. Yang ia kerjakan tidak lain selain menyiapkan pakaiannya. Besok ia akan pulang dan kembali ke kehidupan kemarin, kecuali satu hal. _STILL NO TO CHOI VERNON_! Seungkwan ingin hidupnya yang normal dan belajar menjadi normal, mungkin. Mencintai Vernon itu mustahil. Umji itu _fans_ -nya, _noona_ -nya juga. Lalu Seungkwan harus apa? Menusuk orang-rang yang ia cintai? Yang ada ia akan di gantung di _Namsan Tower_. Mana tega Seungkwan bilang ia suka Vernon dan Vernon suka dia. Jadi jelas itu menjadi beban ungtuknya. Dan memilih pergi dari Vernon pun sia-sia. Jadi mengusir Vernon darinya bisa dicoba, kan? Meski kemarin ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah lagi-lagi menghentak dan menghancurkan Vernon. Vernon itu tampan, dan seungkwan juga meleleh waktu lihat wajah Vernon secara ' _live_ '. Tapi luluh begitu saja bukan hal yang baik. Vernon itu punya banyak orang yang cantik dan rupawan di sekitarnya. Bertahan dengan orang begitu bisa jadi sia-sia. Seungkwan lebih baik sedikit sakit hati sekarang daripada patah hati lagi nanti. Tapi sungguh Seungkwan agak tersentuh waktu tahu pelanggan tampan yang datang satu minggu lalu ternyata Vernon. Vernon rela sekali membuang waktu berlatih atau istirahatnya. Itu yang sempat sedikit menggetarkan pertahanannya. Sebelum ia ingat bahwa patah hati itu sakit sekali dan tentu ia ingat kalau sekarang ia sudah tidak 'jomlo' lagi. Ada Umji, kan? Oke, Seungkwan laki-laki. Dan Umji perempuan. Ia dominan dan ia _manly_ , mungkin. Seungkwan sungguh meragukan itu. Wonwoo dan Seungkwan pun masih _manly_ Wonwoo. Wonwoo itu _gay_ dan legal milik Mingyu, ia juga submisif. Lalu Seungkwan apa? Super submisif? Dan Seungkwan hanya mendengus untuk itu. Sedikit tidak terima, tapi juga membenarkan. Hingga sekarang getaran di kantung celananya mengagetkannya. Seungkwan cepat mengambil _smartphone_ -nya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengernyit bersamaan saat lihat yang menelpon itu 'Umji Babo'. Sungguh, bahkwan mengganti nama kontak pun Seungkwan belum mampu.

.

"Kau bahkan belum selesai menulis lirik untuk satu lagu, pun." Mingyu tepat duduk di sofa seberang Vernnon.

Tangannya mengambil dan memperhatikan ' _note_ ' Vernon yang tergeletak di meja sofa.

"Aku merasa buruk…" Vernon berbicara sedikit terbungkam. Lantaran posisinya yang sedang tengkurap dengan nyaman di sofa panjang ruangan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya memendarkan matanya pada tubuh Vernon yang terbujur tengkurap di depannya, tampak lebih kurus. Mereka berdua hening, dan telinga mereka hanya diisi decitan kursi kerja Mingyu yang di duduki dan dimainkan berputar-putar oleh Wonwoo. Karena kursi itu memang empuk dan dapat berputar penuh.

"Kau merasa buruk karena patah hati…" Mingyu menoleh melihat Wonwoo yang berbicara santai dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi yang empuk sambil memejamkan mata dan masih berputar-putar. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa mengernyit saat Vernon menyahut masih terbungkam, tapi nadanya meng'iya'kan.

"Kalau begitu tulis saja lagu soal patah hati." Kali ini Wonwoo berhenti berputar-putar dan menatap Vernon.

Mingyu hanya diam dan mengernyit saat lihat Vernon yang tidak bergerak atau bicara. Tapi tiba-tia jantung tenangnya tersengat saat Vernon tiba-tiba bangkit dan beteriak.

" _OKAY! GENIUS IDEA! LET'S GO!"_

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum. Dan Mingyu mengelus dadanya karena kewarasannya teruji oleh seorang artis macam Vernon. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum pada Wonwoo, saat lihat anak buahnya mulai sibuk mencoret di note-nya. Ketika Wonwoo menoleh, Mingyu hanya bisa mengatkan ' _Thank you'_ dengan gerakan mulut tanpa suara dan diangguki Wonwoo bersama dengan cengiran imutnya. Mata rubahnya menyipit, tapi tetap menatap Mingyu. Hingga saat Mingyu melempar kata ' _I love you'_ tanpa suara lagi, Wonwoo berhenti dengan cengirannya dan tersenyum manis seraya menunjukkan _mini heart finger_ diam-diam pada Mingyu. Karena demi Vernon yang patah hati, mereka rela mengesampingkan waktu berdua dan _lovey dovey_ mereka. Bahkan mereka tinggal bersama Vernon dia _apartement_ milik Vernon tanpa kemesraan dan _skinship_ , cukup dengan senyum dan perhatian. Masalahnya Vernon patah hati. Pekerjaannya terbengkalai dan Vernon kurus sekali. Kalau tidak ada Mingyu-Wonwoo, Vernon bagaimana?

"Tok… Tok… Tok…" Mingyu berdehem sekali dan memutus kontak matanya pada Wonwoo.

"Masuk!" Mingyu berujar agak nyaring sambil meerapikan bajunya.

" _Hello_ …" Kepala dengan surai hitam mendongak masuk.

"Oh! Hai, Joshua _Hyung_! Vernon melambai sekali membuat Joshua tertawa kecil.

"Oh… _Hyung_.." Mingyu tersenyum dan tampak santun tapi santai.

"Seungcheol _Hyung okay_?" Mingyu bertanya.

"Dia _okay_ , tadi itu sempat salah paham." Kalau tadi Joshua tertawa, sekarang dia tersenyum.

"Sungguh aku minta ma'af, _Hyung_. Gara-gara aku, Coups _Hyung_ dan kau bertengkar." Vernon memendarkan tatapan bersalah.

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Coups ku sudah mengerti. Kau tahu? Semakin sering kami bertengkar, maka kami akan semakin mengerti perasaan satu sama lain." Joshua lagi-lagi tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar sampai matanya kelihatan sipit sekali.

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Coups _hyung_ ternyata pencemburu juga." Vernon mengalihkan sebentar perhatiannya pada Joshua. Dan retinanya menangkap Joshua yang terkekeh.

"Ralat. Tidak, dia tidak pencemburu, kecuali atas beberapa hal. Tapi sungguh, itu tidak penting _. Just forget it._ " Joshua lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Sumpah, itu membuat Wonwoo yang notabene minim ekspresi bingung. Apa enaknya? Dan apa manfaat dari tersenyum? Mungkin nanti ia bisa buat itu jadi judul skripsinya. Itu bagus, dan Joshua akan jadi narasumber utama. Mungkin skripsinya akan _hits_ karena menjadikan idola papan atas sebagai narasumber.

"Tidak salah, ia terlihat _manly_." Demi membuyarkan fantasi anehnya, Wonwoo dengan jujur memuji Seungcheol.

Dan rasanya perutnya tergelitik kecil seakan digelitiki bulu ayam saat lihat wajah muram Mingyu. Jadi Wonwoo tersenyum jenaka.

"Hmmm… ya, _manly_." Joshua mengangguk dan kali ini melemparkan senyumnya pada Wonwoo, jadi mau tak mau Wonwoo juga balas tersenyum kecil.

" _Oh yeah_ … _How are you, Ver_?" Dan sekarang perhatian pria bersurai hitam itu teralihkan pada Vernon.

" _What? I am okay_." Vernon mengalihkan sebentar perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas di depannya yang ia sobek dari _note_ -nya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" Joshua sekarang mengambil duduk di samping Vernon, seperti ayah kepada anaknya.

"Menulis lirik." Vernon hanya menoleh sekali, kemudian kembali fokus. Seperti anak yang sedang serius menggambar mengubris ayahnya.

"Ini semua berantakan." Joshua tetap duduk dan mengambil satu-persatu kertas berhamburan. Vernon berdehem saja.

Joshua tertawa sesekali saat membaca dan melihat beberapa lirik yang dibuang juga beberapa kertas yang tercoret gambar-gambar aneh. Ini semua sangat membuktikan bahwa Vernon sedang pusing. Joshua tahu itu.

"Jangan dipaksa kalau pusing, Ver." Joshua melipat dua tumbukan kertas itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampang samping sofa.

"Tidak, _hyung_." Kemudian Vernon merosot dari kursinya dan menutup mata.

"Kalau tidak punya ide nanti saja."Joshua menepuk bahunya sekali, membuat mata Vernon terbuka.

"Aku ada ide, sungguh. Tapi tidak mau tumpah dari kepalaku." Vernon kembali menutup matanya, mencoba fokus.

"Ver, _I'm not sure you are okay_." Joshua meneliti pria di hadapannya. Bibir pucat Vernon, kulit putihnya, rambut berantakannya, dan tentu tubuh kurus Vernon yang bampak lebih kehilangan berat badan seminggu ini meski pria itu tidak dalam program diet.

" _No, I'm okay_." Vernon mengintip dari sebelah matanya kemudian menutup lagi.

"Semua tahu kau tak baik, keadaanmu cukup buruk. Sudahlah, Ver. Aku bisa mengundur jadwal _comeback_ -mu sampai kau membaik." Mingyu mengintrupsi interaksi dua insan di depannya yang menurutnya sangat menggambarkan hubungan kakak adik. Ia sadar Joshua penyayang dan lembut.

"Jadwal _comeback_ -ku bisa di undur. Tapi siapa yang akan menulis lirik dan mengomposisi laguku kalau bukan aku? Jadi aku masih harus tetap menulis. Pekerjaanku ini memakan perasaanku. Segala macam kesedihan dan kesukaran harus aku buang jauh-juah untuk kepuasan _fans_ -ku. Dimana sekarang aku berada di masa baikku, aku perlu mengganti semua yang telah _fans_ -ku berikan. Dan aku akan merasa lebih buruk dengan mengabaikan tanggungjawabku. Lagipula salahkus sendiri malah main cinta-cintaan saat diamana aku masih berjuang dan disaat aku menerima banyak cinta." Vernon berbicara santai dan kepalanya tersender rileks di kepala sofa.

"Uhmm… Aku bisa meminta Woozi dan Coups membantumu, ngomong-ngomong." Joshua menjawab setelah mengerjab beberapa kali demi membantu mencari solusi.

"Mereka sedang sibuk, _hyung_. Mereka akan punya _comeback_. Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau kekasihmu itu akan punya jadwal padat." Vernon mendelik dan berbicara agak sarkastik sambil menatap mata Joshua yang berkedip-kedip.

"Aku tak pernah lupa." Joshua menjawab lirih dan ia menunduk. Intensitasnya bertemu Coups akan menjadi sangat jarang nanti, ia sedih karena itu.

" _Hyung_ , pergilah…" Vernon meremat kecil bahu Joshua, memberi dukungan.

Yang ia tahu, hubungan Joshua dan Seungcheol itu kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Jadi hati Joshua harus lebih lembut dan menghampiri Seungcheol duluan.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak mau _hyung_ merasa apa yang kurasa." Vernon tersenyum dengan tatapan yang tampak getir.

"Ekhem… Apa yang kau rasakan?" Wonwoo hanya tidak suka Vernon menutupi semua rasa sedihnya.

"Kehilangan… Salah ku juga mau jatuh cinta dengannya. Nyatanya ia tidak mau takluk padaku." Vernon mengangkat bahunya sekali, seolah tidak peduli.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?" Mingyu bertanya, karena ia sungguh merasa sesuatu yang mungkin hanya dimengerti kaum ' _seme_ '.

"Entah… mungkin menyerah…" Vernon kembali mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, tapi tatapannya menunduk.

Nah kan… Mingyu sudah bilang ia merasakan sesuatu.

.

Seungkwan barusan merasa lebih baik, dan ini sudah cukup tengah malam untuk melanjutkan telponnya dengan Umji. Tapi meski lebih baik, masih ada sesuatu yang menyumbat perasaanya. Semua beres, barang-barangnya, tiket dll. Seungkwan juga tahu apa masalahnya. Tapi ia sungguh tidak ingin mengakuai apa yang menyumbat perasaanya. Tapi satu hal yang akan membuat Seungkwan _sweatdrop_. Beberapa barangnya masih di _apartement_ Vernon. Seungkwan setidaknyamenyesal pernah betah tinggal di sana. Meski kalau ingat Vernon dan _apartement_ -nya, ada lebih kurang rasa khawatir. Berlebih kalau ingat Vernon itu sering mimpi buruk. Jadi siapa sekarang yang membangunkan Vernon? Pokoknya Seungkwan tahu kalau Vernon mimpi buruk itu bagaimana. Kalau ingat Vernon itu punya 'mantan' yang miris. Dipikir-pikir kisah cinta Vernon itu menyakitkan daripada Seungkwan. Bahkan Vernon kesulitan bangkit. Bahkan ketika Vernon mendekatinya, Vernon itu masih belum bisa membuang perempuan itu dari hatinya. Harusnya seungkwan sadar kalau Vernon itu menariknya bangkit. Tapi kenapa Seungkwan begitu betah merasa sendiri dan kalah? Harusnya ia sadar bahwa ia yang dulu merasa membutuhkan telah dibutuhkan orang lain sekarang. Seseorang yang luar biasa, yang bekerja keras. Yang mau berjuang menggapainya, memikirkannya, mengejarnya, mengharapkannya, dan tentu mencintainya. Seungkwan sadar bahwa orang seperti itu yang dia butuhkan. Menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlalu menahan ditri. Dia sudah menyadari bahwa ia suka Vernon, dan mungkin mencintai. Tapi ia begitu bangga menjadi 'mahal' bahkan membuat orang yang ia cintai menghilang. Benar selama seminggu ini Vernon tak pernah menghubunginya. Itu menyiksanya. Karena bahkan sampai detik ini hatinya masih menyebut nama Vernon. Mengingat Vernon saat pagi hari ia membuka matanya, dan mengingat Vernon sebagai nama terakhir sebelum ia menjemput mimpi. Bahkan membiarkan Vernon menyentuhnya di alam mimpi. Betapa keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar, di hidupnya diisi dan dipenuhi Vernon. Betapa sebenarnya ia butuh Vernon bukan hanya dalam ingatan dan perasaan. Tapi eksistensinya, kehadirannya. Ia sangat rindu kehadiran tiba-tiba Vernon. Sangat rindu retina Vernon yang menatapnya. Bahkan rindu suara dan bibir Vernon yang memanggil juga menyebut namanya. Memuji suaranya, kecantikannya , atau bahkan merayunya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah cinta pertamanya, ia tak merasa pupus. Untuk yang pertama kalinya Seungkwan merasa mendamba sebesar ini. Dan untukl pertama kalinya juga Seungkwan menyesal mengusir Vernon, menamparnya serta menolaknya.

.

Waktu berlalu, Vernon bersama Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah di _apartement_ milik Vernon. Mingyu tumbang di ranjang Vernon, Mingyu memang terbiasa bersama Vernon. Vernon di kamar mandi, katanya mau mandi ait dingin. Sedangkan ini pukul 1 a.m, hari sudah dingin sekali. Tapi Vernon bilang, dia mau kepalanya yang serasa berasap menjadi dingin sebelum tidur. Sedangkan Wonwoo di kamar tamu. Kemarin Wonwoo sudah membersihkan kamar itu hingga menjadi kamar normal sekarang. Kamarnya bagus. Wonwoo menatanya seperti kamar sendiri, jadi Wonwoo betah sekali disitu. Wonwoo ke kamar mandi. Niatnya mau cuci muka, cuci rambut, cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu ganti baju. Mana sanggup Wonwoo mandi seperti Vernon. Tapi Wonwoo yakin, Vernon tidak sekuat itu. Vernon pengidap _Rhinithis_ , ngomong-ngomong. Paling sebentar lagi bersin-bersin, atau bahkan muncul ruam kulit berwarna merah di area bibir atasnya. Kadang membuat ia harus memakai _lips gloss_ lebih merah. Vernon itu sensitif dingin, tapi sepertinya lebih sensitif dengan serbuk sari di musim semi. Mingyu juga punya _Rhinithis_ , dia lebih ke arah debu dan udara dingin. Efeknya aneh, Mingyu jadi bersin-bersin dan bisa tiba-tiba batuk seperti tersedak. Kalau Wonwoo itu _Gastritis_. Wonwoo tidak suka itu. Apalagi faktanya, dia merasa agak sakit perut karena lupa makan malam. Tapi gara-gara _Gatritis_ atau bukan, ia dengar suara orang bersin-bersin di samping dinding kamar mandi. Mingyu atau Vernon, tidak tahu siapa. Tapi kenapa berasal dari kamar yang ia tempati? Bukankah seharusnya di kamar sebelah? Oke, Wonwoo tidak percaya hantu. Tapi dia dengar suara Vernon yang nge- _rap_ sambil mandi. Dan setahunya Mingyu tumbang di kamar Vernon, munkin sekarang sedang ke dunia mimpi. Lalu menduga yang masuk kamarnya itu siapa? Wonwoo ingin untuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Wonwoo keluar kamar mandi dengan kemeja sekitar lehernya basah. mengambil handuk kecil di dekat pintu den mengelap rambutnya. Celananya digulung 15cm di atas matakaki. Membuka tiga kancing bajunya, membuat dada bidanganya yeng tertutup kaus obong terekpos. Wonwoo sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Handuknya ia sampirkan di bahunya, membuat kemeja area pundaknya ikut basah. Perlahan Wonwoo membuka pintu. Oke, Wonwoo tidak melihat siapapun. Tapi ia terus melangkah sampai akhirnya ia lihat seseorang duduk di kasurnya menghadap lemari yang ada cermin panjangnya. Tapi Wonwoo tahu itu siapa. Dari aroma tubuhnya Wonwoo juga bisa tahu.

"Oh, hai…" Wonwoo menyapa dengan senyum lucunya.

"Ehm… Hai…" Orang itu balas tersenyum.

"Sudah lama, Gyu?" Wonwoo mengelap rambutnya, saat lihat orang itu tiduran di ranjangnya.

"Tidak." Mingyu tiduran, tapi matanya tidak mau lepas dari Wonwoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kemari?" Wonwoo memilih menuju lemarinya, mencari baju untuk diganti.

"Tidak ada. Tapi aroma tubuhmu mengundangku. Sayangnya sempat hilang gara-gara bersin. Jadi aku kemari. Dan… astaga… Kau seksi, Kim Wonwoo." Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo merasakannya, kelihatan Wonwoo sedang bermain dengannya. Wonwoo tiba-tiba pindah tempat, supaya Mingyu sulit meraihnya.

"Jangan sembarang mengganti marga, Gyu." Wonwoo tertawa kecil, dia tahu Mingyu pasti kesal.

Hening seketika. Hening yang menyiksa Wonwoo, ia sungguh merindukan Mingyu. Karena suatu keajaiban Vernon tahan mandi lama meski dingin. Mereka jadi punya waktu berdua. Jadi Wonwoo berinisiatif duluan menegur.

"Jadi, sekarang mau apa?" Wonwoo berbalik dan tiba-tiba dada atas sampai perpotongan leher Mingyu sudah di depan matanya.

Wonwoo kaget kemudian memutar matanya. Jadi daritadi Mingyu mengerjainya. Tapi kenapa Mingyu kuat tahan napas selama itu? Tadi itu napas Mingyu sama sekali tidak terasa di kepala belakang atau di ubun-ubunnya.

"Aromamu, Wonwoo." Mingyu menggeram kemudian langsung menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Mengendusi tengkuk, bahu, bahkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa, merasa geli. Tapi terkadang menahan napas saat hidung atau ujung bibir Mingyu menyentuh bahunya. Tapi Mingyu sekarang malah memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di bahu, tulang selangka, dan tengkuknya. Jadi Wonwoo kegelian, tapi tulang selangka dan tengkuknya itu area sensitif. Wonwoo menutup matanya dan sesekali tersengal. Ia rasanya sulit bernapas dengan normal.

"Gyuhh.. please.." Wonwoo menarik Mingyu yang sudah mau turun ke dadanya.

" _Stop. Okay_?" Menyentukkan dahi mereka.

Wonwoo terkekeh melihat sesuatu yang membara di tatapan Mingyu. Hasrat Mingyu yang sudah ia tahan lama sekali. Bibir Mingyu terbuka, tersengal menahan gejolak tubuhnya. Dahinya lembab, ia berkeringat karena suhu tubuhnya memuncal.

" _Stop, okay_? Ingat kita dimana?" Wonwoo berbicara dengan nada lembutnya, menatap bibir Mingyu yang tampak mengundang. Jadi Wonwoo mulai menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sensual.

"Kau nampak sensual.. Sungguh.." Mingyu mengusap asal pinggul hingga tulang belakang Wonwoo.

Baju Wonwoo mulai basah, dan punggung bersama kaos oblongnya jadi nampak.

"Yahh.. Aku tahuhh.. Aku selalu sensual, Mr. Kimhh.." Wonwoo menggeliat merasa sesuatu menyengat menuju pusat tubuhnya.

"Eehmm.. ahh.. Berhenti, Kimhh.." Wonwoo mengusap dada Mingyu asal. Wonwoo merasa puting menegang Mingyu dibalik kaus tipisnya.

"Wonhhh.." Mingyu menggeram, merasa godaan yang begitu menggelora di pusat tubuhnya. Terasa bangkit dan ingin teremas. Mingyu butuh Wonwoo.

" _Stoph_ , Gyuhh.." Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu yang mulai meremas pantatnya. Mengimpannya di kedua bahunya. Sedangkan ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu.

"Mau ketahuan, hmm?" Kembali dengan tatapan sensual dan lutut yang menggoda paha dalam Mingyu.

"Kita punya berapa pengalaman, hmm? Kita juga pernah coba di ruang ganti _backstage_." Mingyu menyentukkan dahi mereka dan mengusap jari tekunjuknya di tengkuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan fraksi nikmat jari Mingyu yang menggaruk syaraf seks-nya. Pipinya memerah, sepertinya Wonwoo malu kalau ingat liarnya mereka saat itu.

"Stt! Bisa diam?" Dengan sentuhan lembut, ia mengusap bibir terbuka Mingyu dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan mendesis tiba-tiba saat Mingyu malah mengulum jarinya. Syarafnya meremang. Gelora seks di tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Ia ingin sesuatu menusuknya, membuatnya lunglai. Napasnya tersengal. Tenggorokkannya seakan tergaruk hasrat. Sungguh, baru jarinya. Tapi sungguh menggoda Wonwoo.

"Ummhh.. Astagahh.." Wonwoo sungguh kepanasan dan ingin menggaruk penisnya di dada dan puting Mingyu. Merasa ingin lubang kencingnya bertemu ujung lidah Mingyu. Wonwoo lemas, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu.

"Mau coba kamar mandi sambil menahan desahan?" Mingyu mengusap tubuh Wonwoo dan meremas pinggulnya. Matanya menangkap Wonwoo yang menggeliat menggesek tubuh mereka sambil menutup matanya.

"Hei…" Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo, ia ingin Wonwoo menjawabnya.

Wonwoo membuka matanya, matanya sayu. Tapi sedetik setelahnya tatapannya langsung turun ke bibir Mingyu. Dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerang Mingyu dengan ciuman menuntut. Mingyu dengan senang hati ingin mendekap Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo menahan dadanya. Reflek Mingyu membuka matanya dalam lumatan mereka. Wonwoo juga ikut membuka mata. Dan lagi-lagi tatapan minta disetubuhi itu. Mingyu kembali menggeram dan tangannya meremas kecil pantat Wonwoo. Tapi lagi-lagi Wonwoo menahannya, menautkan jari-jari mereka. Wonwoo lihat tatapan tersiksa Mingyu, juga tubuh Mingyu yang menggesek pusat tubuh mereka. Wonwoo mundur selangkah, memberi jarak tubuh mereka. Mingyu menggeram dan melepas ciuman, Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh juga tawaranmu." Wonwoo mengusap perlahan jari telunjuk kanannya dari pipi turun menuju jakun Mingyu.

"Sumpah… kenapa aku punya uke menggoda sepertimu?" Mingyu tersengal dan jakunnya naik turun.

"Oh.. oke…. Kalau begitu, ambil aku.." Wonwoo menurunkan jari telunjuknya hingga kini di dada Mingyu.

"Ohhh.. ya Tuhan.. ku mohon, Wonhh.." Demi apa, uke se- _hot_ Wonwoo membuat seme-nya mendesah. Wonwoo tersenyum bangga, ia begitu sensual.

"Uhmm.. ya sudah.. ayo!" Wonwoo malah membuat Mingyu hampir lemas. Karena sungguh, Wonwoo sedang memilin putingnya.

"Aku bersumpah, kau tidak akan lepas, Won."

 _Smirk_ itu, Wonwoo yakin. Malam ini akan menjadi lebih _hot_ dari yang sebelumnya. Kamar mandi sambil menahan desahan… sungguh akan menjadi malam yang luar biasa.

.

Vernon tahu apa yang terjadi di kamar sebelah. Diam buka berarti tidak tahu. Tapi memberi waktu untuk mereka yang sudah berusaha menjaga perasaanya bukan hal yang salah. Lagipula berpisah dengan yang kita cintai sedangkan hidup satu atap itu sulit. Vernon sering lihat Mingyu-Wonwoo saling melampar cinta, tapi itu kadang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Meski Vernon kadang merasa canggung dengan keadaan _lovey dovey_ begitu, padahal sudah sangat diminimalisir. Vernon juga _seme_ , jadi dia mengerti rasanya kalau tidak bisa dekat dengan _uke_ -nya. Dia juga merasa begitu tersiksa jauh dari Seungkwan yang kini ia sadari sangat ia cintai. Menjadikan Mingyu dan Wonwoo korban, mana ia bisa. Tapi kalau lihat mereka _lovey dovey_ langsung, Vernon sedih dan jadi rindu Seungkwan. Jadi malam ini, ia berikan kebebasan untuk mereka dan membiarkan kepalanya memanas mendengar desahan Wonwoo. Sungguh itu membuatnya betah di bawah _shower_ air dingin sambil nge- _rap volume_ tinggi.

Oke, _well_ , Vernon bisa menggigil kalu terus-menerus _shower_ di tengah malam begini. Lebik baik kalau pakai _headphone_. Ia punya beberapa lagu yang direkomendasikanoleh Joshua. Kata Joshua mungkin bisa jadi inspirasi Vernon. Jadi seolah menulikan telinga, Vernon segera keluar dengan handuk di pinggangnya. Menggunakan baju bagai kesetanan saat dengar Wonwoo berteriak, Vernon tahu 'tahap' apa itu dan seperkasa apa MIngyu. Mereka tidak akan berhenti secepat itu. Segera mengenakan _headphone_ -nya dan mengambil buku catatannya. Vernon pikir itu lagu yang bagus, Joshua tahu selera Vernon. Juga rasanya Vernon bisa tidur dengan lagu itu. Dengan Seungkawan di mimpinya. Seungkwan-nya.. Seungkwan-nya yang cantik.

.

Pukul 6 a.m, pagi yang sempurna. Dingin, berembun, tapi cerah. Ada dua insan yang masih bergelut di tempat tidur. Yang ' _seme_ ' sedang menulis, bersender di kepala ranjang dengan selimut menutupi sampai perut. Yang ' _uke_ '… entah dunia begitu indah atau apa. _Uke_ ini begitu manja, tiduran di dada _seme-_ nya dan memeluk perut _sem_ e-nya. Nampak tenang, tapi kepalanya tidak mau diam. Kadang melihat _seme_ -nya, kadang lihat-lihat kamar, juga kadang minta dicium di dahi atau bibirnya.

"Josh.. baca… suka lirikku?" Si seme yang nota bene Seungcheol itu menunjukkan liriknya pada Joshua. Joshua membaca sebentar, kemudian terkekeh merasa Coups-nya mengecup dahinya lama. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pucuk kepala Joshua.

"Aku selalu suka, Coups. Mereka indah." Joshua sungguh terkekeh lagi saat Seungcheol menyesap aroma rambutnya di pucuk kepalanya.

Seungcheol menyimpan liriknya di sampingnya dan kini mendekap Joshua sangat erat membuat Joshua tenggelam di dadanya. Seungcheol tidak dengar suara tawa Joshua. Tapi dia tahu kalau Joshua tersenyum. Dan waktu Seungcheol melepas palukannya, benar saja Joshua sedang tersenyum.

"Kau ini senyum terus. Tidak lelah, hmm?" Seungcheol mencubit kecil ujung hidung Joshua. Membuat Joshua malah tertawa.

"Tidak. Aku bahagia, sedang sangat bahagia. Jadi kenapa harus menangis?" Joshua menjawab sambil menatap lurus mata Seungceol dan lagi-lagi senyumnya tidak pudar.

"Kau cantik, Josh. Aku menulis lirik tentangmu." Seungcheol memainkan anak rambut Joshua yang hampir menusuk mata Joshua.

"Oh ya?" Joshua langsung heboh mengambil _note_ di samping Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum melihat Joshua begitu, dan dia hanya menyangga supaya tidak merosot dari dadanya.

"Uhmm, ya.. aku lihat.. Mata indah.. ya, itu aku. Cantik? Apakah aku cantik? Senyum menawan itu aku… Senyum kucing? Apa itu?" Joshua begitu bersemangat, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau itu cantik, Josh. Senyummu seperti kucing. Aku suka." Dan Joshua langsung terbahak saat Seungcheol menggigit lembut ujung hidungnya.

"Aku suka matamu, Coups. Seperti mata unta. Tapi indah sekali." Seungcheol tertawa. Mereka seumuran, tapi Joshua begitu imut.

"Coups, kalau kita _lovey dovey_ begini aku jadi ingat Vernon." Joshua memandang Seungcheol yang balas menatapnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Patah hati itu buruk. Aku jadi tidak enak sempat marah begitu." Seungcheol merasa bersalah, jadi ia hanya memainkan tangan Joshua yang terasa kurus.

Mereka hening. Sama-sama memikirkan Vernon. Mereka memahami bagaimana perasaan Vernon. Dan sungguh diantara mereka tidak ada yang ingin berada di posisi Vernon.

"Josh… hari ini ada _schedule_?" Seungcheol menatap Joshua yang memainkan selimut mereka.

"Tidak, tapi hanya punya rencana dengan Jeonghan. Tapi Jeonghan mengajak Jihoon."

"Janjiannya besok atau bagaimana, urus saja. Tapi hari ini mau ya temani Vernon?" Seungcheol merayu Joshua dan mengangkat dagu Joshua demi mendapat pandangan matanya.

"Jeonghan mana bisa mengajak Jihoon. Hari ini Jihoon dan Soonyoung harus rapat denganku. Lirik beres, _intrument_ juga sudah dirancang. Soalnya hari ini harus rekaman. Jadi Josh.. nikmati harimu. Hibur Vernon, _understand_?" Seungcheol mengecup kecil bibir Joshua.

"Umhm _.. I get it_." Joshua hanya tersenyum. Tapi sungguh-sungguh ingin membantu Vernon.

.

Vernon merasa kepalanya berat. Karena Vernon benar-benar tidur dengan _headphone_ -nya. Dan lagu yang diputar itu lagu _jazz_ berbahasa inggris. Vernon tidak begitu menangkap artinya. Vernon itu seperti numpang lahir di New York. Selebihnya ia tumbuh besar di Korea. Kalau Inggris puitis Vernon masih perlu banyak belajar dari Joshua. Soalnya Vernon bicara bahasa inggris hanya pada ibunya. Jadi Vernon sungguh hanya tahu inggris sehari-hari. Dengar inggris puitis itu menuntutnya untuk berada dikonsentrasi tinggi. Sekarang mempedulikan lirik itu hanya menyakiti kepala Vernon, jadi Vernon melepas _headphone_ dan mengalungkan di lehernya. Baru duduk bersender di kepala ranjang.

"Oh, ya Tuhan.. Apa aku mabuk?" Kepalanya berat sekali.

Vernon mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sepertinya ini efek kurang tidur. Dan ia tidur sendiri. Mingyu pasti tidur dengan Wonwoo. Jadi Vernon bangun dan mengambil jam alarm-nya.

"Sungguh.. 9 a.m? Ouucchh.. aku tidur seperti kerbau." Vernon malah kembali berguling di tempat tidurnya. Kalau ada _schedule_ dia pasti sudah di tendang Mingyu.

"Ting Dong.."

Oke, bel… Vernon dengar itu. Dan dia tidak begitu suka bel yang ditekan berkali-kali. Jadi waktu dengar bel yang ditekan sekali begitu, Vernon yakin itu orang yang kenal dia dengan baik. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Vernon berjalan cepat dan langsung membuka pintu.

" _Hi_ , Ver…"

" _Hi_ , Josh…" Vernon merasa membaik, baru buka pintu dan senyum lembut Joshua menyambutnya.

"Masuk…" Vernon membuka lebar pintunya, membiarkan Joshua masuk.

"Kau sediri? Wonwoo mana? Mingyu?" Joshua adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang biasa masuk _apartement_ Vernon. Jadi Joshua dengan nyaman langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Tadi malam mungkin sampai subuh Mingyu _hyun_ g jadi 'kucing jantan' dan Wonwoo _hyung_ berteriak seperti 'kucing betina'-nya." Vernon menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu sekali.

"Dasar! Seenaknya!" Joshua kesal sendiri, lantaran Vernon itu _undeaged_ dan malah mendengar itu.

"Ho'oh… itulah mereka.." Vernon duduk santai di seberang Joshua. Sampai akhirnya mereka dengar pintu yang dibuka. Kemudian Joshua dan Vernon bisa lihat itu Jeon Wonwoo.

"Oh.. hai, Joshua _hyung_.. Sejak kapan?" Wonwoo bertanya, dan rambutnya basah. Joshua bisa tebak Wonwoo baru saja cuci rambut. Dan cara jalan Wonwoo itu aneh.

"Hmm.? Baru saja, Won." Joshua tersenyum, tapi tatapan matanya menusuk. Membuat Wonwoo menyengir.

.

Wonwoo hening memperhatikan Johua dan Vernon yang sedang bergurau. Dia harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa bersalahnya saat Joshua mengiriminya pesan singkat. Dan kini Mingyu muncul. Tapi Mingyu itu lebih peka. Jadi langsung bungkam saat Joshua menatapnya tajam.

"Ting Dong… Ting Dong…"

Dua kali bel, Vernon memutar matanya. Siapa orang asing yang datang kali ini?

"Biar aku yang buka." Ini Mingyu, demi melindungi Vernon dan demi bebas dari aura membunuh Joshua.

Mingyu berjalan cepat, menghindari orang ini menekan bel lagi. Karena Vernon tidak suka itu.

"Oh… hai… Kwan." Mingyu kaget pada apa yang ia lihat. Itu Seungkwan, seseorang yang ia pikir mungkin mustahil ia lihat lagi.

"Hai… _hyung_ … aku mau ambil barang dan… menjenguk Vernon?" Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Silakan… Vernon di dalam." Mingyu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan Seungkwan masuk dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

.

Vernon dengar Mingyu yang mengobrol, tapi tidak tahu itu siapa. Dan saat Mingyu masuk bersama tamunya, tiga insan yang tadi menunggu langsung membulatkan netra. Seseorang yang mematahkan hati Vernon. Dan dia muncul seakan ingin menghancurkan Vernon lagi.

"Won, Gyu… Ayo ke dapur.. Kita masak.." Joshua mengambil inisiatif untuk Vernon dan Seungkwan memiliki waktu mereka.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk, lalu menghilang secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau apa?" Vernon memilih menunjukkan sifat dinginnya. Sungguh ia mencintai Seungkwan, tapi tidak mau kembali disakiti. Hatinya patah dan dia kecewa.

"Uhhmm… Ambil barang.." Seungkwan tidak bisa meruntuhkan gengsinya kalau Vernon dingin begini dengannya.

"Ada di kamarku.. sebentar…" Vernon menghilang dan langkahnya cepat sekali.

Tidak lebih dari lima menit Vernon sudah kembali. Membawa koper Seungkwan.

"Ini… dan cepat pelanglah.." Vernon meninggikan suaranya membawa Seungkwan dan kopernya.

Joshua, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo dengar tapi hanya diam. Joshua dan Wonwoo sudah patah hati, soalnya mereka yang tadi berharap Vernon-Seungkwan bersatu.

Vernon menarik Seungkwan ke ruang depan. Mengeluarkan Seungkwan dan kopernya sehalus yang dia bisa.

"Tolonglah! Jangan kembali…" Kemudian menutup pintu.

Itu tadi lirih. Tapi begitu menghentak Seungkwan. Dan demi apapun. Vernon kecewa padanya. Bahkan ia tak dibiarkan bicara.

 **TBC/END**

 **.**

 **.**

YAY~~ akhirnya bisa update chap 7!

Anyway thanks ssooooooooo mmuucchhhhhh buat yang review previous chap! 8ter mungkin buat storynya membosankan. Jadi 8ter putuskan story ini END next chap! Dan ff ini naik Rate jadi RATE M! Next chap bakal ada NC nya VerKwan! Kalian setuju gak? Please gimme answer in review! Thanks so much! Bye~~


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Honey Boo (Squel of Maid Be)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Tentang kelanjutan kisah Vernon seorang _rapper_ terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan _fangirl_ Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi.. " _Wanna be my honey, Boo?_ "

\- VerKwan / HanKwan / BooNon couple –

Bagi readers-nim yang mungkin bisa gak paham. 8ter sarankan untuk baca Maid Be dulu. Well, enjoy and happy reading ^^

Little quotation from the Chapter 7:

 _Vernon dengar Mingyu yang mengobrol, tapi tidak tahu itu siapa. Dan saat Mingyu masuk bersama tamunya, tiga insan yang tadi menunggu langsung membulatkan netra. Seseorang yang mematahkan hati Vernon. Dan dia muncul seakan ingin menghancurkan Vernon lagi._

" _Won, Gyu… Ayo ke dapur.. Kita masak.." Joshua mengambil inisiatif untuk Vernon dan Seungkwan memiliki waktu mereka._

 _Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk, lalu menghilang secepat yang mereka bisa._

" _Ngomong-ngomong, mau apa?" Vernon memilih menunjukkan sifat dinginnya. Sungguh ia mencintai Seungkwan, tapi tidak mau kembali disakiti. Hatinya patah dan dia kecewa._

" _Uhhmm… Ambil barang.." Seungkwan tidak bisa meruntuhkan gengsinya kalau Vernon dingin begini dengannya._

" _Ada di kamarku.. sebentar…" Vernon menghilang dan langkahnya cepat sekali._

 _Tidak lebih dari lima menit Vernon sudah kembali. Membawa koper Seungkwan._

" _Ini… dan cepat pelanglah.." Vernon meninggikan suaranya membawa Seungkwan dan kopernya._

 _Joshua, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo dengar tapi hanya diam. Joshua dan Wonwoo sudah patah hati, soalnya mereka yang tadi berharap Vernon-Seungkwan bersatu._

 _Vernon menarik Seungkwan ke ruang depan. Mengeluarkan Seungkwan dan kopernya sehalus yang dia bisa._

" _Tolonglah! Jangan kembali…" Kemudian menutup pintu._

 _Itu tadi lirih. Tapi begitu menghentak Seungkwan. Dan demi apapun. Vernon kecewa padanya. Bahkan ia tak dibiarkan bicara._

Chapter 8:

Semua tidak berjalan dengan yang diharapkan. Seungkwan jadi merasa kecewa. Mmenebak mungkin ini yang Vernon rasakan kemarin itu membuat _mood_ -nya lebih buruk. Cinta itu berbahaya, memporakporandakan perasaan seseorang. Dan kalau semiris ini pasti menghancurkan fantasi bahagia. Membuat hari penuh dengan kesedihan. Seungkwan sih sejak lima hari lalu. Jadi sudah beberapa hari ini kuliah. Bertemu Minghao, Wonwoo, juga pastinya Umji. Memang senang bertemu Umji, tapi kan lima hari lalu Seungkwan jadi agak 'murah' dan malah diusir. Juga lihat Vernon dingin sekali membuat Seungkwan menebak Vernon menyerah.

Hari ketiga di kampus. Lalu Seungkwan dan kawan-kawan plus pacarnya sedang nangkring di kantin kampus. Ini tempat nangkringnya Minghao-kata Minghao- selama berhari-hari di tinggal. Katanya tempat paling bagus dari segala tempat yang pernah mereka pilih. Yang bagus sih… dekat jendela… Jadi adem dan bisa lihat lapangan belakang kampus. Umji dan si Boo itu sedang asik pacaran. Ya wajar, lama tidak bertemu. Minghao itu _easy going_ , jadi diam saja lihat orang _lovey dovey_ di depannya. Itulah mengapa ia bisa cepat beradaptasi.

Minghao duduk di samping jendela dan hanya melihat suasana ramai. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya di lantai, menimbulkan suara 'tuk.. tuk' agak keras. Tapi benar-benar mengurangi eksisten bosannya. Lalu Minghao pikir Wonwoo itu membosan. Lihat Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil membaca buku malah membuat mata Minghao panas karena mengantuk. Jadi matanya menelisik jendela luar dan retinanya menangkap seorang di- _bully_. Kakinya dihalangi sampai jatuh.

"Sshh.. Lihat _hyung_ … _bully_ -nya sadis." Minghao mendesis sendiri tapi tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo.

"Uhh? Iya…. Memang begitu.." Wonwoo hanya menoleh sebentar dan sumpah responnya membuat Minghao kesal. Hanya seperti merespon pasir yang sebenarnya berlian. Sialan.

Minghao menghembus nafas keras. Terdengar seperti sapi saking kesalnya. Tapi dia hanya diam sambil melihat Wonwoo yang mengerutkan keningnya saat dengar Umji yang tertawa di seberangnya. Terlihat sekali kalau Wonwoo itu _stress_ ada orang _lovey dovey_ saat ia membaca. Minghao juga agak gusar sih… Mereka 'belok', tapi kalau di antara 'belok' itu ada yang terpaksa 'lurus' itu mengganggu sekali. Minghao bisa lihat juga Wonwoo yang menggigit bibir dalamnya. Seperti menahan suatu emosi. Matanya bergerak cepat dari kiri ke kanan. Seperti mengejar fantasi dan khayalannya. Seperti _scene_ sebuah _film_ , kalau tersendat di tengah-tengah, _film_ jadi itu mengesalkan. Jadi kalau membaca tidak diselesaikan juga mengesalkan. Wonwoo, pembaca yang baik.

"Kita punya berapa menit lagi untuk pulang?" Minghao menguap sambil mengambil kentang goreng yang disajikan di meja kemudian mengetuk kentangnya beberapa kali, menjatuhkan bumbu-bumbu yang menurutnya terlalu menyangat di lidahnya.

"Kwan!" Wonwoo hanya bisa bicara itu, karena serius dia harus menyelesaikan bab baru novelnya.

"Hah?" Seungkwan menolah setelah memainkan rambut Umji. Dia lihat wajah bosan Minghao dan orang China itu kemudian menjilat ujung telunjuk dan jempolnya sebelum bicara.

"Kita sudah selesai di kampus. Tapi kapan pulang?" Mereka terbiasa pulang bersama. Karena Wonwoo dan Minghao malas kalau harus menunggu pacar mereka menjemput dulu.

Minghao super bosan. Kentang goreng tidak begitu membantunya. Dan luar biasanya Seungkwan tahan dengan atmosfer datar begitu. Bahkan ini benar-benar membosankan dari pada wajah datar Wonwoo-ini kata Minghao-.

"Hyung tidak lihat aku sedang bersama Umji?" Seungkwan merangkul Umji yang terlihat genit. Membuat Minghao mengangkat ujung bibir kirinya dengan tatapan _ilfeel_. Dia merasa seperti menonton seriam FTV, dimana seorang suami membawa dan memamerkan selingkuhan cantiknya pada istrinya yang tertindas. Wajahnya Umji itu, memuakkan. Seperti mengklaim Seungkwan dan Waktu miliknya. Itu sungguh membuat Minghao muak. Mentang-meentang Seungkwan berpihak padanya.

"Uhmmm… Oke, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Minghao terlihat kesal sendiri dan membereskan barangnya tergesa gesa,

Seungkwan jadi merasa bersalah. Dia seperti menomorduakan temannya yang selalu membantunya.

"Hyung-"

"Hao, tolong jangan kekanakan!" Wonwoo menahan tangan Minghao.

"Tapi tolong, aku perlu pulang." Minghao mendesis dan tatapan tajamnya seperti tonjokan keras untuk Seungkwan.

"Jangan bilang mau cari Jun. ku dengar hormonmu tidak terkontrol akhir-akhir ini." Wonwoo bukan tipe ' _annoying_ '. Tapi sungguh mengumbar situasi seksual seseorang di _public place_ itu terdengar menjijikkan.

Minghao lihat tukikan bibir Umji yang menyatakan rasa jijik. Minghao jadi geram sendiri.

"Jangan pedulikan hormonku atau kehidupan seksku dengan Jun. Kita ditempat umum. Mohon pengertiannya, _hyung_." Minghao jengah sendiri, seakan Wonwoo itu ibunya. Dan serius seserius-seriusnya, Minghao ingin pulang!

"Oke, _hyung_! Cukup! Kita pulang!" Seungkwan membungkam Wonwoo yang hampir bicara. Seungkwan baru tahu _hyungdeul gay_ -nya punya hubungan seintim itu dengan pasangan mereka.

"Umji, _oppa_ pulang, yah? Kabari aku saat kau pulang." Seungkwan mengelus lembut rambut tergerai milik pacarnya.

"Oke, tapi _oppa_ juga tolong kabari aku." Ada rasa kehilangan untuk Umji. Karena dia begitu menyukai _oppa_ -nya ini. _Oppa_ yang sekarang dia peluk. Yang jantungnya tidak berdegub kencang saat ia tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdebar. _Oppa_ yang mengelus ramah punggungnya. _Oppa_ yang masih belum terjatuh untuknya.

" _Okay. Oppa_ pergi. _Bye_." Seungkwan kembali mengelus rambut Umji, hal yang mungkin sudah seribu kali ia ulang.

Umji terdiam di tempatnya dengan senyum terpaksa untuk _oppa_ dan kedua temannya. ' _Bye_ '-nya Seungkwan tadi begitu berbeda dan memberikan kekosongan begitu besar di hatinya.

.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa tidak bisa jaga mulut?"

"Hao! Aku tidak mempermalukanmu! Sumpah!"

"Lalu tadi itu? _Public place, hyung_! Ku simpan dimana wajahku?"

"Apanya? Tadi itu hanya ada Umji dan Seungkwan! Jangan berlebihan!"

"Berlebihan apanya? Lihat tatapan Umji tadi? Dia jijik, _hyung_! Aku merasa terhina untuk itu."

'Hei-"

" _Hello hyngdeul~~ Stop, okay_? Aku lapar." Seungkwan jengah dengan hyung berdua itu yang belum bisa _move_ on dari masalah di kantin kampus tadi.

"Aku juga lapar! Aku haus! Aku muak!" Minghao berteriak tidak jelas di waktu mereka berjalan begini.

Baik Wonwoo atau Seungkwan tidak mau menggunakan kendaraan umum. Akhir-akhir ini Minghao sering emosi. Menurut pendapat Wonwoo, itu karena hasrat bercinta yang tidak terpenuhi. Ya memang Jun agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Wonwoo juga tahu sibuknya _manager_ itu bagaimana, tapi syukurnya Wonwoo bukan pemilik hormon berlebih.

" Oke! Oke! Kalian lapar? Haus? Ya sudah… ayo… Kita ke rumah yang paling dekat," Wonwoo mengatur arah mereka. Dan tentu dia punya sesuatu.

.

Perjalanan mereka dilalui dengan kesunyian. Seungkwan dengan _smartphone_ -nya. Minghao dengan wajah cemberutnya. Dan Wonwoo dengan khayalannya. Wonwoo paling depan dan mulai mendekati blok apartement. Minghao mulai tersenyum dan mengerti maksud Wonwoo. Tapi Seungkwan. Dia sudah berhenti berjalan sekarang.

" _Hyung_! Kau gila?" Seungkwan bingung. Kenapa tempat ini? _Apartement_ Vernon? Berkhayal untuk kembali pun tidak. Sejak hari dimana Vernon mengusirnya, Seungkwan berusaha hidup seakan tidak mengenal Vernon.

Tapi Wonwoo seperti pakarnya ' _gay'_. Ia tidak memihak Vernon atau Seungkwan. Dan dia tahu bagaimana kedua orang itu saling tersiksa. Mereka saling membutuhkan. Mereka tidak mustahil untuk bersatu.

" _Well_ , ikut saja sebelum kau mati berdiri di situ. Ingat terakhir kali aku memaksamu." Minghao berbicara dengan tampang datar menutupi matanya yang berbinar semangat.

 _Oke_ , Seungkwan ingat itu. Diamana ia pingsan gara-gara Minghao. Dan dia tidak mau lagi. Itu mengerikan.

"Uhmm.. _oke_.. Ayo…" Kembali mengikuti _hyungdeu_ l-nya. Dimana di situ Wonwoo berharap, ia dan Minghao punya kesempatan pergi. Agar Vernon dan Seungkwan mempunyai waktu mereka berdua.

.

"Ting… Dong…" Bel satu kali terdengar, membuat Vernon yang berguling di karpet ruang tengah terduduk.

Ia sungguh bahagia ada yang datang. Karena serius Mingyu dan Jun sedang mangadakan rapat kecil yang membosankan. Katanya 2J akan _comeback_ bersama Vernon. Itu sungguh membantu Vernon. Dan itu akan menjadi fantastis. Vernon yakin itu.

Lalu karena tidak mau tamunya menunggu lama, ia langsung berlari melewati Mingyu dan Jun yang bengong melihatnya.

Dan dengan senyum andalannya, Vernon membuka pintu.

"Ha-hai, _h-hyung_." Vernon menyapa tergagap saat Wonwoo yang irit ekspresi tersenyum dengan hidung bangirnya.

" _Hyung_ …. Ada yang salah?" Vernon menelisik arti senyum lebar Wonwoo,. Selama ia mengenal Wonwoo, ini adalah senyum yang tidak biasa Wonwoo tunjukkan.

"Ada sesuatu, Ver. Tapi bisa biarkan kami masuk?" Wonwoo menangkap kening Vernon yang berkerut. Lantaran hanya melihat Wonwoo di situ. Seungkwan memilih agak menjauh, ia kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya untuk menghadapi Vernon.

Vernon mencoba melihat koridor, Wonwoo menahannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk membiarkan kami masuk, Ver. Kau akan segera tahu siapa yang kubawa." Wonwoo kembali tersenyum lebar.

" _Oke_ , masuklah…" Vernon menahan rasa penasarannya. _Uke_ itu penuh kejutan-menurut Vernon-.

Dan Vernon tetap di depan pintu, menunggu seluruhnya masuk. Ia bingung dengan Wonwoo Hyung yang berhenti dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Hingga saat ia melihat terakhir, ia hampir protes.

" _Hyung_ -"

"Ver! Biarkan dia masuk! Kami kelaparan!" Wonwoo tidak sungguh-sungguh saat bilang dia lapar. Dia tidak begitu lapar. Tapi lebih terdesak dengan keinginan membuat hubungan Vernon dan Seungkwan membaik.

Seungkwan sendiri terdiam di ambang pintu, takut Vernon kembali mengusirnya.

"Hmm… _oke_ , baiklah…" Vernon tidak pernah tega saat dengar Seungkwan yang ia cintai lapar.

Reflek, Seungkwan tersenyum kecil meski tidak menatap Vernon. Tapi Vernon bisa melihat itu, ia tidak bisa menyangkal betapa ia bahagia bisa membuat Seungkwan tersenyum meski setipis itu.

"Ya sudah, masuk…. Aku akan menutup pintu." Vernon masih belum bisa menatap Seungkwan. Ia punya perasaan bersalah yang besar saat merasa ia pernah mengusir Seungkwan. Tapi hatinya sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan melangkah lesu. Hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi. Memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini dan bagaimana menghadapi Vernon. Ini akan terasa kaku.

Vernon menutup pintu dan membuntuti pantat Seungkwan yang berjalan pelan dan menunduk. Terlihat khawatir. Vernon sedikit sedih melihatnya. Tapi Vernon rasa ia sudah melakukan hal benar.

Wonwoo melihat keadaan itu dan langsung menyeret Seungkwan.

"Kwan, jalannya jangan seperti perempuan. Kau menghalangi Vernon." Wonwoo berbicara sangat pelan. Tapi Vernon mendengarnya. Seungkwan menoleh sedikit, dan dia lihat Vernon yang mengirit langkahnya yang berjarak kurang lebih 30cm di belakangnya.

"Uhmm… ma'af.." Seungkwan berbicara selantang yang dia bisa di tengah rasa tidak nyamannya. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan diri dari hadapan Vernon. Membuat Vernon jalan duluan.

Vernon sedih melihat Seungkwan-nya yang ceria jadi terlihat agak pendiam. Ada sedikit rasa kehilangan. Tapi kemudian Vernon memilih jalan duluan. Membiarkan Seungkwan mengikuti dengan langkah kecil. Hingga mereka tiba di ruang tengah. Di situ ada Jun dan Mingyu.

" _GEGE_!" Siapapun yang ada di situ mengernyit.

Minghao nyaring sekali berteriak. Telinga mereka terasa terpekak. Dan Jun langsung tersenyum setelah terkejut.

"Hao? Sini…." Jun merentangkan tangannya dan merapatkan kakinya, bersiap menerima Minghao dalam pelukan dan pangkuannya. Minghao melangkah secepat yang dia bisa. Langsung duduk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher _gege_ -nya.

" _Gege_ , tidak pulang dua hari…." Minghao menatap tajam _gege_ -nya. Rasa tidak suka dibiarkan sendiri terus mendominasinya.

"Minghao akhir-akhir ini sering marah. Kupikir hasrat bercintanya tidak terpenuhi. Ia mudah emosi." Wonwoo sudah berdiri di samping MIngyu dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu MIngyu yang sedang duduk.

Jun melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap dalam mata Minghao. Dia bisa melihat tatapan kesal Minghao padanya. Dan rasa bersalah datang begitu saja.

" _Sorry_ , Hao…." Jun mengelus sayang kepala Minghao.

" _It's okay, Ge_." Minghao menyengir lalu tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa.

"Gyu apa masih ada yang kita bicarakan?" Jun mencubit gemas pipi Minghao, matanya fokus pada Minghao yang mengaduh lucu di depannya.

"Tidak ada, kau bisa bawa Hao-mu pulang. Keadaan psikisnya memburuk karena hormonnya. Kau harus memenuhinya." Mingyu memandang gemas MInghao yang memberi tatapan manja pada Jun.

Jun tersenyum pada MInghao yang sudah siap berdiri.

" _Okay_ , ngomong-ngomong terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Mingyu." Jun menjabat tangan Mingyu, bentuk formalitas.

"Dengan senang hati. Selamat bersenang-senang." Mingyu memberi senyum jahil saat melihat Jun merangkul Minghao dan berjalan cukup cepat.

Suasana heningsesaat saat pintu depan tertutup.

"Hei! Duduk!" Vernon buka bicara.

Dua orang yang tidak duduk di situ hanya Wownoo dan Seungkwan. Dan waktu Seungkwan mencuri pandang, dia bisa melihat Vernon memandangnya dan menggeser tubuh di sofa menyisakan tempat kosong untuknya. Tapi Seungkwan rasa ia salah lihat, Vernon mana mungkin sepeduli itu padanya.

"Kwan! Kemari!" Vernon terdengar agak meninggikan _volume_ suaranya. Mau tak mau Seungkwan mendongak.

"Duduk." Vernon menatap Seungkwan dengan lembut dan menepuk kecil _sofa_ di sebelahnya.

Seungkwan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk samar. Mendekat dengan langkah pelan dan duduk dengan ragu.

"Di dapur tidak ada makanan. Kita _delivery_ , aku akan menelpon." Vernon menatap Seungkwan dan Wonwoo bergantian. Kemudian mulai memainkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Tidak! Ver, tunggu!" Wonwoo mengintrupsi. Vernon tidak bicara, tapi wajahnya kebingungan.

"Aku juga Mingyu. Hmmm… seingatku kami punya kencan. Kupikir kami akan makan di luar." Wonwoo menatap Vernon dengan mata rubahnya, tangannya diam-diam mencubit punggung Mingyu.

Mingyu mengernyit, Wonwoo tidak mencubit keras. Tapi cukup membuatnya heran. Namun saat melihat mata Wonwoo bergilir menatap Seungkwan dan Vernon, Mingyu mengerti.

"Ya, kami punya janji kencan. Sehubung aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Wonwoo akan ikut denganku. Mohon pengetianmu, Ver." Mingyu tahu Wonwoo ingin menyatukan Vernon dan Seungkwan.

"Uhmm…. _Okay_ …." Vernon mengijinkan dengan setengah hati. Dia jadi agak bingung sendiri untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Seungkwan. Tapi membatasi kencan Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu bukan haknya. Bahkan memang akhir-akhir ini MIngyu dan Wonwoo tidak punya waktu berkencan.

"Ya sudah… kami berangkat." Mingyu berbicara den tangannya sibuk memainkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Makanan sudah kupesan, ngomong-ngomong. Tunggu 10 menit lagi." Mingyu mulai memakai mantelnya sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Pesan apa, _hyung_?"

"Yang biasa tiga porsi."

"Oh _okay_ …." Vernon terlihat _fine_ saja. Karena Vernon itu sering lapar saat latihan. Jadi Mingyu selalu pesan makanan saat itu.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat, Ver. Ayo, Won…." Mingyu menawarkan tangannya pada Wonwoo. Dan dengan senang hati Wonwoo menyambutnya. Mereka berbincang sedikit sampai akhinya pintu tertutup.

Seungkwan dan Vernon hanya berdua. Suasana menjadi canggung bagi Seungkwan. Tapi hanya bagi Seungkwan, tidak bagi Vernon.

" _Anyway Seungkwan. Haw was your day?"_ Vernon membuka pembicaraan. Dia berinisiatif karena Seungkwan terus menerus diam.

"Hariku? Semua biasa saja, Ver. Tidak semenarik harimu. Membosankan." Seungkwan memberikan senyum kecil, tapi tatapannya masih menunduk. Terlihat mencoba santai.

"Hehe…. Tidak jauh berbeda, Kwan. Akhir-akhir ini hariku juga jadi membosankan. Bahkan jadi menegsalkan setelah hari dimana kau menamparku." Vernon terdengar agak berdecak.

"O-oh ya? Ma'af…." Seungkwan menjawab lirih, dan dia menunduk semakin dalam.

" _Hey…. It's okay_. Menurutku, aku juga salah. Aku minta ma'af. Dan…." Vernon menggenggam lembut tangan Seungkwan.

"Tidak bisakah kita jadi teman?" Vernon mengangkat wajah Seungkwan.

Seungkwan terdiam agak lama. Sedikit kaget sebenarnya. Tak pernah ia tahu bahwa Vernon masih menginginkannya.

"Uhmm…. Ya, tentu…." Seungkwan lebar dan mulai berani menatap Vernon. Tangannya pun balas menggenggam tangan Vernon.

" _Thanks, babe_." Vernon mencubit gemas pipi bulat Seungkwan. Membuat Seungkwan tertawa, melepas rasa bahagia yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Ting…. Dong…. Ting…. Dong…."

Bel pintu di tekan dua kali, tapi Vernon berdecak.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka bel yang di tekan dua kali atau lebih. Bukankah satu kali saja cukup?" Vernon mendumel dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu, setelah sebelumnya meraih dompetnya.

Seungkwan terkekeh melihat Vernin yang begitu tampan, bahkan saat berdumel begitu. Akhir-akhir ini Umji bialng kalau Vernon jadi salah satu _visual_ terbaik di dunia hiburan Korea Selatan. Seungkwan setuju. Menurutnya Vernon malah yang paling tampan dari semua _namja_ yang pernah ia lihat. Dan Seungkwan bersyukur saat tahu Vernon hanya untuknya.

"Hei, Kwan! Makanan datang…." Vernon bersorak ceria. Dan berjalan cepat ke arah Seungkwan dengan tiga plastik cukup besar di tangannya.

"Sudah lapar, kan?" Vernon duduk dan mengelus lembut rambut Seungkwan.

"Kenyang waktu melihat Vernon." Seungkwan tersenyum melihat Vernon yang mulai sibuk membuka satu persatu _delivery_ yang ia bawa.

"Eyyy… mana bisa…. Katanya tadi lapar…." Mulai membuka satu kotak.

"Vernon juga makan. Kau terlihat semakin kurus." Seungkwan mengusap pipi tirus Vernon.

"Kalau begitu makan bersama, _oke_?" Vernon mulai menyuapi Seungkwan.

" _Jajangmyeon_?"

"Ya, kau suka?" Vernon tersenyum melihat mata Seungkwan berbinar.

"Hmmm…." Seungkwan mengangguk cepat dan langsung melahap yang Vernon suapkan.

"Enak?" Seungkwan mengangguk cepat. Dan segera segera mengambil alih untuk menyuapi Vernon.

Vernon tertawa, kemudian menyuap dengan cepat.

"Hei… makan saja…. Aku yang akan menyuapi, aku juga akan menyuapi diriku, Kwan. Jangan khawatir." Vernon mengusak rambut Seungkwan yang sedang mengunyah dengan kesal.

Menghabiskan waktu berdua ternyata bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Mereka menghabiskan tiga porsi dan selesai dengan jus jeruk buatan Vernon sebagai penutup.

Sekitar satu jam sudah mereka habiskan. Tapi Vernon masih belum mau Seungkwan pulang. Vernon sangat merindukan Seungkwan. Jadi sekarang Seungkwan tiduran di dadanya sambil menonton televisi.

"Ver, bagaimana rasanya tampil di panggung?" Seungkwan tiduran nyaman di dada Vernon. Dia bisa merasa Vernon menyesap pucuk kepalanya.

"Rasanya? Menyenangkan, pasti. Terutama saat aku melihat _fans_ ku." Tangannya meremas lembut jemari Seungkwan.

Seungkwan hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya melayang pada Umji. Bayangan Umji yang bersorak untuk Vernon membuatnya balas meremas jemari Vernon. Dia merasa suatu dilema. Karena Umji pacarnya dan Vernon adalah orang yang ia cintai.

"Seungkwan…." Vernon berbisik di sisi kira Seungkwan.

"Hmmm?"

"Kalau aku main _drama_ bagaimana?" Vernon bisa merasa Seungkwan menegang.

"Ya…. Yang penting jangan ada _kiss scene_." Seungkwan mencoba untuk santai.

"Oh ya? Kalau ada, kenapa?" Vernon mulai mengendusi leher Seungkwan. Jatuh cinta pada aromanya.

"Awas kalau berani, Ver." Seungkwan merasa geli dengan endusan Vernon. Tapi dia suka.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kau yang harus menciumku." Bisikan Vernon sangat lirih, tapi terasa romantis.

"Apa harus aku yang memulai?" Seungkwan sengaja menoleh dengan senyum nakal dan mengerling cantik. Dia bisa merasa Vernon menahan nafas dan menatapi bibirnya.

"Jangan tahan nafas mu, Ver. Hehehe… detak jantungmu kenapa hmmm?" Seungkwan tertawa dan duduk dengan cepat mencubiti pipi Vernon.

"Jangan menggodaku, _okay?_ " Vernon menarik Seungkwan dalam pelukannya.

"Aku suka, Ver. Kau lucu." Seungkwan memeluk perut Vernon. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia punya pacar.

"Tapi serius, Kwan. Boleh aku menciummu?" Vernon mengelus rambut Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menoleh cepat, mengingat bahwa pria yang dia peluk ini adalah dunianya sekarang. Seseorang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya dan menarik hatinya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pacarnya. Yang mengajarkannya rasa frustasi dan mengenalkannya pada rasa dibutuhkan. Menjatuhkannya pada hamparan hari bahagia. Merasa bahagia dengan kehadirannya. Membutuhkan kehangatan dan kedekatan. Hingga mengutuk jarak yang pernah ada di antara mereka. Tidak pernah mengharapkan adanya perpisahan lagi.

" _Oke_ , kau pasti boleh, Ver. Kau bahkan yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku." Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Vernon. Menatap dalam mata Vernon. Melempar cintanya pada Vernon, membuat Vernon yang sudah sangat mencintai Seungkwan semakin tenggelam dalam cintanya dan larut dalam suasana hangat mereka.

Membiarkan akal mereka hilang dan insting yang bekerja. Membuat jarak mereka menipis dengan tatapan sayu. Hingga membiarkan bibir mereka saling berlabuh merasakan tarian bibir yang lebih lembut dari pada lumatan. Saling menggeluti ketebalan dan hisapan daging kenyal yang terasa begitu sintal. Suara saling sedot teredam televisi. Vernon sudah hampir menindih Seungkwan. Tapi dia menarik diri.

"Kwan, terima kasih." Vernon menatap dalam mata Seungkwan yang menatapi bibirnya.

"Untuk?" Seungkwan tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak menatapi bibir Vernon. Benang saliva samar-samar masih menggantung di ujung bibir mereka.

"Membuatku jatuh cinta lagi." Vernon melihat Seungkwan yang terengah sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

" _With my pleasure_."

" _Hey, are you okay_?" Membelai lembut tengkuk Seungkwan. Dan menyeringai saat Seungkwan menggelinjang sambil menutup matanya.

" _I'm not okay, you know? I'm not okay_." Seungkwan dengan rakus menciumi Vernon. Vernon hanya menyeringai, berhasil membangkitkan sisi liar Seungkwan.

Seungkwan bisa merasa Vernon menyeringai di apitan bibirnya. Membiarkan Seungkwan menguasai situasi sekarang. Membuat bibirnya tersedot dan membengkak. Seungkwan memurahkan dirinya, menarik Vernon untuk menindihnya.

Membuat Vernon merangkak di antara selangkangannya. Melumat dan menggigit. Seungkwan merasa perutnya diaduk rasa melayang. Merasa beratus kembang api meledak di pikiran dan dadanya. Membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia dan kecanduan.

Vernon memutus ciuman, begitu takut melewati batas. Menatapi Seungkwan yang menjilati benang saliva mereka yang tertarik gravitasi di bibir atas Seungkwan. Meneguk ludahnya, berusaha untuk tidak tertarik nafsu.

" _You're such a good kisser_." Vernon memuji Seungkwan yang menahani bahunya untuk tidak pergi dari tengah-tengah paha terbukanya.

"Siapa yang tahan dengan bibirmu, hmmm? Bahkan _fans_ -mu juga sering tergoda. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau bibirmu yang sering nge- _rap_ ini punyaku." Vernon tertawa saat melihat Seungkwan yang tidak berhenti menatapi bibirnya.

"Ya, Kwan. Aku milikmu." Vernon tertawa sekali lagi dan berusaha bangkit.

"Ver…." Seungkwan merengek dan kembali menarik Vernon.

"Kenapa, hmmm? Nanti aku kelepasan." Vernon sangat ingin menciumi Seungkwan waktu Seungkwan mencebik bibirnya. Tapi dia menahannya dan memilih mengecup dahi Seungkwan.

"Ya, biar. Sekalian saja bercinta sekarang." Seungkwan memutar pandangannya. Merutuki bibirnya yang sembarang bicara. Salahkan nafsunya yang terasa naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau bicara apa, hmm? Ini pertama untukmu dan kesekian kali untukku. Bagaimana?" Vernon mencoba menarik tatapan Seungkwan padanya. Seungkwan jadi agak kesal waktu dengar 'kesekian kail' kata Vernon.

" _It's okay_ …. Bagus malah…. Tunjukkan kalau kau bisa memuaskanku." Seungkwan membelai nakal rahang tajam Vernon.

"Oouuhhh…. Kau bisa nakal juga." Vernon menahan desisannya saat jakunnya di belai.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak." Seungkwan menyeringai menggoda.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan seminggu." Vernon berbicara dan menatap intens bersama dengan lututnya yang menggesek kejantanan Seungkwan.

"A-aah…. _It's okay_. Tapi tolong bawa aku terbang sampai pagi, _okay_?" Seungkwan merasa dirinya begitu binal. Belum apa-apa kejantanannya sudah berdiri.

Seungkwan tidak begitu kuat digesek begitu. Jadi tangannya dengan kasar mengocok penisnya dari luar celana dan menggeliat-geliat resah. Vernon terkekeh melihat wajah terangsang Seungkwan. Menikmati pemandangan Seungkwan yang mendesah-desah dan merengek risau. Sampai-sampai lututnya berhenti barmain.

"Ohh Ver…. Vernonhh…." Mengocok, menekan batangnya, dan mengangkang lebar sekali, membuat Vernon meneguk kasar ludahnya saat melihat penis Seungkwan tercetak jelas di celananya.

"O-oohh…. Ver…. A-aku…. Anghh…." Seungkwan mendesah kecewa saat Vernon menahan tangan Seungkwan di atas kepala Seungkwan. Kepala Vernon turun mengendusi tengkuk Seungkwan. Bibirnya memberi kecupan ringan.

"Kau mau diperkosa hmm? Mau?" Lidahnya menjilati perlahan leher Seungkwan. Dan membuat Seungkwan berteriak saat Vernon membuat kissmark.

Vernon dengan senang hati membuka telinganya demi teriakan kepuasan Seungkwan. Hingga tubuhnya panas sendiri mendengar desahan demi desahan Seungkwan. Melepas tangan Seungkwan dan membiarkan Seungkwan meremasi bahunya. Hasratnya ingin membuat Seungkwan menjadi lebih binal, membiarkan Seungkwan jatuh pada kemampuan bermainnya. Hingga sekarang membiarkan pinggulnya turun, tubuh bawah mereka saling menindih dengan tangan Vernon yang menopang berat badannya. Bersama bibir dan lidah tidak berhenti mengecup, menyedot, menjilat, hingga menggigiti perpotongan leher Seungkwan. Sesuatu di bagian selatan Vernon tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak menegang. Hingga Vernon juga tidak bisa menahan suaranya untuk tidah mendesis. Seungkwan begitu memuaskan karena responnya benar-benar seksi.

"Oh…. Ver…. Janganhh…." Vernon bisa merasakan Seungkwan menggelinjang saat Vernon lagi-lagi menggeseki penis mereka.

"Sshh…. Seungkwanhh… kau akan puas. Tidak perlu khawatir. Berjanjilah jangan sentuh dirimu sendiri." Vernon bisa merasa Seungkwan menjenjangkan lehernya. Membiarkan Vernon bermain lebih luas dan membusungkan dadanya membiarkan Vernon membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Yahh…. Yah…. Puaskan aku, Verhhh…." Seungkwan menggeliat, Vernon menggelinjang. Suka dengan reaksi gesekan kulit mereka. Jadi dengan brengseknya, Vernon menggesek brutal penis mereka. Tubuh Vernon turun naik seperti gelombang dengan gerak terputus-putus, menekan-nekan penis mereka.

"Annghh…. Ahh…. Ver…. Vernonhhh…. Ahhahh…." Seungkwan mengatup keras jari-jari kakinya, berusaha sekuatnya untuk tidak memperkecil jarak antar pahanya. Kepalanya mendongak lebih, menenggelamkan Vernon di leher bawahnya. Membiarkan kissmark memenuhi lehernya. Hingga menggeliat dan membusungkan dadanya sampai berteriak saat Vernon menggigiti tulang selangkanya.

"Verhh…. Verh…. Penis.. hahh.. penis kuhh…. A-akuhh…. Akuhh.. AANNGGHHHH!" Seungkwan maupun Vernon sama-sama tidak tahu kalau mereka bermain sepanas itu. Belum bagian inti dan Seungkwan sudah keluar lebih cepat daripada perkiraan Vernon. Seungkwan terkekeh puas dan Vernon bisa melihat bercak basah di permukaan celana Seungkwan.

"Hey, kau suka? Puas?" Vernon mengecupi pipi Seungkwan. Tangannya mengurut kepala penis Seungkwan dari luar celana Seungkwan, tujannya untuk mengeluarkan tetes-tetes sisa spermanya. Celana Seungkwan terasa aneh karena berisi sperma kental.

"Yah.. puas melebihi onani…. Tapi dia masih sensitif, Ver. Kau membuatnya bangung lagi…." Seungkwan menutupi wajah malunya dengan menunduk dan memainkan baju Vernon.

"Hey.. aku bisa beri lebih…." Menyimpan tangan Seungkwan dan perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepas celana Seungkwan. Dan Seungkwan dengan sendirinya melepas bajunya hingga telanjang. Vernon bersiul melihat tubuh sintal dan mulus Seungkwan.

"WOW! Kau lebih menggoda dari pada daging _barbeque_ …." Jemari Vernon menelusuri paha dalam Seungkwan.

"Sshh…. Ver…." Seungkwan mendesis dan mencoba menutupi penisnya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan ditutup…." Vernon berdecak sekali dan menepis tangan Seungkwan.

"Biar adil…. Buka bajumu…." Seungkwan merengek dan perlahan kakinya naik menyentil panis Vernon yang masih tertutup celana.

"Sebelumnya.. mau pindah ke kamar?"

"Boleh.."

"Ya sudah, ayo… gendong?"

"Tidak, terima kasih…."

Vernon hanya tertawa saat lihat Seungkwan mau berjalan dengan sendiri ke kamarnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau nampak seksi berjalan telanjang di _apartement_ -ku." Vernon mencuri pandang pada Seungkwan yang berjalan irit di belakangnya. Penisnya menggantung, itu menggoda Vernon.

.

Hingga Vernon dan Seungkwan tiba di kamar Vernon. Vernon langsung mengunci kamarnya dan mendorong Seungkwan ke ranjangnya. Seungkwan hampir berteriak seandainya kasur Vernon tidak empuk. Jadi Seungkwan memilihmenyamankan dirinya.

" _Hey_ , Kwan. Hadap sini…." Vernon memanggil Seungkwan. Dan Seungkwan hanya bisa menelan kasar ludahnya saat Vernon membuka satu-persatu bajunya. Melihat Vernon yang perlahan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Melihat penis Vernon yang diameter dan panjangnya yang tidak main-main berdiri di tengah-tengah selangkangannya. Penis sebesar itu pasti mengisi penuh lubang anal Seungkwan. Penis sepanjang itu pasti sampai menumbuk prostatnya. Fantasi tentang rasa nikmat membuat Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya tidak sadar.

"Sayang.. lihat aku.. hanya dilihat, _oke_? Jangan sentuh dirimu. Aku akan memuaskanmu." Vernon membuat keadaran Seungkwan kembali dan mengangguk kecil.

Hingga Seungkwan merutuki anggukannya. Karena sialnya Choi Vernon sedang mengocoki penisnya sendiri. Choi Vernon sedang beronani di depannya, sambil menutup matanya.

"Ahh…. Ummhh.. kau tahu, Kwan? Ini nikmathh… tapi akuhh.. menunggu lubangmu…." Vernon mengocoki penisnya dengan mulut laknatnya yang ber- _dirty talk_. Membuat mau tak mau penis Seungkwan bangkit saat lubang kepala penis Vernon mengeluarkan precum.

"Kwan…. Kwanhh… oh ya Tuhan…. Aku tidak tahan… aku siap…" Vernon dengan segera merangkak ke atas Seungkwan.

"Pakai pelumas, Ver.. _please_.." Seungkwan menatap memelas ke arah Vernon. Membuat Vernon kembali menahan nafsunya dan beranjak secepat mengkin ke lemari Mingyu dimana seingatnya ia pernah melihat _lube_. Dan matanya berbinar saat menemukan botol yang sudah tersisa setengah.

"Kwan, _oke_ …. Aku mendapatkannya." Vernon dengan cepat ke ranjangnya. Segera membuka botol itu sembarangan. Dan menumpahkan banyak di telapak tangannya. Membiarkan tutup _lube_ jatuh dan menyimpan botol sembarang di meja nakas. Vernon terengah dan lehernya memerah karena libidonya yang mendidih. Vernon segera mengolesi pada penisnya, membiarkan suara becek mengisi telinganya. Mata Seungkwan lagi-lagi terpaku pada penis Vernon yang terkocok-kocok. Membuat Seungkwan mencengkram sprai menahan nafsunya.

"K-Kwan…. Ahh.. aku tidak punya kondomhh…. _Is it okay_?" Vernon meredam rasa melayangnya atas kocokannya sendiri dan samar-sama ia bisa melihat Seungkwan mengangguk. Vernon tersenyum kecil dan mulai merangkak di atas Seungkwan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tanpa kondom…. Dan, Kwan lakukan apapun kalau sakit." Vernon mengikuti Seungkwan yang menarik tubuhnya turun. Demi memberi kenyamanan Seungkwan yang memeluknya.

" _Oke_ … mengerti…." Seungkwan tidak bisa moengontrol hormon meledak-ledaknya. Membuatnya dengan binal menjilat puting kiri Vernon di atasnya. Vernon mendongak dan menggigiti bibirnya. Tapi dia mencoba fokus membuka lubang Seungkwan, merilekskan lubang Seungkwan dan memasukkan perlahan jari tengahnya. Membuat Seungkwan menyedot puting kiri Vernon saat merasa Vernon sengaja menghindari prostatnya. Seungkwan merasa tertantang dengan rasa nikmat yang menggaruki tubuhnya. Lidah Seungkwan jadinya memilin puting kiri Vernon dengan cepat, berharap Vernon dengan segera menumbuk prostatnya. Malah membuat Vernon mengeluarkan jarinya. Seungkwan pun dengan kesal melepas puting Vernon.

"Aku tidak mau kau menggigit putingku, ngomong-ngomong." Vernon terkekeh melihat Seungkwan mendengus.

"Aku akan mulai, Kwan…." Vernon perlahan membuka selangkangan Seungkwan lebih lebar. Membiarkan Seungkwan memeluknya erat.

Vernon mulai memasukkan ujung penisnya. Merasa tersedot saat Seungkwan malah bergetar di bawahnya.

"Kwan… ohh.. lubangmu.. penisku disedot." Vernon sangat ingin melesakkan kasar penisnya. Tapi saat Seungkwan menggigiti bahunya membuatnya mendorong dengan perlahan. Dan sumpah, lubang Seungkwan benar-benar meremas penisnya. Begitu ketat. Rasa ketat yang selama ini Vernon inginkan melingkupi penisnya. Membuatnya terbang dengan kedutan anal Seungkwan. Vernon berusaha sekuatnya untuk meredam kenikmatannya. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Seungkwan.

" _M-move_ …." Seungkwan berbicara dengan suara bergetar. Membuat Vernon mencoba memfokuskan dirinya mengingat letak titik Seungkwan. Hingga Vernon langsung bergerak dengan kasar.

"AAHH! Ver! Oh…. Ya Tuhan…. Oohhh.. di sanahhhh.. angghh… ngghh.. ya Tuhanhh..shh.." Seungkwan langsung mendesah tidak tahu malu saat dengan mantap Vernon menumbuk titiknya.

Vernon langsung menarik Seungkwan dalam ciumannya. Mendominasi ciuman Seungkwan yang lemah karena prostatnya di bor habis-habisan, membuat Seungkwan berteriak seperti cicitan saking tidak kuatnya. Seungkwan menggerakkan tubuhnya gusar saat prostatnya terasa membengkak karena dibanjiri rasa nikmat dan penisnya yang terasa di kocok gejolak sperma yang berlomba ingin keluar.

"NGGHHH… Hmmpptthh… NNGGHHMMM!" Hingga Seungkwan merasa pandangnnya memutih dan sperma membanjiri perut hingga dada mereka. Membuat mereka lengket dan menyadarkan Vernon untuk melepas ciumannya, membiarkan Seungkwan bernapas.

Dan Seungkwan dengan tatapan nakalnya sengaja memainkan lubangnya hingga serasa meremasi penis Vernon dan membawa Vernon pada orgasme ternikamatnya.

Jeda beberapa menit kemudian setelahnya Vernon merasa selesai dengan surganya dan mulai menggeser tubuh.

"Kwan, kita bermain sejauh ini. Tapi kau masih pacar Umji." Vernon terengah melepas penisnya, kemudian menarik Seungkwan pada pelukannya. Mencuri satu kecupan.

"Aku jadi pacar Umji kalau aku bukan pacarmu. Tapi kalau aku Seungkwan-nya Vernon, maka aku milikmu." Seungkwan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut dan menarik Vernon untuk lebih memeluknya. Membiarkan lubang berspermanya terasa basah, becek dan tercecer. Mengabaikan sperma di dada Vernon. Vernon hanya terkekeh dan menarik Seungkwan untuk menatapnya.

"Dengar, Kwan. Ini tidak terulang, _oke_?"

" _Oke_ …"

Vernon menarik napasnya sekali. " _Wanna be my honey, Boo_?"

Seungkwan terkekeh mendengar Vernon bilang begitu, " _Oke_ …." Dan menjawab bersama dengan senyumnya.

"Putuskan Umji?"

" _Oke_ , tidak keberatan."

.

 _Terkadang yang terlihat mustahil tidak semustahil faktanya. Terkadang yang terasa sulit tidak sesulit faktanya. Faktanya sesulit apapun dan semustahil siapapun cinta itu, itulah cinta. Faktanya cinta itu tidak kenal siapapun dan apapun. Kalau pergi tanpa jejak, maka ia datang tanpa sebab._

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Akhirnya ending TT TT TT TT bikin NC itu sulit sekali TT TT TT tantangannya itu lho.. TT ma'afkan NC nya yang rada-rada gak hot. 8ter kaya buat setengah setengah :' itupun gak kuat baca ulang TT TT ma'afkan typo yang nyempil sok imut guys TT

Anyway 8ter gak bakal produksi ff beberapa bulan ke depan. Bakal fokus sama ujian-ujian dan mencari Universitas. Soalnya 8ter udah mau lulus SMA TT Tuaaaaaaaaa :")

8ter juga udah harus fokus buat ujian SNMPTN tahap dua. Makanya NC nya gak hot gara-gara ngerjainnya kejar-kejaran sama daedline buat belajar dan lain-lain TT ini juga ngetik kilat TT

Sempat kepikiran mau lanjut ini ff setelah dapet univ. Tapi pasti lama banget deh. Sedangkan Cuma tinggal chap ending TT dan gara-gara udah janji NC, jadi NC nya malah ngawur gitu.. sorry from my deepest heart guys TT TT

Dan plan 8ter sih buat next ff bakal banyak NC nya. Jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan 8ter selama beberapa bulan ini oke? TT 8ter bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi TT

Dan untuk semua readers-nim yang selama ini udah baca mmmmaaakkkaaassssiihhhhhhhhh yahhh~~

Dan buat yang selama ini udah baca dan review ttttthhhaaaaaaannnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkksssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooo mmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhh! ^^ ^^

Dan readers-nim, please tanda kalian kalau dah mampir… Review juseyo~~~ meski sekata dua kata ^^

Thanks so much and see you guys~~~~~~


End file.
